CONDUITS IN UA?¡
by linkita-chan
Summary: Primer X-over, espero que les guste, aquí veremos una historia diferente, donde los chicos de Infamous second son -mas un OC- son jovenzuelos y llegan a la prestigiosa escuela de japón UA en donde vivirán momentos, raros, especiales, llenos de acción pero divertidos (advertencia: ligeros spoilers de Infamous 1 y 2, second son y first light, e, spoilers del mismo manga y anime.)
1. Chapter 1

BnHA x inFamous

Capítulo 1

"Llegada de conductores a UA"

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no Hero y INfamous pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, solo hago esto para entretener y espero que lo disfruten :D**

 **Advertencia: Spoilers de Infamous -Second Son y INFAMOU inFAMOUS first light- y Boku no hero Academia -MANGA-**

* * *

"¿Conductores a UA?" — pensó un chico peliverde, Midoriya Izuku, un joven chico -antes Quirkless- quien tiene uno de los corazones mas nobles que se pudieron haber creado en la historia de la humanidad. Con un Quirk que fue transferido desde su maestro con el poder mas grande -One For All- ahora es el heredero a ser el nuevo símbolo de la paz.

— ¿Conductores? ¿Es lo que esta diciendo?

— Exacto joven Izuku, vendrán unos alumnos de parte de estados unidos, mas específicamente, de Seattle y una ciudad llamada, New Marais — habló el profesor Aizawa quien se veía con unas notables ojeras debido a el papeleo con respecto a los nuevos alumnos, el salón palideció ante el Aizawa frente suyo hasta tenían miedo de hablar mas de lo previsto.

— Entonces... — dijo nerviosa Momo — ¿Cuando llegarán aquellos nuevos compañeros?

— ... ¿Hoy? supongo... La verdad es que no lo sé, nos avisaron a ultima hora — dijo Aizawa somnoliento. — La verdad es que ni me interesa y solo quiero dormir... La clase termina por hoy chicos, hagan todo el desmadre que quieran pero yo dormiré hasta que lleguen... — dicho esto, el profesor en un momento a otro ya estaba envuelto en su bolsa de dormir y con un ruido sordo se tiró al piso para dormir.

El salón esta atónito ante lo dicho, nuevos compañeros se unirían a ellos, el grupo empezó a hacer especulaciones ante ello -incluyendo a Shouto-, Kirishima, Kaminari junto con Sero y Mineta, estaban especulando que sus compañeros nuevos serían chicas lindas. Otros decían que eran unos alumnos muy fuertes como para ser aceptados a esta escuela de prestigio para los mejores Quirks.

* * *

 _ **[Mientras tanto en otra parte]**_

— Delsin ¿Estas seguro de que esta es la escuela? — preguntó una chica de 15 años con pelo rosado oscuro. El mencionado sonrió a la chica mostrando el pulgar en alto en señal de aprobación. Ella suspiró en forma de derrota, no podía ganarle a ese chico.

— Parece que si lo es, según mi celular este la famosa escuela de Japón, UA, supongo que nos deben de estás esperando a dentro — dijo otro chico este se veía con una apariencia algo nerd para el gusto de los americanos.

— Bien dicho Eugene, bien es hora de entrar. Ya quiero conocer a las chicas de este lugar — dijo Delsin sonriente. A la chica cuyo nombre es Abigail Walker, gruño para si misma al darse cuenta de que su "amigo" jamás se podría fijar en algo mas allá de una amiga. Volvió a suspirar derrotada mientras Eugene le daba apoyo para animarse.

— ¡OIGAN ESPEREN! — gritó una chica a lo lejos, esta tenía cabello rubio, ojos azules quien estaba surfeando en los cables de luz hasta llegar a donde los jovenes.

— ¿Y tu quien eres? — preguntó Delsin mirando a la chica con curiosidad.

— Soy Elena Rosaline. Mucho gusto — dijo ella extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo. Delsin se rehusó a darle la mano, no le absorbería poderes a una chica que acaba de conocer -ahhhhh pero con Fetch y Eugene 7u7-.

— Mucho gusto Elena, ¿también vienes a ser transferida? — preguntó el pequeño delincuente. Ella asintió y ahora si con todo la "seguridad" del mundo entraron a la prestigiosa.

* * *

 ** _[Devuelta con la clase 1-A]_**

— ¡No! ¡Yo pienso que serán chicas lindas! — Exclamó Mineta quien se le notaba con el hilo de baba con tan solo imaginarse como serían.

— ¡A ti nadie te quiere Mineta! — Exclamó Mina con cierta cólera. Los demás seguían preguntando como serían o que Quirks podrían tener, unos decían que podría ser "Lava" "Tornado" cualquiera que se les ocurriera -aunque por muy tonto que sea-. No hasta que tocaron la puerta y los demás se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos para recibir a quien sea que fuera, tal vez el director. Pero no. En su lugar se vieron a 2 chicos y 2 chicas, el salón quedó en silencio ante los presentes. La mirada de todos se posaron en los cuatro alumnos.

— Hello? Is this the class 1-A? — todos tragaron duro, si bien, recibían clases de ingles ninguno llegaba a el 50 a 70% de sus conocimientos, excepto por Momo -y posiblemente Izuku-, quien levantó la mano para hablar.

— Yeah, it is, please let a second, i need to wake up the teacher — dijo ella yendo a donde dormía el profesor, los nuevos se les quedó mirando curioso a su nuevo profesor.

— Sensei... Los nuevos ya llegaron.. — dijo ella, el profesor despertó lentamente viendo a los recién llegados -quienes aun permanecían mirando curiosos al profesor- se quitó su bolsa de domir para acercarse a ellos.

— Perdón por eso, pero me cansé de esperar y quise dormir — dijo Aizawa — por cierto soy Aizawa Shota, seré su nuevo profesor... Mas les vale poner atención en clase si no quieren reprobar — habló con tono aterrador, los americanos les sudó un poco la frente ante la "pequeña" amenaza.

— Lo entendemos Aizawa, pondremos atención en clase... — dijo Elena nerviosa. Los chicos de la clase quedaron con cara de poker face y todos con el pensamiento "Saben hablar japones..." los cual hizo que todos suspiraran disimuladamente. Aunque no pasó desapercibido para los nuevos... Este día iba a ser muy largo...

— Bueno ahora presentense ante la clase y espero que sea rápido, tengo sueño... — a Abigail le soltó una gotita de sudor ante lo dicho mientras tenía el pensamiento de "¿Como es que este tipo sea nuestro profesor?"...

— Uhmm... Bueno, mi nombre es Delsin Rowe, donde vengo es Salmon Bay, justo cerca de la ciudad de Seattle. Mi "Quirk" — hizo énfasis a la palabra — es absorber poderes, pero tranquilos, a quien les absorbo al menos ellos aún conservan lo suyo.

— El Quirk de copiado... Interesante... — dijo Aizawa con cierto interes — El que sigue...

— Bueno, mi nombre es Abigail Walker, pero pueden decirme Fetch, mi "Quirk" — ella también hizo énfasis a la palabra — es el Neón, puedo crear rayos y correr a grandes distancias con el.

— ... El siguiente... — dijo el mayor.

— H-Hola. M-me llamo Eugene Sims. Mi poder es el Vídeo, puedo crear ángeles y demonios para proteger a las personas. Estos estan 100% hechos de vídeo y pueden ser tocados como si fueran reales... E-es todo... — dijo Eugene nervioso ante las miradas de los presentes.

— Interesante Quirk niñato... Bien ahora tu, la chica rubia...

— Mi nombre es Elena Rosaline, mi Quirk es "Electricidad" puedo generar electricidad através de mis manos, ademas de hacer unos cuantos trucos que me enseñó una persona muy especial para mi

— ¡Oye! ¡Ese Quirk es mio! — gritó kaminari mostrando unas cuantos rayos de electricidad.

— Kaminari... si no quieres estar en la escuela de verano será mejor que guardes silencio... — dijo el profesor haciendo palidecer a el chico rubio con mecho negro. El mencionado se volvió a sentar en su lugar y el salón de vuelta quedó en silencio — bien ya que ahora nos conocemos sigamos con la siguiente parte... Ponganse sus uniformes deportivos y acompañenme a la sala de entrenamiento...

* * *

 _ **[Mas tarde...]**_

— Bien chicos, la prueba es sencilla, yo como su profesor veré cuanto desempeño tienen para así sacar a relucir aún mejor sus habilidades. Por lo tanto tienen que pelear contra uno de nuestros robots... ¿Esta claro? — dijo Aizawa mirando a los cuatro. Fetch, estaba impaciente por pelear y mostrar sus habilidades, Elena también estaba impaciente por usar sus poderes y mostrarles de que esta hecha, Eugene y Delsin eran los que se notaban algo nerviosos -pero menos delsin- de mostrar sus habilidades y no pueden usar mucho de sus poderes debido a que se gastan de manera rápida y ellos dos claramente tienen unas cuantas desventajas a la hora de pelear.

— Ah sensei, ¿podría poner unas cuantas cosas como luces de Neón, dispensadores de humo, pantallas de televisión y algo que sea de electricidad? — preguntó Elena.

— ¿Para que? — respondió el profesor.

— Nuestros "Quirks" requieren de una fuente donde ser recargados, en especial Delsin, nuestro poderes tienen cierto límite y no podremos usarlos contra lo que peleemos si estamos bajos de energía, hasta yo necesito recargar mi "Quirk".

— ... Hubieran dicho eso desde el principio ya que quiero que todo esto termine y así poder dormir... Esta bien... pondré unas cuantas cosas cuando les toque. Pero bien, el primero quien comenzará serás tu Elena, si estas baja de energía busca algo en el cual puedas recargarte. ¿Algo que veas bueno?...— preguntó Aizawa mirando a Elena quien volteaba a todos lados. Hasta que vio un generador eléctrico, se acercó a el y concentró su mente. Los rayos del generador no se hicieron esperar y entraron en las palmas de la chica, (imaginense a Elena haciendo esa típica posición que hacía Cole cuando absorbía energía eléctrica) todos los de la clase 1-A quedaron anonadados ante lo visto, Denki sintió envidia por un segundo,aunque después recordó que el puede generar cuanta energía se le de la gana _-pero que no sea mas allá de lo que pueda soportar su cerebro-_ para competir con la chica.

Elena al sentirse llena de electricidad decidió dejar en paz al generador y fue devuelta con Aizawa, este poseía una cara de asombro ante lo visto pero mas disimulada.

— Listo, estoy lista para pelear — dijo la chica con determinación. Aizawa entendió el mensaje y le pidió que se pusiera al centro de la arena de pelea, Elena se mantuvo relajada hasta que un estruendo llenó todo el lugar, Elena miró hacia arriba. El robot era de tamaño exagerado para los ojos de la chica pero sonrió con diversión al ver que estaría al frente de un gran reto.

Elena hizo lo suyo empezando por lanzar disparos de Electricidad hacia el frente del robot, este intentó golpearlo pero Elena lo esquivó rápidamente, ella utilizó unos rayos la onda vóltica y lo lanzó contra el robot haciendole daño a el robot gigante. La chica aprovechó para lanzar un gancho eléctrico a este y con rapidez se subió en cima mientras empezaba a tomar vuelo y con un golpe certero lleno de electricidad le dio en el talón de aquíles destruyendo a el robot por completo.

Los demás miraron impresionados ante lo visto, con que esto era un conductor, eso pensaron los alumnos de la clase. Aizawa estaba mirando todo sorprendido. Jamás había visto algo tan impresionante como eso, aunque solo fuera una parte, es obvio que terminó siendo un gran espectáculo...

— ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó Aizawa.

— Aún hay mucho por mostrar pero creo que con eso esta bien para mostrar — dijo ella bajando de el robot recién destruido.

— Muy bien, hey tu, niño de "Vídeo". Es tu turno... — Eugene nervioso comenzó a subir a la arena de pelea en donde un robot del mismo tamaño se acercó rapidamente hacia el joven chico, el retrocedió con algo de miedo, mas no obstante, fijó su mirada en sus amigos quienes les daba apoyo, Eugene ya mas calmado con su poder se transformó en un ángel del mismo o mayor tamaño que el robot asignado a el combate. Elena junto con los chicos de la clase quedaron con brillos en los ojos al ver lo impresionante que se veía el ángel de combate. Este lanzó un rayo potente ante el robot y logró hacerle suficiente daño para acabarlo rápidamente... Delsin y Fetch sonrieron al ver el progreso de valentía que mostraba su amigo, el ángel gigante hizo aparecer una lanza de vídeo y con fuerza se la clavó en la cabeza del robot. El robot cayó a el suelo inerte y sin vida para pelear, rápidamente el ángel desapareció en forma de pixeles hasta que cayó al suelo Eugene cansado pero vivo.

— Muy bien debo de admitir que eso fue impresionante, Eugene te haces llamar ¿no?... Bien, te ayudaré para que utilices el maximo de tu potencial con lo mínimo de tu poder, ya que al parecer desaprovechas aquellas dos virtudes que tienes con ese Quirk de Vídeo... —anotó en una pequeña libreta los pros y contras de Eugene y Elena — Señorita Abigail. Sigue usted... Aprovechando le daré unos cuantos generadores de luces Neón para su batalla.

— Gracias, esta bien si así lo dice... — dijo la pelirosada, el salón sintió curiosidad ante aquella chica, aparte de ser bonita tiene una personalidad un tanto a lo que se diría parecida a la de Katsuki. Pero en la batalla es donde todos querían ver, hasta Mineta quería ver...

— Listo, las luces están situadas en lugares visibles y pueda recargarse. Ahora comience... — otro robot no se hizo esperar y de la nada llegó para "eliminar" a su contrincante, ella con sus poderes de neón empezó a correr y levitar con ello como si hubiera un piso ahí. Eugene sonrió ante la calma que esta mostraba a la hora de pelear. Fecth se acercó a el robot para disparar unas cuantas veces a la cara del robot.

Lo utilizó como distracción y corrió de nueva cuenta para lanzar un ataque mas poderoso, se dirigió a las luces de poder y lanzó un rayo potente directo a hacia el, el robot para ganar tiempo, además absorber todo el neón que había en los alrededores. Una vez hecho eso, concentró todo su poder hasta lanzar una bola gigante de neón puro, al tocar a el robot, esa bola se convirtió en un remolino levantando por los aires a el robot mientras este era molido y destrozado al mismo tiempo, al final Fetch cerró su puño, el robot explotó en mil pedazos mientras que los restos caían simultaneamente. Los de la clase 1-A, impactados ante lo visto, gritaron eufóricos aplaudiendo y silbando en señal de admiración. La mencionada miró a sus compañeros e hizo una reverencia como si esto se tratara de un show de magia.

Aizawa anotó con expresión indiferente ante lo sucedido.

— Bien señorita Abigail, pero también necesitará mejorar sus ataque mas básicos para que sean mas efectivos ante los enemigos grandes. Pero aparte de ello, tiene un ataque único e impresionante a la vista.

— Gracias. Ahora solo quiero descansar... — dijo ella claramente cansada ante la batalla. Ella se bajó de la arena para sentarse en el duro suelo mientras que era elogiada por personas como Momo, Uraraka y Izuku... Kaminari, Eijirou y Mineta fueron los mas impresionados del asunto.

— Esta bien... Ahora el último, tu, el pequeño vándalo... Es tu turno y espero que termines rápido que quiero dormir... — dijo con cansancio, era obvio que quería dormir tranquilamente.

Delsin alzó en pulgar arriba en señal de afirmación, el lugar se llenó de dispensadores de Humo, luces de Neón y pantallas de televisión. Delsin sonrió y con diversión fue hasta la arena para comenzar, el último robot llegó para darle pelea a el joven chico este se miraba confiado, el robot empezó a atacarlo pero este lo esquivó con poderes de humo, apareciendo en un lugar a otro. Como si de un juego de niños se tratase, aprovechando eso lanzó un misil de Humo chocando con la retaguardia del robot causándole daño. Delsin aprovechó eso y fue hasta una luz de neón para absorber lo que tenía, con el poder de neón se abrió camino para atacarlo con varios rayos de este, luego fue hasta una pantalla de televisión para absorber el vídeo de esta y lanzar un poderoso misil en donde le dio en un punto critico de este casi destruyéndolo... Sin embargo no fue suficiente, volvió a otro dispensador de Humo absorbiendo todo de esta se dirigió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia el frente suyo. El robot estaba apunto de golpearlo hasta que Delsin interrumpió su acción, el suelo fue rodeado de humo levemente y el chico se elevó por los aires en tres bolas de humo y fuego como la pirotecnia, una vez en la cima del techo de la sala de entrenamiento, empezó a caer en picada siendo impulsado con mas fuerza por el humo que salía de sus manos, este truco hizo que ahora el robot cayera destrozado como si hubiera derrotado a el jefe final. Después de haber caído el robot no se halló pistas del conductor Delsin mas que solo el humo del alrededor, los de la clase 1-A empezaron a ponerse nerviosos... Parecía como si hubiera muerto, pero el chico apareció entre todas las cenizas en su forma original pero no estaba cansado.

— Impresionante... Muy impresionante... — dijo Aizawa, anotando todo sobre delsin.

— Gracias, todos so muy amables — dijo divertido como si esto fuera el mejor show para niños. Los de la clase 1-A miraron a el grupo de "Conductores" con un solo pensamiento que solo los hizo sentir inferiores -incluyendo katsuki-.

"Con que estos son los verdaderos Conductores..."

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

BnHA x inFamous

Capítulo 2

"Los fragmentos del pasado"

* * *

Los chicos de la clase quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo visto, jamás habían visto tales estrategias de combate. A todos se les cruzó este mismo pensamiento que solo los hizo sentirse contrariarse entre ser inferiores y motivarse a entrenar mas para llegar a su altura.

 _"Son poderosos, con que esto es un conductor..."_

Los mas afectados ante lo abrumador que eran sus Quirks, el primero fue: Izuku, quien estaba asombrado pero mas motivado a seguir entrenando aún mas para llegar no solo a la altura de su mejor amigo "Kacchan" si no a la altura de aquellos conductores.

El segundo fue: Katsuki quien se abrumado, literalmente estaba abrumado, eso lo hizo sentir inferior y eso obviamente lo irritaba, el mismo se hacía llamar el mejor de la clase, pero ahora con solo ver a aquellos compañeros recién transferidos, sintió cólera, enojo, debilidad -ademas de sentir que su orgullo fue pisoteado-, una tormenta perfecta de emociones estaba sintiendo... Ahora debía sobrepasar aún mas sus limites de los que ya están para volver a ser el mejor...

El tercero y último fue : Shouto quien se veía simplemente asombrado y determinado a continuar mejorando para llegar no solo a la altura de Izuku ni la de Katsuki, si no también a la de sus compañeros recién transferidos... Aunque ahora por lo visto también sus otros compañeros se motivaron con tan solo ver sus batallas.

 _Esto no va a ser fácil..._

— Bien, ahora que tengo datos suyos en combate, serán mejor que den todo de sí para mejorar en muchos de sus aspectos — dijo Aizawa dejando en la mesa mientras se retiraba del salón — Eh dicho chicos, las clases han terminado, pueden irse a sus casas... — dicho esto, todos de la clase 1-A suspiraron de alivio. Los conductores les recorrió un sudor frío ante lo acontecido.

"Que profesor mas raro" — pensó Delsin una vez que se fue.

— Hey, ahora que lo pienso ahora que estamos aquí en UA dijeron abría cuartos para nosotros — dijo Fetch. Con una ligera sonrisa, Eugene también se les unió a la conversación mientras que Elena jugaba con su Quirk de electroquinesis. El chico rubio, Kaminari, se le acercó a la chica con tal de saber algo de ella.

— Oye... — habló llamando la atención de Elena.

— ¿Que sucede? ¿Tu eres el chico que dice que te copie de Quirk no? — a Kaminari pareció haberle dolido eso, como una flecha al pecho. La chica rubia, al parecer no midió sus palabras.

— S-si... — dijo aún dolido — B-Bueno me quería disculpar por lo de hace rato. Ambos tenemos el mismo Quirk y emm... Supongo que fue algo estúpido quejarme porque al parecer tienes mejores cosas de las que yo puedo hacer — dijo Kaminari sentándose en asiento a lado de ella. La chica no se negó y dejó que se sentara.

— Oh bueno, mi Quirk lo tengo practicando desde hace años, después de un incidente en la ciudad en donde vivía — habló mostrandole un cuantos rayos celestes, el chico rubio de mechón oscuro miró los rayos celestes saliendo de la mano de la chica... Este hizo lo mismo sacando unos cuantos rayos amarillos de la punta de su dedo, Elena paró un momento mirado aquellos rayos amarillentos de su compañero provocando que sacara unas cuantas carcajadas increíblemente fuertes. Toda la clase volteó para ver a la chica quien ahora intentaba no reír.

— ¿Que resulta tan gracioso? — preguntó el rubio mientras se ponía ligeramente nervioso ante las miradas de todos.

— ¡JAJA! Lo siento... es que... Los rayos amarillos, tu cabello rubio y ese mechón de pelo en forma de rayo, ¡Me hiciste recordar a Pikachu de Pokemón! — la chica volvió a soltar carcajadas, Delsin, Fetch e Eugene no pudieron evitarlo y se pusieron a reír de igual manera aunque de manera mas disimulada, los del salón también rieron dejando a Kaminari con una increíble vergüenza. Así que como castigo electrocutó a todo el salón por la "mala broma"hecha por su compañera.

— ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA DE GRACIOSO! — dijo Kaminari saliendo del salón para ir a los dormitorios. Ahora tienen un buen apodo para molestar a Denki -pero de manera inofensiva-.

— Por dios en serio que no tenía que ponerse así, solo le dije que parecía por su Quirk... — dijo Elena con total pena.

— Es medio sensible nuestro Bro, pero se pondrá mejor después de una buena comida, después de todo el enojo no se le queda mucho tiempo — dijo Kirishima entrando a los dormitorios — Bueno ahora que estamos aquí debo presentarme — dijo el haciendo una ligera sonrisa en señal de confianza — Mi nombre es Kirishima Eijirou, mi Quirk es Endurecimiento. Eso quiere decir que puedo endurecer cualquier parte de mi cuerpo como si fuera algún metal pesado, y lo puedo utilizar tanto como para defensa y ataque.

— ¡wow! ¡Que poder mas genial! — dijo Fetch impresionada, el pelirojo sonrió ante el cumplido. Los demás se vieron algo indiferentes ante lo dicho pero debían que era un poder muy genial.

— Bueno que están esperando entren, Aizawa-sensei les explicará donde ponerse — dicho esto, los transferidos miraron el enorme edificio además que arriba había un gran cartel que decía "Dormitorio 1-A". Fetch fue la primera en entrar para ver como era por dentro mientras era seguida por Elena, después Delsin y por último Eugene... Al entrar fueron bien recibidos por sus compañeros quienes se veían que estaban preparando algo para comer -mas específicamente las chicas- los demás estaban jugando videojuegos - _Mas detalladamente estaban jugando_ _Call_ _of_ _Duty_ -. Eugene no pudo evitar quedar mirando la pantalla y reír ligeramente. Mas tarde apareció el profesor y les indicó donde era el cuarto de cada quien, cosa que no se negaron los cuatro y decidieron instalarse de una sola vez con algunas cosas que se llevaron desde sus respectivos hogares.

— Hey Eugene, Delsin... ¿no quieren jugar con nosotros? — preguntó Kirishima mientras jugaba.

— Claro, me gusta mucho este juego — dijo Delsin, ellos se hicieron a un lado para hacerle espacio, delsin con sus poderes de humo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba sentado junto a sus compañeros — Eugene ¿no te unes? — preguntó Delsin mirando a su amigo videojugador. El mencionado se negó ya que tenía que cuidar de su preciado juego "Heaven's HellFire" el otro no insistió y lo dejó jugar su juego que tenía en su laptop. Los que estaban con Delsin miraron raro, debido a como se mantuvo algo lejos de ellos y como por arte de magia este chico de poderes de vídeo se desintegró como si fuera un holograma, la laptop cayó de no ser atrapada por Izuku quien miraba la pantalla de el juego.

— Oye... te recomendaría que dejes la laptop en algún lugar en donde no se pueda caer, romper o mojar, a Eugene le hace mal si le hacen algo a su computadora mientras está en pleno juego — dijo Delsin mientras miraba la pantalla de juego.

— Ah, e-esta bien, la dejaré en la mesa del comedor — dijo Izuku apunto de dejar el artefacto de no ser por las chicas quienes ya estaban sirviendo la comida, el peliverde lo pensó dos veces y prefirió dejarla en un estante.

~Gracias~ — se logró oír en la laptop. Izuku sonrió y se retiró del lugar.

Elena estaba al tanto mirando la escena que presenciaba, Fecth conviviendo con las chicas de la clase, Eugene y Delsin conviviendo con los chicos, todos comiendo, peleando por los bocados, riendo, gritando, para ella era como ver las típicas escenas familiares, ella por un momento le hizo recordar lo que vivió en New Marais... Recordando a ciertas personas que la cuidaron hasta considerarla en una mas de la familia.

De repente un sonido de llamada bastante peculiar -un soundtrack de _Mad_ _Father_ \- le hizo saltar ligeramente del susto. Los chicos miraron con cierta rareza, ella sacó de su bolsillo su celular y quería saltar de alegría cuando supo de quien era la llamada; se notaba que estaba realmente contenta.

"¡Vaya! ¡pensé que no contestarías!" — se oyó con alegría en el altavoz de su celular.

— ¡Zeke!, jamás dejaría pasar ninguna de tus llamadas — dijo Elena con suma felicidad, tanta así que ligeras chispas de electricidad salían de su mano derecha.

"¿Como está todo por allá en aquella prestigiosa escuela UA?" — preguntó Zeke.

— Es genial, los compañeros son muy buenos conmigo — dijo ella alejándose del lugar para ir a su cuarto mientras que los demás quedaron mirando para donde se fue ella.

— ¿Que mierda estaba hablando? — preguntó Katsuki con cierto tono irritado.

— Al parecer ella estaba hablando con tal Zeke, no se quien sea, quizás un amigo, familiar... un hermano... — dijo mostrando cierta tristeza en sus palabras, Eugene y Fetch quedaron callados ante lo dicho, siendo que ellos revivieran ciertos fragmentos de sus vidas en Seattle. Todos los de la clase miraron con curiosidad a los 3 chicos, ahora querían saber que pasó mientras vivían en la ciudad de Seattle.

— B-bueno, si no les molesta, ¿quisieran contar un poco de sus vidas en Seattle? — preguntó Iida quien mantenía un tono compresivo. Los demás asintieron, quieren saber que pasó y tal vez ayudarlos.

— Este... esta bien, pero advertimos, nuestra vida no es de color rosa como ustedes creen... — dijo Fetch mostrando un semblante serio. Delsin concordó junto con Eugene y quien empezó a relatar su historia fue Eugene:

— Bien, empezaré yo, ya que es lo menos duro que pude tener... — dijo el comenzando convirtiendo cierta parte libre del comedor para hacer unos cuantos hologramas y darles un efecto como si estos fueran grafittis e incluso recuerdos

 _— **En la escuela siempre intenté perderme, pasar aun segundo plano, desaparecer... Pero los abusadores me encontraban, siempre lo hacen, el único lugar al que pertenecía era "**_ ** _Heaven's_ _Hellfire_ _", en ese juego yo hago las reglas. Podía invocar ángeles para proteger a las_ _victimas_** _ **... Y demonios para castigar a los abusadores, ¿pero en la vida real?... eso, eso no lo podía controlar. Al principio intenté solo ignorarlos, hasta ese día... ¡Cuando llegaron demasiado lejos!** —_ en los hologramas se vio a Eugene invocando o que sería un demonio del tamaño mas grande que el de la sala de entrenamiento, después todo se desvaneció mostrando otra escena _— **cuando el**_ ** _D.U.P_ _vino, me dijeron que me llevarían a una nueva escuela, diseñada para gente como yo... Diferente... Durante seis años me conectaron a sus maquinas como si fuera un sujeto de prueba para experimentos. Me hacían llamarlos... y se detenían antes de que pudieran salvarme —_ en ello brevemente se vio a una mujer _— Luego en ese accidente, esa era mi oportunidad para finalmente, realmente desaparecer... donde nadie pudiera encontrarme... Herirme. Pero cuando los_ _vi_** _ **reuniendo mas gente... Diferente... Sabía, sabía yo lo que iba hacerle a ellos, y supe... que debía detenerla...** — _ los hologramas desaparecieron dejando la mesa tal cual y como estaba, los demás miaron con tristeza a su nuevo compañero. Eugene continuó aun relatando.

 _— P **oco después conocí a Delsin, el me ayudó a**_ ** _encotrar_ _mi valentía y juntos liberamos gente presa del_ _D.U.P_ _, en_ _Seattle_ _nos convertimos en grandes héroes y ahora los conductores vivimos en paz con los humanos comunes..._**

— Vaya, debió ser duro amigo, no cualquiera vive estas cosas, excepto por alguien a quien molesta constantemente — Katsuki miró de mala manera a Sero quien este tembló ligeramente ante su mirada, los tres supieron a quien se refería y si los sospecharon desde un principio con solo ver su pinta de delincuente.

— Bueno, ya ahora tu Abigail ¿Te parecería contar un poco? — preguntó Uraraka quien parecía a punto de llorar, la mencionada suspiró intentando poner sus recuerdos en orden para no dejar huecos. Una vez que lo hizo decidió hacer pequeños dibujos con su laser de neón pero sin dañar el comedor y no huela a quemado

— Este... tal ves sea un poco largo pero... haré lo que pueda para que quede lo mas corto posible... — dicho esto empezó a hacer unos cuantos dibujos en 3D con sus poderes de neón. — **_De pequeña, nunca pensé que sería yo, que sería una de ellos, mis poderes fueron... una sorpresa. Mis padres me entregaron, sabía lo que el gobierno le haría a gente como yo, y lo hicieron de todos modos... No sabía que hacer pero, mi hermano_ _Brent_ _, solo tomó unos abrigos... y_ _huímos_ _. Fueron días difíciles en las calles, yendo de ciudad en ciudad, sin comodidad alguna, hasta que aparecieron traficantes y nos ofrecieron drogas... Las drogas... las drogas era el cielo..._ _Pero_ _queríamos_ _mas_ _y_ _su_ _falta_ _era_ _agonizante_ _,_ _siempre_ _buscábamos_ _una_ _dosis_ _,_ _y cuando_ _ya_ _no_ _tienes_ _más_ _,_ _cuando_ _piensas_ _que_ _alguien te_ _la_ _robó_ _..._ _Las_ _drogas_ _,_ _los_ _narcotraficantes_ _... ¡Te_ _hacen_ _hacer_ _cosas_ _que_ _!-..._** — en sus dibujos se vio a si misma matando a su una sola herida punzante en su pecho... A todos les recorrió un tremendo escalofrío al ver esa escena. Los poderes de fetch se detuvieron y los dibujos de neón desaparecieron. Viendo como ella empezó a llorar — _o **h**_ ** _dios_ _mi_ _Brent_ _..._ _Después_ _de_ _ello_ _el_ _D_ _._ _U_ _._ _P_ _me_ _capturó_ _con_ _facilidad_ _,_ _durante mi_ _estancia_ _m_ _e enseñaron_ _a_ _como_ _disparan_ _..._ _A_ _como_ _asesinar_ _y_ _en_ _el_ _día_ _del que E_ _ugene_ _les_ _contó_ _,_ _escapé_ _con_ _esas_ _,_ _habilidades_ _..._ _Juré_ _que_ _a_ _cada_ _narcotraficante_ _que_ _vea_ _lo_ _mataré_ _y_ _le_ _marcaría_ _a_ _fuego_ _en_ _el_ _pecho_ _el_ _nombre_ _de B_ _rent_ _... Nadie iba a_ _sufrir_ _mas_ _que_ _nosotros_ _,_ _nadie_ _mas..._**

El salón ahora quedó callado ente la gran charla de la vida de fetch, sintieron pena por la chica de neón, nadie quiso decir nada y solo preguntaron al último integrante.

Delsin suspiró y se preparo mentalmente... Con sus manos absorbió el vídeo de la televisión -claro sin dejar que esta se apagara- tomó ese mismo lugar libre para hacer sus recuerdos en forma de holograma pero con algunas mejoras utilizando los otros poderes como el humo y neón.

 _Advertencia: aquí la historia será un tanto inventada por mi para la infancia de Delsin_

 ** _— Desde pequeño siempre me sentí diferente a los demás, no sabía porque, pero tal vez se debía a que siempre era la sombra de mi hermano_ _Reggie_ _, el siempre era mejor que yo en todo... Pero de igual manera lo quería mucho, vivía en una pequeña tribu llamada "_ _Akomish_ _" nuestros padres e incluso nosotros somos parte de ella, pero después de que nuestro padres murieran en un accidente mientras regresaban a la casa comunal,_ _Reggie_ _junto con la tribu decidieron cuidar de mi y de el. Así pasaron los años hasta que cumplí catorce, me di cuenta de que_ _Reggie_ _empezaba a tener una buena vida por delante, le habían ofrecido un trabajo como oficial de policía y mientras me convertía en un_ _mini_ _-delincuente. Me encantaba dibujar en especial hacer_ _graffitis_ _, hice uno para burlarme de mi hermano cuando lo ascendieron a sheriff. Mas tarde me di cuenta de que algo malo iba pasar cuando_ _vi_ _a ese camión del_ _D.U.P_ _. uno de los prisioneros me atrapó y de alguna manera... Yo recibí sus poder de humo, al principio estaba asustado porque sabía que las cosas iban a ser diferentes y por ellos que me harían si me atraparan..._ _Perseguí_ _a ese prisionero cuyo nombre era_ _Henry_ _Daughtry_ _. Tuvimos una pelea rápida antes de que el fuera atrapado por la_ _lider_ _del_ _D.U.P_ _. Le tuve que revelar que era apenas un conductor para evitar que matara a toda la tribu de aquella mujer loca y aunque se lo revelé igual empezó a casi matar a todos los integrantes encajando grandes piezas de concreto... Yo fui el único que se salvó y mi hermano, juntos empezamos a viajar a_ _Seattle_ _con tal de que Augustine me diera un poco de sus poderes aunque mi hermano no estaba de acuerdo._**

 ** _Estuvimos ahí una semana para que yo pudiera recibir mas poderes y así enfrentarla con todo y eso implicaba a eliminar el 100% de los soldados que patrullaban en todo_ _Seattle_ _para que ella estuviera vulnerable y atacarla en su talón de aquiles, aunque no fue nada_ _facil_ _, e incluso conocí a mas conductores como Fetch y_ _Eugene_ _, juntos decidimos en ir a derrocar a Augustine, aunque en una mala jugada del destino, ellos resultan ser capturados por ellos e intenté salvarlos pero en uno de esos intentos, fui traicionado por_ _Henry_ _quien me había prometido el ayudarme a derrotar a Augustine, mi hermano en eso también me acompañó para poder arrestar a Augustine, mas sin embargo, esto se ponía cada vez peor porque..._ ** — quedo en silencio unos segundos, dejando que los hologramas hablaran por si solos _— **Mi hermano murió por aquella mujer... Lleno de odio y rabia tenía ganas de matar a**_ ** _Henry_ _por traicionarme pero me contó que tenía una hija y tuvo que hacerlo porque si no la matarían... obviamente le dejé vivir pues no quería convertirme en lo que ella es. Después juré en sacar a la luz lo que en verdad ella era para que dejé de estar molestando a las calles del_ _Seattle_ _. En la noche decidimos en atacar a su fortaleza y derrocarla de su trono de una vez por todas, Fetch junto con_ _Eugene_ _atacamos con todo lo que tuvimos y por fin entre una batalla uno a uno, osea yo, un joven de apenas 15 años_ _peleando_ _contra una señora vieja de unos 40 años pero la mujer si que_ _endemoniadamente_ _fuerte, me costó mucho pero por fin pude derrotarla y obtener sus poderes. Ella al final fue derrotada por mi y toda la verdad de ella la sacamos a la luz a todo el mundo... Ella había fallado, siendo derrotada por un jugador, una chica y un_ _mini_ _-delincuente de poca monta._**

 ** _Ahora todos vivimos en paz con los humanos... y todos prometimos en no juzgar a un conductor sin saber su historia..._**

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

BnHA x inFamous

Capítulo 3

" APODOS "

* * *

— Vaya... Ustedes... — dijo Kirishima quien permanecía con el nudo en la garganta, los demás también quedaban con el nudo en la boca. Quería decir algo pero creo que nadie se atrevía a decir palabra para consolar a los Conductores — Ustedes, si que llevaron una vida difícil, no pensé que... bueno... tuvieran ese tipo de vida — continuó el pelirojo.

— No, no te preocupes por ello, ahora está en el pasado... Aunque aveces no podemos sentirnos culpables ante lo sucedido, pero bueno, ¡Bien! ¡Fin de la charla! — dijo Fetch volviendo a la actitud animada. Los demás vieron como cambiaron sus caras deprimidas con unas felices, a la vista de todos eso era bastante impresionante — cambiemos de tema, hablen de ustedes y sus... "Quirks" — dijo ella mostrando una actitud simpática.

— ¡Yo me llamo Uraraka Ochako! — habló la chica castaña — Mi Quirk es la **gravedad cero** , lo cual significa que puedo levitar cosas con tan solo tocarlas por el tiempo que yo quiera —dijo ella demostrando levitando un servilletero, los 3 chicos miraron con asombro y Delsin empezó a girar el objeto como si fuera un juguete — ¿Genial no?

— Muy genial, es asombroso este poder — dijo Delsin con una sonrisa infantil — pero después el objeto cayó y eso fue a que Uraraka anuló su Quirk. A Delsin no le importó de igual manera fue divertido mientras duró — Eso fue divertido de mostrar, ¿ahora quien sigue? — preguntó el pequeño delincuente.

— ¡Yo quiero! — habló la chica de piel rosada Mina Ashido —¡Me llamo Ashido Mina!¡Mi Quirk es producir **Ácido**!¡Pero cuidado!¡Les puede hacer daño si lo tocan! — dijo sacando un poco y como pudieron ver los chicos el ácido cayo en la mesa, este hizo creando hoyo en la mesa, los extranjeros tragaron grueso. Ella apenada por lo que hizo se disculpó mientras los presentes se les podría decir que no la hicieran enojar...

— Mejor sigamos, ¿quien sigue? — preguntó Eugene. Iida alzó lo mas lato posible su brazo para que pudiera hablar, los demás le dieron el permiso ya que el era el presidente de la clase.

— Mi nombre es Iida Tenya, soy el presidente de la clase, mi Quirk es **"Engine"** lo cual significa que me permite convertir mis piernas en motores para obtener súper velocidad — dijo moviendo un tanto raro las manos. _"Tiene una actitud de militar"_ pensaron los 3 chicos, los demás continuaron presentándose y saber mas acerca de sus poderes, luego fijaron su vista en alguien a quien Fetch le llamó la atención desde que ingresaron al salón.

— Oye tu, el de la cicatriz — dijo sin descaro alguno Fetch refiriéndose a Todoroki Shouto, este miró a la pelimorada — ¿Cual es tu poder?

— ... — el mencionado no respondió mas Kirishima se dispuso a responder.

— El tiene unos Quirks muy fuertes, en su lado derecho puede **congelar** las cosas y en su lado izquierdo puede crear **fuego** así de la nada y de verdad es bastante fuerte — dijo Kirishima animado, los demás se les contagió ese mismo entusiasmo, pues recordaron el como peleó valientemente para rescatar a Bakugo o también su batalla en el festival deportivo. A Delsin le pareció curioso, alguien con dos poderes, era como el que podía absorber los poderes y almacenarlos como si estos fueran fueran suyos, la verdad que era un joven interesante, para Eugene era como verse a si mismo como si de un espejo se tratase, de alguna manera lo sentía como su igual...

Para Fetch entre otras chicas, ella debía admitir que el chico era apuesto, _"De verdad los japoneses son así de guapos"_ pensó ella mirando a todos los chicos, la mayoría son entre tiernos o guapos. Obviamente a quien le atrae mas es a aquel chico de pelo bicolor, considerando que ya debía tener a toda una fila de chicas detrás suyo.

— ¿¡ZEKE DIME QUE NO ESTOY SOÑANDO!? — se escuchó la voz de Elena quien salía de su cuarto gritando con su celular — ¡¿DIME QUE NO ES UNA JODIDA BROMA!?... ¿¡EN SERIO!?... ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡DIMELO UNA VEZ MAS!... ¡AY ZEKE NO SABES CUANTO TE LO AGRADEZCO! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! — repetía varias veces la joven chica mientras saltaba de un lado para otro, después colgó y empezó a festejar saltando mas alto y sacando unas cuantas chispas de electricidad.

— ¿Algo bueno sucedió Elena-chan? — dijo Uraraka mirando a su compañera con curiosidad, ella se dio la vuelta mostrando una gran sonrisa, Bakugo no pudo evitar sentirse raro mirando a aquella chica rubia. La mencionada fue corriendo hasta donde Uraraka dándole un gran abrazo mientras empezaba a llorar.

— Mi amigo Zeke me enviará un arma que fue utilizada por un gran héroe en mi ciudad — dijo Elena, Uraraka junto con los demás de la clase mirando la pequeña escenita — Zeke me dijo que llegará mañana al medio día, o quizás antes pero a la hora que sea no puedo evitarlo. Estoy tan feliz... — la verdad que se sentía mejor que nunca era inevitable...

— Hablando de ustedes, Elena — dijo Momo, ella volteó limpiando sus lágrimas—, ¿Porque no nos cuentas un poco acerca de tu Quirk? Fue muy impresionante como peleaste con aquel robot de entrenamiento — Momo y como siempre los demás están ahí de curiosos.

— Les daré un poco de información si eso quieren— la rubia se sentó a un lado del chico explosivo y este solo apartó la mirada con resignación —, miren... Mi Quirk es **Electrokinesis** , es muy diferente a lo que hace Kaminari, puedo hacer mas que " _ **Lanzar rayitos"**_ — dijo ella haciendo énfasis a la palabra — puedo levantar cosas con ella, lanzar granadas, absorber energía desde cualquier cosas que sea de energía eléctrica, ir a grandes velocidades y ¡lo mejor de todo es que puedo hacer surf en los cables de luz! — dijo ella como si su poder fuera lo mas extraordinario, sin embargo su mirada volvió a una de melancolía — Mas este poder, no es mío... Este poder me lo concedió una persona... Este poder es lo último que me queda para recordarlo.

— ¿Y quien era esa persona tan importante? — esta vez dijo Bakugou encarando a la muchacha. Ella miró por un momento al de ojos rojos y continuó hablando — ¿Quien era el? ¿Dices que fue un gran héroe?

— Si... Lo fue para mi ciudad, esa persona era Santo Patrón de New Marais... — dijo y todos quedaron en silencio — El fue un gran héroe en la ciudad donde vivo. Yo fui rescatada por el y me ha salvado incontables veces... es por ello que le admiro mucho.

— ¿¡Cole McGrath, el héroe INFAME?! — todos voltearon a ver a Kirishima — ¿¡Fuiste capaz de ver a el héroe infame?!

— ... Muchos lo conocen como El Demonio de Empire City — lo cual a Kirishima le brillaron los ojos con tan solo oír ese nombre — ¿Espera tu lo conoces? — dijo ella mirando sorprendida.

— Bueno eh escuchado sobre el en algunos foros, siempre eran en ingles pero no significa que pueda ser curioso con ello. Siempre posteaban teorías de quien era en verdad aquel hombre que salvo tu ciudad, alguna manera de desenmascarar la verdadera historia de ese hombre... Cole era alguien casi a la altura de All Might — dijo Kirishima.

— Me lo supongo viniendo de ti, pero para mi no me importa lo que fue en el pasado... Lo importante es que salvó a miles de personas de una plaga... El es mi gran héroe y tuvo que sacrficar su propia vida — dijo ella, levantándose de la silla e dirigirse de vuelta a su habitación. Los chicos de la clase 1-A miraron con cierto misterio, solo había hablado de su Quirk mas su historia de su vida no fue dicho. Izuku fue quien se sintió mas intrigado, el solo haber escuchado que ese poder no le pertenecía, era algo parecido a lo que pasó consigo mismo cuando recibió los poderes de All Might, los recién transferidos tenían curiosidad ahora.

— ¿Ustedes no saben algo acerca de Elena-chan? — preguntó Uraraka. Los tres se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a la chica en señal de negación.

— ¿¡AH!? ¿¡OSEA QUE NO SABEN NADA DE ELLA!? — gritó Katsuki, Fetch le dio un pequeño "Zap" al hombro haciendo que este se calmara.

— Hey tranquilo perro chihuahua, no sabemos nada de ella ya que nosotros vivíamos en una ciudad diferente a la de Elena. Apenas la conocimos cuando llegamos a UA, así que mejor callate... — dicho esto ella se retiró del lugar.

— O-oye Fetch, ¡espera! — Eugene le siguió, Delsin miró de mala manera a Bakugou y este le devolvió la mirada.

— Chico, controla esa boca que tienes, no puedes andar solo juzgando personas sin siquiera saber la historia que tienen, es verdad que apenas la conocimos cuando llegamos a esta prestigiosa escuela. Nos da curiosidad su pasado pero solo ella nos dirá cuando y cuando quiera... — dijo el y se fue a su cuarto. Los que quedaban miraron con cierta desaprobación a el chico rubio de ojos rojos, se retiraron también dejándolo solo.

"¡TCH. JODIDOS CABRONES...!" — pensó Katsuki volviendo a su cuarto.

* * *

— ¡HEY! " _ **¡RAYITOS!**_ " — gritó Katsuki acercándose a Elena quien solo suspiró, aunque debía admitir que el apodo es bueno.

— ¿No se te ocurre un mejor apodo que ese? ¿No se confundirá Denki? — dijo Elena burlonamente, aunque para Katsuki era como un pequeño insulto. Obviamente le dio un "Tic" en el ojo.

— Y luego me dicen que yo soy el que juzga. Pero al menos tienes suerte de que no te ignore o odie tanto como los demás — se defendió a si mismo para evitar que fuera pisoteado mas su propio orgullo.

— Esta bien, bien, _You little son of a bitch..._ Dime como quieras de todas formas no me molesta — ella dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para continuar su camino su salón siendo seguida por el rubio. La caminata de ambos fue bastante "Confortante" a los ojos de Elena, tanto así que ella decidió conversar un poco con el chico explosivo.

— _Hey_... ¿Puedo llamarte de algún modo?

— ¡¿HUH?! — gritó Katsuki, Elena no se intimidó por ello y continuó.

— No te enojes, ¿Esta mal que te diga con algún apodo?, digo yo ¿no?, ahora me dices **_RAYITOS_** ¿No quieres que te diga algo también? — casi parecía suplica, pero para Katsuki, los únicos quienes podían darle sobrenombre eran Kirishima, Kaminari y Hanta. -Y todos con eso de _**"KatsuBRO"**_ \- ¿pero recibir apodos de una chica?... ¡JO-JO! ¿Que tendría de bueno para decirle?

— ¡¿Que tendría de bueno llamarme con algún apodo?! ¡De seguro tus apodos serán estupidos como todas las zorras del puto salón...!

— Te iba a llamar Baku-bro

— ¡NI UNA MIERDA!

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Okey, me tardé, pero debo de admitir que esto del crossover me está gustando cada vez mas :D


	4. Chapter 4

BnHA x inFamous

Capítulo 4

"Let's train! And snooping on other people's quarters?"

* * *

— ¿Que tiene de malo que no te llame así?... ¡BAKUBRO! — obviamente ese nombre para ambos rubios les causaba risa, tal vez Katsuki no lo demuestre pero quería reírse. Reírse a mas no poder por ese apodo.

— ¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡ESE APODO ES HORRIBLE! — dijo mirando a Elena con una expresión que daba miedo, a ella no le importó y siguió por cualquier otro nombre que se le ocurriera, siendo estos : "BakuBetch", "Lord Baku", "Bakumon", "KatsuBro", "Katsuki-sama"... increíble que Katsuki haya escogido el que le llamara _**Lord Baku.**_

Claro que solo escogió ese para que se callara y dejara de mencionar tantos apodos "Vergonzosos" enfrente de todos los que iban de camino a sus salones, unos minutos mas tarde cuando llegaron a su respectivo salón el de ojos rojos se adelantó en llegar primero, Elena lo siguió y así llegando juntos al mismo tiempo, los que ya estaban dentro miraron con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares sin siquiera cruzar mirada, como si todo lo de ayer jamás hubiera pasado. Los demás aún con cierta duda, siguieron con sus cosas de siempre... pocos segundos después habían llegado los 3 extranjeros restantes. Delsin junto con sus amigos, Abigail e Eugene, venían como si nada, charlando e haciendo bromas. Todos miraron a sus nuevos compañeros mirándolos con cierta rareza, continuaron su mirada para posarla en Elena, quien se había sentado en la ultima silla, casi al final de la fila, ella miraba la ventana despreocupada, con ojos llenos de brillos y una enorme sonrisa...

— Esperaba verlos haciendo ruido, ¿sucedió algo? — preguntó el profesor Aizawa quien se veía de mucho mejor humor que el día anterior. Los demás reaccionaron y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, a Aizawa no le importó lo que estaba sucediendo pero continuó con las clases de siempre e explicando rápidamente para los recién llegados, para esos extranjeros era como algo nuevo, sorprendiéndose por la historia de Quirks y sus mas grandes héroes, aunque no debían negar el hecho de que esta era una escuela común pero con su toque especial.

* * *

...

Mucho mas tarde llego el que todos los alumnos estaban esperando, la hora de entrenamientos, Aizawa pidió a todos que se pusieran su traje de héroe, mas que para los extranjeros les pidió que se colocaran sus trajes deportivos. Elena con mucha energía se fue al vestuario de mujeres junto con Fetch, mientras que Eugene y Delsin fueron al de hombres, por suerte en sus mochilas ya tenían cierto traje que los identificaba como son.

— ¿En serio piensan llevarse esos trajes? — preguntó Kirishima viendo las vestimentas que estaban sacando, los demás también le llamó la atención el saber las vestimentas que poseían, todos los chicos se cambiaron y se admiraron fugazmente y Kirishima dijo: — Hombre, nunca me cansó de ver lo geniales que nos vemos con nuestro traje de héroes... — Volteó a ver a Delsin e Eugene mientras que una cara de asombro se formaba en su rostro — ¡Joder! ¡Delsin no te creí cuando dijiste que eras un Vándalo!¡Te ves igual que uno!... ¡Que genial se ve!

Los demás admiraron a ese joven de cabello castaño, el solo sonrió y se puso el gorro rojo, ya que sin el, sentiría que no es el héroe que salvó Seattle. Se miró unos momentos en espejo sonriendo y sacando humo por las puntas de sus dedos... Miró a su compañero quien este se ocultaba el cabello rubio con el gorro de su sudadera mientras activaba unos cuantos rayos de vídeo desde sus antebrazos hasta la punta de los dedos de sus manos.

* * *

 _ **[Mientras tanto en el vestuario de Mujeres]**_

— ¡Wow!¡Abigail!¡Te ves muy genial con esa vestimenta! — Dijo Ashido quien se veía muy emocionada, Fetch llevaba su característica chaqueta verde con la que huyó de casa... estaba arremangada hasta los codos para darle mayor movimiento, un short corto de color rojo, unas medias rasgadas de color negro que le daba un toque mas cool, su cabello rosa/violeta estaba amarrado en una ligera cebolleta mientras estaba retenido por una banda de tela -haciendo una función de diadema- una camiseta blanca con su logo ce una calavera con acabados rosados claros y por último unos botines de color marrón, con felpudo blanco en las orillas. Sinceramente Fetch era el centro de atención de todas las chicas, Elena miró las vestimenta de la chica y sintió una ligera envidia.

— ¿No tienes tu traje de heroína Rosaline? — preguntó Momo acercándose a ella con la intención de no hacerla sentir sola. La mencionada negó y le contestó:

— No, la verdad es que no, nunca me vi en la necesidad de usar uno... además que tampoco utilicé algún traje pero ahora que las cosas se calmaron en New Marais desde la muerte de _"The Beast"_ , nada raro ocurrió después de ello.

— ¿Entonces usarás el uniforme?, también puedes mandar hacer uno... ¿Sabes? — dijo Momo saliendo primeramente del lugar ya con su traje de heroína, Elena miró a la pelinegra, luego vio a sus amigas y todos tenían trajes llamativos, hasta la Hagakure Tooru se veía bien como lo único que llevaba puesto. Elena suspiró y terminó de arreglarse con el uniforme de UA, salió del vestuario con tal de alcanzar a Momo.

— _Hey... can i?..._ lo siento, am... ¿podrían mandar hacer uno dices? — dijo una vez que la alcanzó, la pelinegra la explicó acerca de la creación de trajes, las cosas necesarias etc. Elena escuchó atentamente, hasta que llegaron al salón de entrenamiento donde vieron que ahí ya estaban los chicos charlando animadamente sobre sus trajes de héroe, todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ambas chicas y les saludaron.

Aizawa miró los trajes de ambos hombres americanos desde su personalidad y trajes...

"Se ven como héroes en algún sentido" — pensó Aizawa. Después llegaron las chicas junto con Fetch quien se veía igual de animada charlando con la pelirosa. Los chicos miraron a Fetch y al parecer a algunos le echaron el ojo ya sea por lo linda que se veía o por lo Cool que se ve, Katsuki se acercó a Elena mientras la llamaba por su respectivo apodo.

 ** _"Rayitos"_** — dijo el con una sonrisa burlona, pero ella sabía que era por otra cosa. Es que a ambos les daba risa, Rosaline sonrió de la misma forma que su "Amigo" siguiendo su juego y menciona aquel apodo que le dio hace unas horas atras — **_"_** _ **Lord Baku"**_ — ambos se miraron un par de segundos hasta que terminaron mirando a otro lado sacando un leve sonido de _"PFFFFFF..."_ era mas que obvio estaba luchando por no reír a carcajadas por lo mierda que eran sus apodos. Sus compañeros miraron a los susodichos extrañados de que aquel comportamiento. Aizawa suspiró llamando la atención de todos los alumnos para callarse e explicar. Les pidió a todos que continuarán mejorando sus ataques y defensas, eso también fue para los nuevos. Todos asintieron para continuar con sus actividades... Delsin, Eugene y Fetch junto con Elena quedaron solos hasta el momento en donde ellos se fueron integrando al lado de sus compañeros, entrenando juntos ya sea dando consejo de habilidades o ellos recibiendolas, ella quedó sola.

— Elena... ¿No quieres entrenar conmigo? quizás puedas darme unos consejos — le habló Kaminari, ella asintió y se fue con el para entrenar, quizás pueda hacer algunas cosas que solía hacer Cole.

Elena continuó entrenando y dando algunos consejos acerca de como sacarle mas potencial a sus rayos. Katsuki miró en breve a Elena quien empezó a entrenar con Kaminari, un sentimiento raro llenó su pecho...

* * *

— _¡You Little Sh*t!_ ¡Casi me das un tiro Kaminari! — dijo ella molesta. El mencionado se disculpó de nueva cuenta ante el quinto de disparar igual que ella, aunque poco a poco lo va logrando, por mientras ella continuaba con hacer un movimiento especial -no propio pero si de cole- cargaba sus brazos de Electricidad, cerrando sus ojos, concentrando su mente para lograr una forma para manifestar su nuevo movimiento. Mas al llegar al clímax la electricidad desaparecía de su antebrazos, haciendo que sus brazos le duelan y paren.

— ¡WOW!¡Eso es increíble Elena! ¿Donde aprendiste eso? — preguntó el rubio.

— Oh, solo es un movimiento que estaba intentando realizar, Cole lo hizo una vez pero debido a el daño que le causaba dejó de hacerlo — dijo ella sobando sus antebrazos para apaciguar el dolor...

— Pues sea lo que sea que estabas haciendo me gustó mucho, parecían algún tipo de "Cuchillas". Me gustaría hacer algo así también — dijo Kaminari volviendo a su posición para continuar.

— Lo sigo practicando, el me dijo que las llamó **Hojas de Gigavatios** — dijo ella.

— ¡UWAH! ¡ESO ES MUCHO! — exclamó el rubio — ¿¡Al menos te das cuenta cuanto estas usando!?

— Lo se, son 1,000,000 de vatios — respondió ella.

— ¡Pero al menos cuídate! ¡Eso es mucho para una persona, incluso para alguien como yo! — volvió a responder — Quizás tu Quirk sea mucho mas poderoso de lo que yo puedo ofrecer, pero también debes saber controlar el cuanto usas o puede hacerte daño justo como ahora...

— ... _Al right, you won... you won..._ — habló ella — Intentaré hacer lo mismo pero con menor cantidad, pero no ofrezco que den tanto daño como espero...

— Así me gusta, Elena, ¿eres única sabes?

— Gracias por el cumplido...

* * *

Al atardecer, los demás ya estaban guardando sus cosas para irse a los dormitorios, Elena suspiró algo agotada por lo sucedido en el entrenamiento, se podría decir que aquello era igual o un tanto peor al entrenamiento que había recibido en New Marais después de recibir los poderes de Cole McGrath, pero daba igual, hoy fue un día algo agitado y eso la dejó exhausta. Tomó sus últimos libros para irse a su cuarto de dormitorio, que increíblemente se dio cuenta de que estaba al frente de la habitación de **_"Lord Baku"_**. No le importó de igual manera, pero le sigue sorprendiendo como que no se dio cuenta.

* * *

— Oigan, ya que ustedes están aquí, ¿podemos ir a ver sus cuartos? — preguntó Hagakure, a los chicos extranjeros. Quienes con duda aceptaron pero los demás estaban impacientes por ver los cuartos de sus nuevos compañeros. Ya en la noche ya estarían listos para ver que les deparaba a todos, por quien comenzaron fue por Delsin que al parecer no se negó, todos fuero al edificio 2-F para averiguarlo.

— Bueno, este es mi cuarto, no hay mucho que decir, pasen... Son bienvenidos — dijo el abriendo la puerta, todos entraron y los ojos les brillaron por lo impresionante que se veía.

— ¡Es todo un cuarto muy hogareño y pintoresco por los graffitis! —dijo Jirou admirando todo.

— Bueno, me acostumbré al ambiente en el que solía vivir en la tribu Akomish, era una tribu pequeña y todo era muy hogareño pero me gustaba ya que todos nos ayudábamos entre si...

—¡Genial amigo! ¡Y tus graffitis dios! ¡Se ven muy geniales! — dijo Kirishima. Los demás asintieron en forma en acuerdo a lo comentado por el pelirojo.

— Aprendí a hacer graffitis después de que mis padres murieran, a mi hermano le pareció una locura pero me dejó hacerlo. Después de salvar Seattle con mis amigos hice un Graffiti en su honor una vez que murió... — dijo el con un rostro melancólico, les mostró a todos una foto de el y Reggie, todos se les salió un sonido de _"Awwww"_ al verlo tan sonriente con su hermano mayor. Luego les mostró una donde hizo el graffiti mencionado. Todos se les quedó la boca abierta al ver tal obra maestra de pintura, debían admitirlo, este chico era una fase muy diferente...

El segundo fue Eugene, quien este con algo de pena acepta:

— Mi cuarto no es muy llamativo, solo está acoplado para mis necesidades como vídeojugador y persona común, pero son bienvenidos cuando quieran... — dijo Euegene, abrió la puerta mostrando un ambiente muy parecido a lo que pasó con Midoriya, era un GEEK ROOM muy cómodo a decir verdad, estaba lleno de figuritas coleccionables de muchos vídeojuegos y series animadas, posters, piezas coleccionables de "Heaven's Hellfire" mucha mercancía de muchas cosas de videojuegos... pero sobre todo... estaba una de esas computadoras de triple pantalla para los gamers. A Delsin, Fetch y Elena ya se lo esperaban de el -elena también se lo supuso de un principio-

— ¡DIOS MIO! ¡ME EQUIVOQUÉ CUANDO DIJE QUE DEKU-KUN TENÍA UNA HABITACIÓN DE UN COMPLETO GEEK! — dijo Uraraka sorprendida. Todos admiraron las piezas, las figuritas, todo lo que había en la habitación de Eugene.

— ¡Esto va mas allá de lo que Midoriya tiene! — dijo Sero quien veía todo con una increíble sonrisa — ¡Es tan geek su cuarto que hace que me de envidia.

— ¡Es increíble lo que un extranjero puede tener! —dijo Ashido.

— Vamos, no es tan malo al menos, esperaba que estuviera desordenado y quizás tendría mas pinta de Geek... —comentó Momo, a todos -literalmente a todos los presentes- les rodó una gotita de sudor ante lo dicho, a veces las palabras de Momo pueden herir sin quererlo.

— Tienes una muy mala expectativa de un Geek, pero no te preocupes, siempre limpio mi cuarto todos los días — dijo Eugene mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

La tercera fue Fetch, ella no le importó en lo mas mínimo, ya se lo esperaba, tampoco se negó y guió a sus compañeros al edificio 5-F para presentar su habitación. Todos incluyendo a Delsin y Eugene querían saber como era el cuarto de su amiga.

— Bien, aquí es el mio, ojalá les guste — dijo ella, abrió la perilla de su habitación mostrando una habitación llena de luces y cuanto arte de neón, se veía increíble el acabado que les dio a los dibujos de neón de colores rosados, azules, violetas.

—¡WOW!¡PARECE GRAFFITI PERO CON NEÓN! — dijo Denki mirando aquellos dibujos, donde estaba unos cuantos dibujos de Fetch con su hermano Brent o hasta a veces había zonas en donde estaba solo escrito su nombre.

— Y eso no es todo, vean esto... — apagó las luces donde se mostraba un mural en todas las pareces del cuarto -hasta el techo- — Estuve trabajando en este pequeño truco, este tipo de neón se enciende en la noche haciendo función de lamparitas para alumbrarme el camino en la noche. Me gustó el acabado que hice con los colores... ¿No es genial?

— ¡Muy impresionante Fetch! — dijo Kirishima con una gran sonrisa — ¿crees poder hacer algo así en mi cuarto?

— Claro — contestó ella, y el otro sonrió mas.

— Y tiene su toque femenino — comentó Denki.

Después de admirar aquel tan sorprendente cuarto terminaron con el cuarto de Elena, al principio se negó pero al final lograron convencerla porque le rogaron hasta fastidiarla, ella con un ligero dolor de cabeza, aceptó, dirigiendose a su cuarto. Elena solo quería dormir que de por si ya tenía sueño y el paquete que le prometió Zeke seguía sin llegar:

— Miren, quizás no sea un cuarto llamativo, pero solo quiero dormir... —dijo ella mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Los demás solo entraron y miraron el interior, abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa. Era una habitación completamente tanto masculina como femenina, no estaba dividida, todo estaba junto, la habitación rebosaba tanto de masculinidad como femenidad... era extraña pero no fea, de hecho era bastante llamativa. Dos polos tan opuestos en esta habitación.

— Como es que pudiste combinar dos gustos tan diferentes... ¡Esto rebosa de masculinidad y femenidad! — dijo Denki.

— Bueno, yo siento que es mas masculina que femenina, me gusta hacer muchas cosas que a los hombres les gustan también — respondió ella. Los demás miraron con interés el lugar, hasta que uno de ellos se quedó mirando algo.

— Oye Elena, ¿Este es tu amigo ese?— preguntó Sero, Elena fue a donde el y miró la foto.

— _Oh, el gordo es Zeke, nos tomamos esta foto cuando paseábamos en New Marais, el otro hombre, ese es Cole..._

— ¿¡QUE?! — exclamó Kirishima viendo también la foto — ¡¿No puede ser, entonces tu eras aquella niña de la que siempre hablaban en los foros?!

 ** _CONTINURÁ..._**

* * *

N/A: Bueno. Hasta aquí le dejo, ahora llega el momento de aclarar.

1.- Los movimientos que son mencionados de Elena con la electrokinesis son movimientos ya previos de Cole.

2.- El movimiento de Hojas de Gigavatios solo se pueden desbloquear en el modo online de infamous 2, este movmiento no se da en ningun momento del juego, así lo puse como un movimiento casi imposible de hacer.

3.- Elena al concentrar mucha carga eléctrica en alguna parte del cuerpo, esta le duele debido a que excede su límite de vatios -su límite de vatios es alrededor de 5000 vatios-

4.- Las habitaciones de cada uno es debido a la personalidad de cada quien, me los imaginé conforme al ambiente en el que crecieron en el juego original. Solo Elena es quien mas trabajo me costó en imaginar una habitación a su personalidad.

5.- Que me da una hueva impresionante tener que escribir todo esto...


	5. Chapter 5

BnHA x inFamous

Capítulo 5

-Elena's past... and an Old Friend-

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no hero e inFAMOUS no me pertenecen, estos son de Horikoshi Kohei y Sucker Punch Productions. Esto es escrito con fines de entretenimiento, las historias serán ligeramente diferentes, en especial la historia de inFAMOUS 2... ¡Estas advertido!**

 **ADVERTENCIA NO. 2: Spoilers de inFAMOUS 1, 2, Second Son, First Light. Spoilers de Boku no Hero Academia -empezando desde el capítulo 98 en adelante-**

* * *

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Elena, obviamente confundida.

— ¡Digo! ¿Que si tú eras aquella niña de la que siempre hablaban en los foros? — habló Kirishima ahora con más dudas — siempre estuve en debate con la gente estadounidense, siempre hablaban de una niña que siempre acompañaba a Cole McGrath, que aquella niña siempre iba a misiones peligrosas con él para detener a la bestia, había tantas teorías acerca sobre la niña, había una en que en realidad era su hija, u otra que podría ser la sucesora de los grandes poderes de Cole McGrath... Pero ¡Mujer! ¡Con esto ya es más que suficiente para mí! ¡Ahora que tengo aquí a la que vivió la verdadera historia! — Kirishima se oía muy exaltado ante lo dicho.

Los demás miraron a la chica quien ahora, se mostraba sorprendida, Elena suspiró. Se sentó en su cama.

— Eijirou, ¿Te llamas así no? — Dijo mirando al pelirrojo — Mira te lo explicaré, y si quieren escuchar también quédense — continuó mientras posaba su mirada en sus compañeros. Los demás asintieron y se sentaron en algún lugar cómodo para escuchar, Elena suspiró y se acomodó mejor para volver a recordar todo lo que vivió en New Marais...

— Bien como verán, la ciudad donde provengo es New Marais, ahí nací y crecí, aunque no nací con una familia con la cual disfrutar... Ellos me habían abandonado cuando apenas era una niña de 3 años. Me la pasé casi toda mi vida en los suburbios bajos, casi no había comida y salía a las calles a pedir limosna para poder comer. Tuve que comer siempre de las sobras de los restaurantes de la ciudad, aunque la gente era muy tacaña, me aventaban piedras con tal de no acercarme a comer las sobras, poco después a la edad de 6 años cuando empecé a robarle a la gente ya sea dinero o algo de valor para vivir decentemente... Un día cuando estaba vagando por los barrios bajos, un grupo de personas vinieron para asesinarme ya que les había robado lo poco que tenían, _¡But damn it! I just wanted something to survive in that shitty city!..._ — Elena suspiró para intentar calmarse — en fin, ellos me iban a matar y al ser una niña tenía menos fuerza que ellos, así que era presa fácil... Ya había aceptado mi destino y al menos ya no sufriría más.

* * *

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? — dijeron dos figuras extrañas, Elena abrió de poco a poco los ojos intentando descifrar la forma de aquellas figuras. Cuando su vista mejoró se dio cuenta que eran dos personas, las miró con detenimiento, se asustó y quiso salir corriendo. Mas aquellas dos personas no la dejaron escapar._

 _— No queremos hacerte daño pequeña, te salvamos de aquella gente que te quería matar — Elena inmediatamente, se calmó para mirar aquel grupo en el suelo inertes, volvió a asustarse debido a que creyó que estaban muertos — No están muertos, solo inconscientes, o eso quiero creer yo. — Dijo aquel hombre robusto — Mí amigo se encargó de ellos con sus poderes, no hay nada que temer ahora. Cuéntame ¿Que sucedió para que ellos quisieran matar a una niña inocente?_

 _—...— La niña no estaba del todo llena de confianza para hablar, tenía miedo. Incluso más del que podían haberle dado el grupo que la quería ver muerta. Respiró profundo en busca de paz, repitió el mismo procedimiento varias veces hasta que por fin se calmó. Suspiró. Contesta la pequeña niña. — Les robé lo poco que tenían de comida, tuve que hacerlo o si no moriría de hambre..._

 _El hombre alto se acerca a la niña, se agachó para quedar a su altura y miró fijamente sus ojos, Elena también quedó mirado aquellos ojos ajenos de color, ambos ojos azules brillaban con una intensidad que no se podían describir. El hombre sonrió:_

 _— ¿No tienes padres con quienes volver? — preguntó el._

 _— No, no tengo ellos me abandonaron en estos suburbios cuando tenía 3 años... — contestó Elena. Ambos continuaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces. Elena al final terminó volteando a otro lado... Cole sonrió._

 _— ¿No quieres ayudarnos a derrotar a la Bestia? — esa pregunta sobrecogió a ambas personas, Zeke y Elena abrieron los ojos tanto como platos. — Hey, no me lo tomes a mal ¿Sí? Necesitamos un poco de ayuda, aquella criatura se dirige hacia dónde estamos y es posible que mucha gente muera si no se hace algo rápido..._

 _— ¿Pero porque yo?_

— _Porque tienes un brillo que es difícil explicar, tienes una llama que inspira, llena de coraje, una lucha por sobrevivir en este bajo mundo niña..._ — _Dijo Cole entusiasmado_ — _¿Qué me dices?... ¿Por cierto cuál es tu nombre...?_ — _preguntó de nueva cuenta._

— _... E... Elena, Elena Rosaline..._ — _Dijo levemente al sentir como su pecho se llenaba de conmoción. Cole volvió a sonreír mientras revolvía el cabello corto de la pequeña._

— _Mucho gusto Elena, soy Cole McGrath, el hombre robusto a mi lado es Zeke Dumbar. Estamos aquí para salvar a la humanidad de la Bestia y necesitamos ayuda de gente... Especial... Como tu..._

— _Lo haré dime que debo hacer, y haré lo mejor que pueda._

— _Ese es el espíritu, de ahora en adelante irás a todas las misiones con nosotros._

— _Si Cole._

— _Entonces vámonos..."MI PEQUEÑA DIABLILLA"_

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

* * *

— Bien... — aplaudió en forma de terminar su narración. Los demás parpadearon un par de veces para despertar de aquel trance a mientras escuchaban tan atentamente la historia.

— Oye, solo nos revelaste como lo conociste... ¿No contarás nada más? — preguntó Denki quien al parecer estaba con muchas dudas como igual que todos los demás. Ella suspiró. Tomó la foto que aún conservaba de Cole y Zeke.

— Es todo lo que les puedo decir ahora, tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir... Quizás les cuente mañana —dijo ella, obviamente estaba cansada, los ojos entreabiertos la delataban, todos ya acordaron en ya irse a dormir a que ya era muy tarde. Los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar y tener nuevamente energías, Katsuki fue el último en irse pues tenía una duda que le empezó a carcomer desde que empezó a narrar aquel recuerdo, Elena y Katsuki se miraron un momento hasta que el chico decide hablar.

— ¿Eso explicaría aquellas cicatrices de tus palmas y dedos? ¿Porque siempre te arriesgabas a ayudar a ese tal Cole? — Elena abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no esperaba aquella pregunta. Ocultó sus manos para evitar que fueran vistas.

— ¿Cómo supiste de mis cicatrices? — dijo ella con cierta pena, pensó que nadie se daría cuenta de ello.

— Es fácil con solo verlo, se te escurre ligeramente el maquillaje para esas cicatrices... ¿Desde que estuviste con ese vejestorio haz puesto en riesgo tu vida tantas veces? ¿Porqué harías eso?... Mejor dicho... ¿Quien en su "sano" juicio haría eso? — las preguntas de el rubio empezaron a incomodar a la joven muchacha, ese comportamiento no pasó desapercibida para el. Era obvio que no midió sus palabras... — Olvida eso que dije, mejor me iré a dormir. Esto me da dolor de cabeza... — dicho esto el chico salió del habitación dejando sola por completo a la chica, no se pronunció palabra cuando se dejó sola, observó sus manos que se veían en perfecto estado pero al momento de retirarlas con agua aquellas cicatrices se revelaron. Las cicatrices comenzaban desde la muñeca, pasando por las palmas y terminando en forma de rayo en la punta de los dedos.

— _I wish you had not seen them ... they are scars The Beast has left me .._ — dijo en susurro para si misma, dejó la foto preciada foto.

 _"Mañana sería un nuevo día"..._

* * *

 _"Oh hombre al fin estoy aquí"_ — pensó un joven chico de cabello castaño — _"Por fin estoy en la mejor escuela del mundo... ¡Por fin estoy en UA!"_ — ese mismo estaba muy entusiasmado.

— Por fin a llegado jovencito, es un gusto conocerlo _Jonh Pryce..._

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

Bien, seré breve, si bien el capítulo es relativamente corto. Lo dejé hasta aquí por el simple hecho de que estoy furiosa con mi internet :( estuve como 5 horas escribiendo todo el jodido episodio pero justamente tenía que irse el hijo de fruta, imposibilitandome guardar como se debe ;-;

Esto ha continuado durante todo el jodido día y en serio que estoy muy furiosa... Todo mi maldito proceso se fue por el caño por culpa de el internet...


	6. Chapter 6 OC de katon789

BnHA x inFamous

Capítulo 6

-John Pryce-

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no hero e inFAMOUS no me pertenecen, estos son de Horikoshi Kohei y Sucker Punch Productions. Esto es escrito con fines de entretenimiento, las historias serán ligeramente diferentes, en especial la historia de inFAMOUS 2... ¡Estas advertido!**

 **ADVERTENCIA NO. 2: Spoilers de inFAMOUS 1, 2, Second Son, First Light. Spoilers de Boku no Hero Academia -empezando desde el capítulo 98 en adelante- y OC en esta trama.**

* * *

 **—** Es un gusto conocerlo... _John Pryce_ — una voz llegó a los oídos, el joven muchacho volteó hacia todos lados con tal de ver de dónde provenía la voz. Una pata se hizo presente indicando que mirara hacia abajo, John posó su mirada en la criatura -literalmente tierna-, contemplado que era una especia de ratón del tamaño de un oso de peluche, ¿Este era el director? eso pensó pryce — Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Nedzu, soy el director de esta acade-... ¿Joven _Pryce_... porqué está acariciando mis orejas? — preguntó el director sin reproche. John continuó acariciando las orejas y el pelaje de Nedzu con una expresión divertida.

— ¿Porque nadie me dijo que el director sería alguien tan adorable y felpudo? — era obvio que estaba enternecido por lo que estaba enfrente suyo.

— Joven, le pido por favor que deje mis orejas y pelaje en paz, vine para recibirlo después de que me avisaron de que había perdido su vuelo a Japón — dijo Nedzu apartándose del chico castaño — Se suponía que iría con sus amigos de Seattle. Pero bueno, — suspiró la criatura adorable — ¿Que se le puede hacer? Y de ahora en adelante vivirá también aquí, ya que desde no hace mucho convertimos esta escuela en un internado — el director comenzó a avanzar indicando que le siguiera. John asintió y ambos se adentraron a la enorme escuela, el de pelo castaño admiraba todo, estaba más que sorprendido.

— Nuestras instalaciones de esta escuela están diseñadas para entrenar a cada uno de los alumnos, teniendo como profesores a varios Héroes admirados por la sociedad... Por el momento estamos en unas cuantas complicaciones con unas cuantas cosas, no se preocupe si algo malo sucede. Le aseguro que estará cómodo aquí y podrá aumentar sus capacidades de sus poderes de **"Hollín"**.

 _"Increíble... todo aquí dentro es enorme, ojalá pueda encontrarme con mis amigos y ¡la criatura adorable sabe de mis poderes!"_ — pensó para sí mismo. Miró por los grandes ventanales a su lado derecho observando que había 4 edificios, los miró con duda, preguntándose si ahí es donde viviría. El director detuvo su caminar para mirar al joven, resulta que ambos habían llegado a la dirección en donde se harían los últimos papeleos acerca de la transferencia. Por un lado, él estaba feliz porque por fin vería a sus amigos de vuelta, pero a la vez nerviosos al saber que era posible que estuviera en alguna clase en donde no estén ellos.

Unos minutos más tarde, se había completado el papeleo de transferencia y era hora de saber cuál sería el salón que le tocaría. Un poco después el timbre sonó, escuchó voces, risas, pasos e charlas. Se dio cuenta que era la hora del almuerzo con tan solo escuchar que "tenían hambre", Nedzu suspiró mientras le avisaba que su clase era la 1-B. "Wow, Clase 1-B" — pensó emocionado, salió de la dirección con tal de hallar su salón correspondiente, había mucha gente, por lo que dedujo el mirando a cada uno escuchando sus conversaciones, aunque de igual manera tenía que ignorarlas ya que sería de mala educación.

* * *

Buscó por 10 minutos y por fin la encontró, suponía que la que estaba al lado era la clase 1-A donde estarían sus amigos, volvió a suspirar para calmar sus nervios, entró con cautela mirando el interior... estaba vacío... ¡Claro! ¡Había olvidado que todos estaban almorzando! ¡Pero como pudo ser tan ingenuo! **_-inserte ligero sarcasmo-_** en fin, buscó entre todos los asientos hasta encontrar uno donde no estuvieran las pertenencias de alguien más. Encontró uno al final de la fila junto a la ventana, nuevamente volvió a suspirar y se sentó con tal de mantener calmados su enorme nerviosismo y no causar disturbios para cuando tenga que encarar a sus nuevos compañeros.

— Ay mamita... ¿Por qué a mí? — dijo el conductor de hollín. Luego de unos cuantos minutos el timbre volvió a sonar escuchando los pasos, voces estaban aumentado mientras regresaban a clases, respiró un par de veces para calmarse y recordando el causar una buena impresión. La puerta del salón comenzó a abrirse dejando ver a muchas personas, entre ellas a muchas chicas y chicos, John los miró con rareza, parecía que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, no fue hasta que el profesor llegó.

— Oh, así que tú eres John Pryce, me estaba preguntando donde diablos estabas mocoso — dijo con una voz neutra, aunque para él fue algo ofensivo, quien diría que su profesor sería alguien... tan de carácter fuerte. Al nombrar el nombre del chico todos voltearon a todos lados hasta dar en el último lugar de la fila junto a la ventana, todos posaron su vista en el... Quien solo se veía nervioso, pero saludó de manera amistosa con sus compañeros — ¡¿Que estás esperando?! ¡Pasa aquí al frente para que te presentes! — ordenó el profesor cuyo nombre de Héroe es Blood King, John palideció y con nerviosismo fue a donde dijo su maestro. Miró a toda la clase quien al parecer lo miraban como un bicho raro, menos una chica, que tenía largos cuernos.

— B-Bueno, amm... Hola, mi nombre es John Pryce, vengo de Bellingham, una ciudad cercana de Seattle. Mi poder es el **Hollín**... más bien es como carbono impuro — dijo el mientras de las puntas de sus dedos sacaba ligeras muestras de lo que es. Los demás se miraron sorprendidos, haciendo que el chico agarrara confianza para seguí hablando — Mayormente suelo usar mis poderes para defensa personal, aunque también suelo usar algunas armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo como una Bastón extensible que suelen usar algunos policías, pero fuera de ello el **Hollín** me ayuda a disparar, a veces correr, o incluso saltar más alto y es un poder muy genial. — dijo el sacando una ligera sonrisa. Notó que los demás se veían en más confianza.

— Bien, mocoso. En la siguiente hora tendremos un entrenamiento, nos mostrarás tus habilidades y veremos en que mejorar ¿Oíste? — dijo el profesor — Eso también va para ustedes.

 _"¡SI!"_ — dijeron todos los demás, Blood King pidió que se volviera a sentar John en aquel lugar. El asintió y se dirigió ahí. Al sentarse miró como una chica de cabello anaranjado se volteaba a ver al muchacho.

— Oye, tienes un buen Quirk — dijo ella.

— Gracias — dijo el dándole una sonrisa. Ella igualmente correspondió. Creo que inició su primera amistad en UA.

* * *

La hora pasó increíblemente rápido para él, hasta podía decir que no se sintió el tiempo moverse, pero bueno. Era hora de empezar, con lo acordado del profesor... ¡Llegó la hora de demostrar las habilidades de John Pryce!

Todos estaban dirigiéndose al salón de entrenamiento, entusiasmados por lo que pronto verían, todos especulaban que sería alguien impresionante, eso incluía a su nueva amiga. Su nombre era Itsuka Kendou y cuyo Quirk era "Grandes Puños", la capacidad de transformar el tamaño de sus manos para aumentar su fuerza, Itsuka al parecer era de alguna manera amigable, los demás también se le fueron acercando con tal de saber algo de él.

Al llegar al salón el nuevo quedó impresionado al ver que era increíblemente enorme.

— _Wow! amazing! It's incredibly huge ! How can you train in such a giant space!?_ — dijo sorprendido el conductor de hollín quien se veía increíblemente asombrado ante el gran espacio que era este lugar — Tiene el tamaño de un auditorio — dijo aun mirando todo.

— Ya deja de sorprenderte por todo mocoso, tienes que mostrarnos tus habilidades — dijo sin rodeos el profesor, los demás rieron levemente pero también asintieron ya que también querían ver, — Bien, ponte en el centro de la arena de combate, te pondremos a prueba con unos cuantos robots. Espero y puedas hacer algo —continuó el profesor. — Si harás algo antes de combatir será mejor que lo hagas, no quiero perder tiempo y todos quieren entrenar — el muchacho asintió, buscó en alguna parte en donde pudiera recargar su hollín, más no había donde recargarse.

— Ah, disculpe, pero no veo algo que pudiera ayudarme. El hollín lo podría encontrar en ductos de humo, o hasta en los tubos de escape de los autos, pero no veo nada que me pueda ayudar a conseguir hollín.

— Pues entonces pelea con lo que tengas, después de todo tienes que hallar una manera para seguir — dijo el profesor, eso levantó un poco el ánimo a el muchacho, este asintió y le dijo que estaba listo. Blood King sonrió y comenzó la masa-ejem! la batalla, un temblor se hizo presente, tanto que hizo que casi cayera de sentó el chico. Un robot de tamaño "favorable" estaba enfrente suyo, los nervios de John salieron disparados al ver lo enorme que era aquel robot de combate.

— ¡WOW! ¡AY MAMITA! ¡ES ENORME! — gritó de la sorpresa, el robot con uno de sus puños se dirigió hacia el conductor de Hollín. De pura suerte, lo logró esquivar, por alguna razón se sentía bien volver a pelear después de todo lo sucedido en Seattle y debía admitirlo... _"Extrañaba volver a pelear como un Conductor"._ — ¡AY MAMITA! ¡AY MAMITA! ¡AY MAMITA! ¡COMO ESPERAN QUE LLEGUE A DERROTAR AQUELLA COSA GIGANTE!

Con sus poderes muy apenas podía zafar de puro panzazo de cada ataque de su "amigo" robot. Más con ese pequeño tiempo logró descubrir algo, al quedar detrás del robot vio algo lo que sería una compuerta, John supo inmediatamente que hacer. Concentrando el Hollín en sus piernas dio un salto que le hizo llegar hasta la cabeza de este ser gigante de inteligencia artificial.

Con cuidado fue a parar a donde estaba la compuerta, parecía entreabierta, utilizó otro poco de su poder para poder abrirla y ver todo el panel. — Según mis conocimientos en la mecánica y computación. Aquí debe de haber algo que lo desactive — dijo para sí mismo, el robot al saber que estaba haciendo su objetivo empezó a sacudirse con tal de que soltara, John se agarró fuerte para evitar salir volando y perder sin siquiera haber derrotado al oponente. ¡No señor! ¡No ahora! — ¡SI PUDE CON LOS DEL DUP PUEDO CON ESTE TAMBIÉN! — gritó y se puso manos a la obra, comenzó maniobrar rápidamente con sus manos en busca de que algo lo pudiera desactivar, comenzó a apretar unas cuantas cosas y mover algunos cables, el robot quedó quieto por un momento. "¿Lo logró?" pensaban todos. Aunque el robot nuevamente se activó.

— Oh-oh... — dijo John quien al parecer empezó a sudar frío al ver lo que acaba de hacer — ¡creo que la cagué...! — dijo. El robot empezó a moverse de forma parecida a un toro mecánico, no para de sacudirse y como cereza del pastel, miró a los demás presentes como una amenaza, ¡joder! se dirigió de manera rápida hacia ellos con la intención de eliminarlos, Blood King se interpuso para evitar que les hiciera algo a sus chicos, se preparó para recibir el impacto, pero no llegó... ¿Qué pasó? El robot estaba frente a él, quieto, sacaba ligeras chispas junto con algunos rayos. Aquel ser de inteligencia artificial cayó lentamente enfrente de todos y sus orbes con los que podía ver, se apagaron. Detrás de eso, apareció John quien al parecer estaba un tanto aturdido y en sus manos poseía un pequeño generador y varios cables. — Dios, eso sí que fue una cosa de locos, pensé que los mataría — dijo mostrando una sonrisa, todos miraron con ojos tan abiertos que parecerían que se iban a salir de sus cuencas... Los gritos de euforia comenzaron a aparecer, en señal de felicitación por la gran hazaña. Blood King por un lado estuvo sorprendido, un joven chico pudo contra un robot del doble de grande que los que se enfrentaron en el pasado sus alumnos. Eso fue impresionante.

— Chicos, la clase ha terminado, pueden irse a sus casas, Joven John será mejor vaya a los dormitorios ya que así es donde vivirá y también para que pueda recuperar sus energías. Y las clases comienzan a partir de las 7 de la mañana — dijo el profesor. El susodicho volvió a sonreír, impresionó a más de uno y eso es bueno.

 _"UA comienza para un nuevo conductor"_

* * *

 ** _[Unas horas más tarde]_**

John estaba terminando de instalar todas sus pertenencias en su nueva habitación, jamás había estado tan cómodo desde lo acontecido en Seattle. Terminó de acomodar unas cuantas cosas para después decir...

— ¡POR FIN! ¡Ya estoy oficialmente instalado! — dijo el, estaba tan agotado y para colmo el robot con el que peleó le dejó aturdido debido a la gran eléctrica que poseía el generador, su estómago retumbó del hambre. No comió nada desde el avión, además de que la hora del lunch se le pasó por estar esperando a que su transferencia fuera completada. Salió de su cuarto para ir a investigar si había algo comestible o algo para prepararse tan siquiera algo... Qué bueno que se memorizó los caminos, desde que llegó se puso a investigar donde quedaba cada cosa y así no perderse en los enormes edificios que tenían estos enormes edificios.

Al llegar lo que era al parecer la cocina, escuchó de lejos que las puertas del dormitorio se abren dejando ver a muchos nuevos compañeros, se veían algo agotados. Pero qué más da, él también tuvo un día agotador.

Continuó buscando que hacer en el refrigerador hasta sentir algo frío "¿Soy yo o alguien encendió el aire acondicionado?" — Pensó el chico, se dio la vuelta mirando que muchos de los presentes lo estaban mirando. En especial alguien de pelo bicolor.

— _¡Wow! ¡Don't scared me!_ — dijo John, quien se veía algo raro que lo miraran, que no fueran sus compañeros del salón claro... — ¿Que sucede? — preguntó.

— ¿Podrías explicar porque estas en nuestro dormitorio? — preguntó de golpe una chica un tanto más baja que él.

— Oh ya veo, soy J-

— _¡JOHN!_ — dijo una persona quien con cariño lo abraza, todos quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso el susodicho, pero de no ser una cabellera rubia que logró reconocer al instante. — _¡I missed you so much John!_ — de inmediato el chico abrazó a la rubia dejando más anonadados a los presentes.

— _I missed you so much too... Elena..._ — era una escena conmovedora pero rara al no saber quién es aquel chico de cabello castaño. Ambos después de unos segundos se separaron para ahora si presentarse como se debe — Perdón por eso, bueno, soy John Pryce y soy su nuevo compañero... De cuarto, pero no de clase. Estoy en la clase 1-B. — ahí todos ya entendieron el asunto. Bueno al menos ya tenían a uno más en el grupo. Todos le dieron una cálida bienvenida, en especial Elena y sus amigos quienes también extrañaron al chico después de lo sucedido en Seattle.

Al anochecer John estaba cenando con sus nuevos amigos del dormitorio, todos charlaban tranquilamente, lo típico de una cena normal... casi familiar. Un ambiente más favorable era el que había entre Elena y John quienes al parecer eran muy cercanos, Elena explicó que ambos se conocían cuando John había ido de turismo a New Marais hace algunos años atrás antes de ser un conductor, sin duda que ellos eran muy cercanos y eso para ambos era bueno, cosa que para cierto chico no le pareció buena la vista que tiene con respecto a esos dos.

— ¿Y cómo estaba New Marais? — preguntó el chico — Hace mucho que no se de la ciudad ¡y ni siquiera se te ocurrió mandarme una postal! — hizo un ligero puchero, ella se disculpó resumiendo todo lo que sucedió durante tanto tiempo si verlo. — _Oh jesus..._ Entonces tienes los poderes de aquel que te cuidó en New Marais, ¡Eso está de locos!

— Lo sé, me encantan sus poderes — dijo ella mirando sus manos las cuales sacaban unos cuantos rayos celestes. John miró con asombro aquellos rayos celestes y cuando tocó uno de ellos le dio un fuerte choque aturdiéndolo igual o peor que cuando peleó contra aquel robot gigante — ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! Aun no mido la cantidad de electricidad de mis poderes, es que estado trabajando en un movimiento especial de Cole.

— No te preocupes, de todas maneras, ya recibí algo igual — dijo él.

Así continuaron charlando hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, los 5 individuos de origen americano se despidieron para irse a dormir y recuperar nuevamente sus energías. Pues mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _Bueno sinceramente que me tuve que "literalmente" quemar la cabeza para poder dar un buen episodio y la verdad que me siento satisfecha con el resultado de esta historia..._**

 ** _Por cierto, Muchas Gracias a Katon 789 quien me a pedido incluir en la historia a su personaje de su fanfic, JOHN PRYCE, si quieren vayan a ver su fanfic de inFAMOUS_**

 ** _Nuevo camino, nueva vida inFAMOUS._**

 ** _En serio Katon, muchas gracias :) Y bueno eso sería todo por hoy, pronto les traeré un nuevo capítulo de este crossover, solo sean pacientes..._**

 ** _Adios!_**


	7. Chapter 7

BnHA x inFamous

Capítulo 7

 _"Cole's Weapon and Sad Memories"_

* * *

Las cosas continuaron su curso, los 5 conductores ya habían pasado su primera semana en el internado de UA.  
Todos ya se habían acostumbrado a los nuevos integrantes de la escuela.

Hoy Elena se encontraba nuevamente entrenando con Denki para mejorar sus habilidades, en especial su límite de sobrecargas, ella ya ha visto varias veces el cómo se comporta su amigo cuando sobrepasa sus límites de electricidad.

Lo hacían ver completamente tonto, Denki se convertía en un completo idiota.

— Wehee~ — Elena intentaba recobrarse de sus momentos de idioteces por parte de su amigo. Era gracioso verlo de esa manera, aunque por otro lado se sentía mal ya que parecía y no progresar.

— _God dammit, Denki! ~_ — dijo Elena en forma regaño — Esto parece no avanzar...

— Wehee~

Llevó a su amigo a descansar para que pudiera estar como nuevo de un rato, mientras ella seguiría entrañando su movimiento especial de Hojas de Gigavatios. Dejó a Denki con el profesor, por otra parte Katsuki miraba todo el show mientras entrenaba, quería ayudar, pero no sabía nada acerca de electricidad, el rubio miró a la chica quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Supuso que estaba concentrando de vuelta sus poderes en sus antebrazos, ya que emanaban ligeramente las cargas eléctricas.

Por otra parte... Elena intentaba lograr aquel movimiento que Colé no puso hacer, podía sentir como su poder corría por sus brazos, mas sin embargo empezaron a doler sus dedos, apretó los ojos para soportarlo, dejó que su mente divagara en sus memorias para distraer aquel dolor.

Fue cuando empezó a ver algo allí, pequeños recuerdos... Sin embargo, estos eran un poco diferentes. Elena abrió los ojos mientras los rayos lentamente desaparecían, respiraba pesadamente y su frente sudaba... ¿Que fue eso? Se preguntó ella.

— ¡Hey! ¿Elena éstas bien? — preguntó Denki, quien se veía ya mucho mejor.

— S-si... _I'm fine... I'm fine... Oh Jesús. What was that...?_ — Elena estaba confundida, miró a su compañero quien este se mostraba preocupado. ¿Qué fue lo que vio? No lo sabía, pero de algo le sonaban aquello que vio.

— ¿Que sucedió? — preguntó Aizawa acercándose a la chica, los demás también fueron a ver qué pasaba. Todos fueron testigo de lo que ocurrió — ¿Señorita Elena? — nombró a la chica rubia, ella volteó para verlo, aunque se llevó una ligera sorpresa, los ojos azules de la chica parecían iluminados como si tuviera un poder oculto. Los demás estuvieron también anonadados ante lo visto, sus ojos se apagaron al instante al momento en que parpadeó. Volviendo a aquellos ojos azules con las cuales conocieron, Kirishima sintió curiosidad, Denki sintió curiosidad, Izuku sentía curiosidad, hasta Katsuki la tenía... Aizawa al ver que no obtuvo respuesta suspiró, avisando que ya podían irse a los dormitorios y ellos asintieron mientras se retiraban uno por uno, la muchacha se levantó como pudo y con dolor en su cuerpo se va a cambiar a los vestidores a su uniforme escolar.

* * *

— Eso fue muy raro viniendo de ti Elena-chan — dijo Tsuyu mientras se cambiaba al igual que todas las demás. Elena miró a la susodicha quien le tenía la mirada fijo con sus enormes ojos de sapo, la chica rubia suspiró.

— Lo sé. También para mi, fue algo muy... Inusual. Solo intentaba hacer un movimiento especial de Cole, pero... Algo pasó — dijo perdida en sus pensamientos, Fetch también lo notó y se acerca a ella:

— ¿Que fue lo que viste Elena? —preguntó la pelirosada. Quizás podía ayudarla, podría ser que estaba descubriendo nuevos trucos como lo hizo ella mientras solía estar en Seattle. — Quizás puedo ayudarte con ello, no sé, parecía como si estuvieras despertando nuevos trucos.

— No lo sé, se veían como... Mis memorias... Pero se veían diferentes, parece que esas memorias no eran mías. — dijo Elena. Eso dejó impresionadas a todas las presentes, menos a Fetch ya que cuando conoció a Delsin pasó algo similar; de hecho fue casi igual. La chica terminó de vestirse y salió del lugar dejando a las demás igual para terminar de cambiarse, todas cambiaron decidieron mejor dejar el asunto hasta allí. Ya que al parecer Elena no quería hablar sobre ello...

Al llegar a los dormitorios todos fueron recibidos por John quien se encontraba mirando la televisión. Los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de Jonh ya que era bastante simpático a la vista de muchos y además de ser amigo de Elena desde muchos años, era un ambiente bastante ameno y agradable para ambos conductores. Unas horas mas tarde llegó el profesor Present Mic con una caja -increíblemente grande- en manos, era de color negro y poseía varias cintas policiales de "WARNING" o advertencia.

— _¿Miss Elena? I'll bring you a package, from New Marais my lady... I hope you like it_ — dijo el profesor dejando la gran caja — Tuvo que ir a recogerla el personal de la escuela ya que al parecer era un objeto no identificado y podría haber muchas cosas dentro. La verdad es que estuvo un largo tiempo con el papeleo hasta que pudieron darnos el permiso de llevarnoslo. Pero por fin está aquí lo que de seguro era lo estaba esperando Lady — dicho esto Elena tomó la caja en manos dejándola cuidadosamente en el suelo como si tuviera algo frágil en su interior, quitó todas las cintas revelando que había un candado, ella supo que hacer y cargando ligeramente su poder lanzó un rayo que hizo que el candado se abriera de una sola, se escuchó un "TIC", se había abierto la caja... levantó la parte superior para mirar lo que había dentro... No pudo evitar contener la respiración al ver todo lo que estaba allí, su arma, el arma del _"Santo Patrón de New Marais"_... Una gran sonrisa se formó en rostro de la chica y tomó el arma en sus manos.

— _Is... His weapon... It's his weapon, the AMP! It's the AMP!_ — con alegría cargó su arma con 1000 Voltios haciendo que sus rayos se vieron reflejado en el arma impresionando a mas de uno — _OH SHIT THIS IS SO FUCKING CRAZY! IT FEELS SO GOOD!_ — los rayos dejaron de salir, dando a entender que no lo podía utilizar aquí. Sin embargo el profesor quien aún se encontraba más cosas dentro de la caja, ella también lo notó. Los demás por curiosidad se acercaron para ver que había allí dentro.

Las manos de Elena temblaron al ver lo demás que estaba ahí. Estaban muchas cosas y las cuales eran cuando Cole aún vivía... El ICR con el que había vencido a la Bestia, estaba algo rota y sin carga. Era solo el aparato que se veía claramente que estaba sin usarse como si fuera un adorno, también había fotos de cole y ella que fueron sin querer tomadas por el celular de Zeke, cada foto tenía un momento especial en la vida de chica pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue algo que creía que jamás volvería a verla.

La chaqueta de cole, su cinturón donde llevaba consigo el AMP, sus pantalones con su típico diseño de asterisco en su pierna derecha, era toda su vestimenta... junto a ella una última cosa, una carta... abrió la carta para ver su contenido, al ver la letra se dio cuenta que era una carta de Zeke.

* * *

 _27/Feb/2017_

 _Dear Elena:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya te llegó el paquete que te dije, de seguro estarías llorando al ver todo lo demás que hay dentro de esta caja, en especial la vestimenta que usaba Cole antes de sacrificarse ¿No es así? Es para que lo uses como tu traje de súper heroína ... Y bueno, era una sorpresa para ti, mi niña, te olvidaste que hoy era tu cumpleaños. El arma de Cole no era solo tu regalo, también estaban aquellas fotos que sin querer les tomé cuando tenían un momento tranquilo. Al conocerte, pensé que solo darías problemas al ser solo una niña, tenerte con nosotros era un gran riesgo pero con solo ver la mirada de mi mejor amigo, me di cuenta que había algo que le hacía seguir adelante._

 _Una... chispa apareció en ustedes... parecía que formó en un lazo increíblemente fuerte a pesar de que se acaban de conocer, a mis ojos era como padre e hija, ustedes dos eran como dos gotas de agua, oh hombre, hasta Cole lo dijo... Ambos eran tan sinceros tanto en sus acciones como lo eran sus palabras, para el era como tener aquella hija que nunca pudo tener después de la muerte de Trish, su novia, quien ahora se encuentra junto Cole en el otro mundo. Que en paz descansen ambos..._

 _Elena, hay muchas cosas que no puedo expresar por medio de esta carta, pero solo hay una cosa en la ambos, Cole y yo sabíamos... Esto ni siquiera lo sabe Nix o Lucy_

 _Tu eres alguien fuerte, capaz de actuar en situaciones difíciles, lo comprobamos cuando te arriesgaste a pelear contra la Bestia aún sabiendo como acabaría todo, de igual manera lo hiciste... Casi te perdemos por querer salvarnos a nosotros... Aún me sigo lamentando por ello ya que, si hubieramos tardado un segundo mas ya estaríamos imaginando el peor escenario. Eres fuerte, siempre te adentraste a todas nuestras cosas para ayudar y me sigue sorprendiendo en como es que sigues viva después de todo, eres especial y única..._

 _Elena, ojalá comprendas que tus poderes son de aquel que te salvó la vida y la vida de toda la humanidad... Jamás los uses para el mal... Jamás..._

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños y buena suerte mi niña..._**

* * *

Elena quedó en shock al leer todo, la carta simplemente cayó al suelo sus lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer, tomó la chaqueta de su mejor amigo y la abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana, lloró. Si... Lloró, lloró mientras recordaba aquellos momentos en New Marais, agradeciendo un montón de veces. Las chicas se les estremeció el pecho al ver toda la escena por parte de su amiga, los chicos no sabían si sentir pena o sentir felicidad. Lloraba pero agradecía... Present Mic se acercó a la chica para darle algo de consuelo, le dio un pequeño abrazo con tal de calmar ese pequeño llanto. Los extranjero de Seattle también se acercaron con tal de darle consuelo, los japoneses también hicieron lo mismo, tanto los chicos como las chicas abrazaron a la chica, mientras que Katsuki no se animó y sólo mira desde desde su lugar...

Katsuki sintió que se le revolvió el estomago, no quería vomitar, sentía mas una opresión en el estómago... Sus emociones parecían querer salir a flote... ¿Que era ello? No lo sabía con certeza... En silencio se retiró del lugar para ir a su habitación...

Mientras Elena dejó de llorar poco a poco, los demás miraron a la chica quien se veía ahora con una sonrisa, las lágrimas aún estaban ahí pero en menor cantidad. El profesor se disculpó por lo recién sucedido y cosa que a ella no le importó ahora solo tenía sueño, claramente el llorar le dio mucho cansancio... Dejó las cosas en la caja para llevarse a su habitación. Miró para todos lados intentando encontrar con su vista a cierta persona, pero mientras mas avanzaba no lo lograba, al llegar entristeció levemente, dio un suspiro al entrar a su habitación con la caja en su espalda.

Dentro dejó la caja negra sacando ahora todas aquellas cosas para ponerlas en su habitación, la vestimenta de Cole la colgó para después usarlo el día de mañana. Sin duda que era una cosa de locos, ella con tal de despejar un poco del lío de su mente, salió al balcón que había ahí que quedaba a la vista de el cuarto de Bakugou, pero eso no le importó por ahora... Abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio siendo recibida por el cálido viento del atardecer, ella sonrió. Con pasos lentos lleva al borde del balcón. Era tan relajante el ambiente que experimentaban sus cinco sentidos que le ponían la piel de gallina.

— _Oh man, it feels so good... That remaind me of New Marais... Zeke... Cole... Nix... Lucy... I miss you so much as you have no idea..._ — Ojalá pudiera verlos otra vez, miró al cielo observando como ligeras nubes se formaban, la chica continuó mirándolas hasta dar a parar su vista en el atardecer, de pronto se sintió observada.

— ¿Tanto es ese cariño que les tienes **_rayitos_**? — dijo una voz conocida, resultaba ser Katsuki quien se encontraba en el balcón de su cuarto. Ella suspiró y contesta:

— Lo es, _Bakugo..._ — eso sorprendió de manera inesperada al chico rubio. El que lo llamara por su apellido fue algo que de verdad no se esperaba ya estaba esperando que bromeara con aquel apodo que le dio el segundo día en que se conocieron, la chica sonrió y continúa: — Les tengo tanto cariño como no tienes idea, ellos fueron quienes me salvaron la vida. Como sabes jamás tuve a una familia con la cual compartir mis risas, mis penas, mis logros... nada de eso... siempre viví en los suburbios. Allá en New Marais, antes de que llegara Cole a mi vida, la ciudad era tacaña e hipócritas... La gente siempre me miró con repudio e asco ya que era de la calle y nadie quería ayudarme.

— La pinche gente está loca, si pudiste sobrevivir a duras penas... ¿Pero porqué le tienes tanto cariño con tan solo el mencionar aquel hombre vejestorio? — dijo Katsuki con cierta rabia.

— Desde que me salvó de las calles, el me dio, comida, cama, agua... Una pequeña vivienda... Cole para mi era como un padre al que jamás pude tener. Créeme Bakugo, si tu estuvieras en mi lugar también le tendrías mucho cariño. — dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos de su balcón. La mirada azulada con la rojiza chocaron entre sí como si hubiera algo que hacía que no dejaran de verse aunque para la vista de ciertos expectantes, miraban toda la escena desde sus ventanas, no podían oír nada mas que ver y a su imaginación parecía que ambos individuos tenían una batalla de miradas... Pero para los mencionados, se sentía diferente. Algo que ambos no logran describir...

— ¡JA! ¿Yo para que le tendría cariño aún vejestorio que me ah "salvado" de las calles? — hizo énfasis a la palabra _SALVADO_ — fácilmente podría habermelas arreglado si estuviera en tu lugar.

— No seas ambicioso. No sabes como era New Marais en ese tiempo...

— Y no me importa, y ni quiero saber

— Bueno, ahí ya t-... — una gran punzada llegó a su cabeza, haciendo que formara una mueca. Que para el chico de mirada rojiza no dejó pasar desapercibida.

— ¡Hey! ¿Que te pasa **_rayitos_**? — la vista de la chica se empezó a nublar y la voz de Katsuki se fue haciendo más lejana hasta que ya no pudo seguir soportando aquel dolor. Su vista se tornó oscura no sin escuchar una última palabra.

 _ **"¡ELENA!"**_ — de ahí ya no logró escuchar nada mas.

* * *

— ¡Demonios Elena! ¡En serio que das problemas! ¡Joder! — la mirada de Katsuki se miraba entre preocupado y molesto, pero era mas de preocupación que nada — ¡JODER! ¡JODER! ¡JODER! — repetía el chico mientras llevaba en brazos a Elena. Corría como le dejaban sus piernas para llegar a la enfermería. Abrió la puerta de golpe — ¡RECOVERY GIRL! — gritó el chico.

— ¡Bakugo-san! ¿Cuantas veces le dije que no entr-

— ¡Eso para después! ¡Ele... Ella se desmayó! — por poco decía su nombre.

— ¡Oh cielos! ¡Ponla sobre la camilla! — el con prisa la deja en cama mientras que Recovery empieza a ver el estado de la chica, Bakugo se quedó ahí en caso de que sucediera algo. — Cielos, ¿desde cuando tiene estas cicatrices?, ¿jamás se las habías notado joven Bakugou? — preguntó la enfermera quien se veía angustiada.

— Solo pude ver un poco, desde sus palmas y dedos — dijo el.

— Que curioso, resulta que esto le llegan ahora hasta los brazos...

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	8. Chapter 8

BnHA x inFamous

Capítulo 8

 _"Storm of Emotions"_

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes de la saga de inFAMOUS, no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Sucker Punch Productions -excepto por el OC ese si es mío-. Y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia para algunos) tampoco me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Horikoshi Kouhei... Las historias originales serán ligeramente cambiadas, pero no exageradamente ya que si no estaría arruinando todo... Esto solo es hecho con el fin de entretener.**

* * *

Las cosas continuaron con cierta incertidumbre, lo que había dicho Recovery Girl no le hacía sentir bien al chico quien aún se encontraba ahí en caso de que algo más sucediera.

— Creo que fue su poder el que hizo esto — eso dejó sorprendido a el chico. — Fue debido a sobre esfuerzo mental, lo que le llevó al colapso. ¿Joven Bakugo, la señorita Elena ha estado usando de más su Quirk? — Bakugo sabía bien que responder, si siempre observó como _"intentaba"_ -recalco el intentar- lo cual según lo que escuchó de Denki es que usa más de lo que puede soportar, era estúpido, lo sabía...

— Sí, esa estúpida, cada vez que vamos a las horas de entrenamiento, intenta hacer un movimiento de ese... Tal, Cole... Según lo que sé es que quiere llegar a 1,000,000 de vatios para lograrlo.

— ¡Oh santo cielo! ¡Pero aún ella es una chica para llegar a tales extremos como el hombre eléctrico! — volvió a sorprenderse, ¿También sabía sobre ese hombre? ¿Cómo? — Cole era alguien adulto cuando recibió sus poderes. Pero ir hasta eso, es casi nulo para alguien para su edad.

— ¿Eso quiere decir? — volvió a preguntar Bakugo.

— Ella no puede desarrollar al 100% su Quirk cuando se trata de un poder pasado. No mucha gente puede heredar los poderes de otra persona. En Estados Unidos la gente no estaba muy contenta con la gente con poderes, los conductores y gente como nosotros son diferentes en muchos sentidos... Nosotros heredamos un poder o dos ya de nuestros padres o podemos mutar y tener un nuevo Quirk.  
Y los conductores, no todos, tienden a obtener poderes... Los conductores nacieron por un experimento que sucedió hace 9 años, hubo muchos casos de mucha gente muriendo en otras partes del mundo. Esas personas eran Conductores... Ellos murieron después de lo acontecido de en New Marais con el hombre eléctrico.

— ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto acerca de ese hombre?

— All Might hace un tiempo estuvo en América, durante su tiempo ahí escuchó muchos rumores acerca de aquel hombre y su historia, me había contado que conoció a un hombre que estuvo presente en todo lo que vivió el.

— ... — Bakugo sintió duda, mucha... Demasiada... ¿Qué tanto pudo haber hecho Cole para ser tan recordado? -se preguntó así mismo- — Joven Bakugo ya puede retirarse, de seguro debe de estar agotado y debe reponerse. Porque mañana tendrá un día agotador. Ya puede llevarse a la señorita Elena... — dijo Recovery Girl, el chico asintió y salió del lugar ahora con la chica a cuestas en su espalda.

 _"Joder Elena, me haces preocupar por nada..."_ — pensó el chico mientras se dirigía devuelta a los dormitorios. Ahora todo estaba en más calma, toda UA quedaba en silencio y solo se oían los pasos de él. Lo suficiente para dar paz a cualquiera, pero de pronto se escucharon algunos sollozos, era Elena quien se agarraba fuertemente de la camiseta del rubio.

— Cole... — pronunció ella entre sus sollozos — Zeke... Nix... Lucy... — continuó ella entre sollozos. ¿Quiénes eran Lucy y Nix? ¿Algo tenía que ver en la vida de Elena? — _I_ _miss_ _them_ _so_ _much_ _..._ _Please_ _..._ _Don't_ _leave_ _me_ _alone_ _again_ _..._ _Not_ _again_ _..._

—... Maldita sea... — maldijo a él y a su suerte. ¿Porque ahora se siente mal? ¿Porque se siente que le falta el aire con tal solo escuchar sus lamentos...?

— _Don't_ _leave_ _me_ _alone_ _, i_ _don't_ _wanna_ _..._ — Bakugo continuaba en debate si hacer algo o dejarla que siga hasta desahogarse.

— Joder... — al final tuvo que hacer algo o no dejaría de llorar. Maldijo nuevamente. Por darse cuenta de lo frágil que se había vuelto su orgullo, con paso más lentos y silenciosos comenzó a susurrar, aunque por ahora debía agradecer que no lo escucharía... Al menos...

— _Don't_ _worry_ _. I'm_ _gonna_ _to_ _protect_ _you_ _... I_ _gonna_ _be_ _your_ _only_ _hero_ _... So_ _please_ _..._ — el silencio reinó por breves segundos, analizando lo que estaba diciéndole, aunque el inglés no era mucho su fuerte. Dijo solo eso porque era lo único que pensaba, santo cielo... — _Stop_ _crying_ _..._ — el sollozo se calmó repentinamente sorprendiendo al chico quien ahora sentía vergüenza por lo que dijo, parecía más una confesión que consuelo, nuevamente se maldijo a él y su suerte, ¿Porque tuvo que ser ella?

 _"_ _Thank_ _you_ _"_ — escuchó. Los sollozos iban desapareciendo hasta que nuevamente terminaron, suspiró, dar consuelo no era lo suyo... Mucho menos hacer amistades, pero con Kirishima, Denki y Sero creo que son los únicos a quienes los ve como buenos amigos. Elena era una cosa diferente, quería a la chica, pero al mismo tiempo la odia, quien sabe el porqué.

La mente del chico solo es un tremendo lío... Al llegar al dormitorio 5-F abrió la puerta como pudo. Encontrando la caja de hace rato, dejó a Elena en su cama, así como si nada, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue principalmente la caja negra con cintas de "WARNING" con cautela de que la chica rubia no se despertara empezó a mirar todo, lo que contenía. Su arma, fotos y el ICR descompuesto...

— ¿Con que ese viejo es Cole?... ¿Qué fue lo que viste en ella? — susurró para sí mismo, sintiendo una molestia en el pecho, las fotos solo lo hacían enfurecer, el ICR también fue lo que le llamó la atención. — ¿Con esta cosa murieron todos los conductores? ¿Si ella es una conductora... ¿Porque no murió con él? — se preguntó... Mas decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto ya que le estaba causando dolor de cabeza con al de encontrar coherencia en las acciones del hombre eléctrico junto con Elena, se levantó del suelo y miró por última vez a Elena quien ahora estaba plácidamente dormida en su cama, el mismo también sintió sueño y decidió ir de una vez a su habitación, que bueno que estaba en frente, salió de ahí por el balcón.

* * *

 ** _[A la mañana siguiente]_**

— _Provisional_ _Licenses_ _?_ — preguntó la chica pelirosa, Aizawa estaba explicando acerca de lo que harían. Simplemente por hecho significativos para los alumnos de esta clase y la sociedad que conllevaban al símbolo de paz... All Might...

— Así es señorita Walker, licencias provisionales, iremos a un lugar donde se harán varias pruebas para ver si están capacitados para obtenerlas y estas les ayudará cuando se trate de combatir con villanos. Es como un examen, pero más dinámico.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿No está permitido usar poderes? — preguntó Eugene quien se veía ahora con dudas.

— No, solo está permitido para héroes autorizados y como apenas ustedes son estudiantes usar sus Quirks no se les será permitido. Ni siquiera a las personas de la sociedad se les tiene permitido —dijo Aizawa con seriedad.

— Entonces, ¿Si tenemos nuestras licencias podremos usar nuestros poderes en donde sea? — esta vez preguntó Delsin. Elena también iba a preguntar lo mismo pero el chico ya se le adelantó.

— Así es joven Rowe, pero solo en caso de emergencia como otro ataque a los villanos, o casos menores como asaltos o robos... ¿Entendido? — Todos asintieron, Aizawa suspiró y les pidió a todos que se alistaran ya que autobús en el que irían está por llegar. Todos van devuelta a los dormitorios para empacar sus cosas y sus trajes de héroes...

* * *

 ** _[Unos minutos más tarde]_**

— ¿Oigan y Elena-san? — preguntó el bicolor, fue cuando todos quedaron el blanco. Espantado miraron a todos lados del bus para ver si estaba en algún asiento... Y nada.

— Esa mocosa... — dijo Aizawa con cierta molestia, dejando en mucho más pánico a los chicos de la clase. De pronto escucharon golpecitos en una de las ventanas, Bakugo abrió la venta de donde provenían los sonidos dejando ver a una Elena surfeando en los cables de luz cercanos ¡SURFEANDO EN LOS CABLES!

— ¡WOAH! ¡ELENA QUE GENIAL! ¡NO ME CREÍ CUANDO DIJISTE QUE PODÍAS HACER ESO CON LOS CABLES! — dijo Denki quien se veía asombrado, los demás también se vieron asombrados, todos parecían alabar a la chica, ella con esos ligeros cumplidos ella decidió mostrarles un movimiento _-bastante típico en_ _Cole_ _si quieres ir más rápido de cierto lugar a otro-_. Con sus manos tomó más impulso siendo adelantada a más velocidad que el propio autobús podía dar y Elena al ver que se acercaba al poste tomó mucho más impulso para su mejor momento. Al llegar al tope mientras que todos miraban atento lo que sucedería, ella valientemente salta da un enorme salto que le hace flotar por breve segundos... Todos quedaron casi anonadados debido a que la gran altura que había saltado era parecida a lo que All Might podía hacer, Elena aún el aire saca ligeros rayos de sus manos haciéndola flotar.

Literalmente estaba flotando, se dejó caer en el techo del vehículo causando un ligero estruendo a los que se encontraban dentro de este, el vehículo se detuvo de repente, lo suficiente para no causar para evitar un accidente, pero si causó cierto impacto en todos los demás dentro. Ella aprovechando eso entró por la ventana que recién fue abierta para poder acomodarse mejor pero antes de que pudiera tocar el piso de este unas vendas se ataban a todo su cuerpo... Y sí... Muy fuerte...

— Mocosa... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo? — dijo el profesor Aizawa con una voz increíblemente tétrica haciendo que a más de uno les sonara una alarma de peligro, aunque no podían contradecir a su profesor ya que les importaba no ser reprobados por este o peor aún... ¡QUE LES DEJE UN TRABAJO EXTRA LARGO! ¡NO HAY PEOR TORTURA QUE ESO!

— _¡I-I'm s-so_ _sorry_ _! ¡_ _It_ _was_ _a_ _little_ _move_ _from_ _Cole_ _! ¡I'm_ _really_ _sorry_ _!_ — era obvio que la chica iba a sufrir, y mucho, con tan solo escuchar las palabras de perdón solo daba algo de lastima.

— Bien, si vuelves a hacer eso en medio de la calle, te suspenderé por 3 días haciendo trabajo comunitario ¡Eso también va para ustedes si alguien decide contradecirme! —gritó. Todos con miedo asintieron, hasta los extranjeros de Seattle sintieron como sus cuerpos quedaron hechos piedra alertándolos del peligro que podía llegar a ser su profesor de clase... ¡Muy aterrador!

 _"¡_ _Ok_ _! ¡NOTA MENTAL!: NUNCA HACER ENOJAR A NUESTRO PROFESOR..."_ — pensaron los tres chicos, y si, no podían contradecirle aunque Elena fuera apenas una reciente amiga de ellos, no querían ser reprobados por este profesor.

Después de cinco minutos, Elena se quedó callada mirando a la ventana de su asiento, era obvio que ya se sentía todo el ambiente tenso por lo que pasó en frente de sus ojos. No dijo nada durante todo el viaje... Solo silencio, ni siquiera pudo emitir palabra cuando alguien le comentaban algo a ella. Solo permaneció inmovil con un aura depresiva, que hasta incomodaban a los presentes, de no ser por Katsuki que se levantó del asiento para sentarse al lado suyo, la chica al sentir la presencia del chico volteó con ojos llenos de sorpresa, nuevamente las miradas en ambos comenzaron.

La misma escena de ayer se repitió, los ojos ojirubí del chico rubio se enfocaron en los azul eléctrico de la chica rubia y ella hizo lo mismo. El ambiente ahora no solo era incómodo, si no que ya se volvió algo penoso, por los de su alrededor, tanto así que parecían estar fuera de lugar... Aunque el ambiente fue roto cuando Katsuki le hizo una explosión en su rostro sin razón aparente dejando a todo con una expresión sin sorpresa.

— ¡Ya deja de pinches lamentarte! ¡Me pones de malas con solo verte la cara de idiota! — Ok... Eso si que nadie se lo esperaba. De hecho nadie se lo esperaba, esa expresión de Bakugo lo dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Para solo aquellos que lo conocían bien, en este caso Midoriya, Kirishima, Denki y Sero, esto fue un consuelo de Bakugo... A su manera... Pero para los demás esto fue como un regaño, aunque lo que menos aceptable para ellos fue ver como le hacía daño a una chica... ¡Una chica!

— _¡ha... haha, hahahahahahaha! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ — Carcajeaba la chica, los demás no supieron que demonios estaba pasando, pero para la susodicha fue el consuelo más "adorable" y extraño hasta ahora — _¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡OH GOSH, BAKUGOU... YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE TO GIVE COMFORT! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- OH GOD DAMMIT! ¡MY TUMMY-HAHAHAHA- I-I CAN'T BREATH!-HAHAHAHAHAHA!_ — la chica continuaba carcajeando todos al parecer estaban muy extrañados. Sinceramente ahora no sabían que hacer... Aunque Bakugo solo quería que la tierra le tragaba, fue vergonzoso, lo sabe bien, pero ahora su risa le hizo tanto feliz como más avergonzado.

— _OH! SHUT FUCK UP!_ — gritó el susodicho.

— _¡_ _Sorry, sorry... just... hahahahahaha! ¡give me five minutes!_ —la chica continuó riendo y carcajeado durante esos cinco minutos, pero por fin se calmó.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 ** _OK, se que me estoy tardando y sí esto me esta encantando. La siguiente parte será una gran batalla entre la preparatoria Seitaki y quizás... Fetch logre conquistar a cierto heterocromatico 7u7_**


	9. Chapter 9

BnHA x inFamous

Capítulo 9

 ** _"¡MOVE ON!, THE CONDUITS SHAKE ALL!" part 1_**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de inFAMOUS, no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Sucker Punch Productions -excepto por el OC ese si es mío-. Y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia para algunos) tampoco me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Horikoshi Kouhei... Las historias originales serán ligeramente cambiadas, pero no exageradamente ya que si no estaría arruinando todo... Esto solo es hecho con el fin de entretener. - en el anterior capítulo me equivoqué de nombre, no era Seitaki si no Shiketsu... ¡MIS DISCULPAS!**

* * *

— Bien, chicos... Ya llegamos, prepárense... — dijo el profesor sin expresión alguna, pero por alguna razón todos temblaron — Lo mejor está por empezar... en el Estadio Nacional de Takoba —ok ahora si con eso deben de asustarse. Esa expresión daba miedo. Ver a Aizawa sonreír... Oh por dios es el fin del mundo.

— Dios, me estoy poniendo nerviosa — dijo Jirou quien encontraba muy inquieta.

— ¿Que creen que pueda pasar en los exámenes? Ah, me pregunto si puedo conseguir mi licencia — eso puso algo más nerviosos a los presentes, sin embargo, Aizawa se inclina para quedar a la altura del mas bajito de la clase.

— Mineta, no es "Me pregunto" solo anda y obtén una — todos quedaron callados ante las palabras de aliento del profesor, volvió a su postura original para mirar a todos sus alumnos, eso incluía a los extranjeros. — Escuchen mocosos, si son capaces de aprobar el examen y conseguir sus licencias, ya no serán huevos... Se volverán polluelos encubados para aspirar a semiprofesional... ¡Todos den lo mejor sí!

Toda la clase sonrió y con eso sus ánimos subieron hasta los cielos, de verdad que Aizawa sabe escoger sus palabras. Todos olvidaron sus penas y nerviosismo con solo ese mínimo aliento de él, era ahora donde ellos tendrían que demostrar el que tanto han aprendido.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡NOS CONVERTIREMOS EN POLLUELOS! — habló Kirishima.

— ¡OK! ¡AHORA APURÉNSE! — dijo Fetch quien se veía ahora con más ánimos. Kirishima le siguió el juego y ambos con miradas cómplices empiezan a gritar al unísono:

— ¡¿LISTOS?!... PLUS!-

— _¡ULTRA!_ —todos quedaron en silencio ante lo visto. Voltearon dejando ver a un chico creo que de la misma edad que ellos si mal no se equivocan, este al parecer era de una preparatoria diferente por el estilo de su uniforme.

 _"Wow, it's sounds like Iida"_ — pensó Elena mientras miraba al joven quien ahora parecía disculparse de una forma muy... Rara -ejem si leyeron el manga sabrán ese tipo de disculpa-

Elena por otro lado miró a los que estaban detrás de él, al parecer era sus compañeros, luego miró a sus compañeros que estaban en un ligero shock por lo reciente, luego miró a Bakugo quien se veía con la expresión de siempre, pero para Elena parecía que no era problema para él, si bien aguanta a sus compañeros, podrá con este también. Aunque también quería darle las gracias por aquel consuelo de hace rato, sin dudarlo se acercó a donde estaba el quien al parecer tenía una mirada seria.

— _Hey,_ — la voz de Elena hizo que Bakugo volteara por reflejo — _Thank you..._ Gracias por tu consuelo... Fue, tierno de tu parte — le brindó una sonrisa. El chico quedó estático con sus emociones queriendo salir... Aunque por ahora solo volvió a darle otra explosión en su cara. Pero un poco menos letal que la anterior, o eso quieren creer todos, Bakugo ignorando de nueva cuenta decidió irse:

— Cállate, que es la única vez que me verás haciendo eso — dijo Bakugo mientras que, con pasos algo sonoros, ella suspiró mientras que la electricidad hacía de lo suyo... ósea curarla. Sin embargo, algunas chicas se acercan a la rubia quien aún se seguía curando.

— ¿Estás bien Elena-chan? —preguntó Uraraka quien se veía preocupada. Ella asintió y otra chica le pregunta:

— ¿No te duele en alguna parte del rostro? — preguntó Ashido.

— ¿Cómo es que no te defiendes con Bakugo? — preguntó Momo. Eso último llamó la atención de la mayoría, causando leve intriga en algunos por lo que podría responder.

— No lo sé... Quizás, mi presencia parece calmarlo. Yo diría que él no es malo, solo es muy orgulloso, me recuerda a Nix — dijo ella mostrando un aire de nostalgia, era cierto, de alguna u otra forma lo veía como Nix, pero siendo hombre. Ella con eso dicho decide irse tras el para empezar con el examen y todos igual se miraron, yendo todos dentro del estadio de Takoba, los extranjeros por un lado sintieron también algo más con ese aire que emanaba en sí misma la chica rubia, parecía más tristeza...

 _"De seguro a Elena le tenía mucho cariño"_ — pensaron Delsin, Fetch y Eugene. Pero decidieron no darle vueltas al asunto y continuar como siempre lo han hecho, no debían dejarse llevar ahora por unos recuerdos de su amiga Elena, era cuando tendrían la oportunidad de ser grandes héroes y no solo de Seattle, sino que también del mundo si el mundo les da oportunidad. Fecth miró al cielo despejado, sonrió levemente, aspirando el aire del alrededor para luego susurrar al cielo.

 _"Brent, espero que estés orgulloso de mí... Seré una gran heroína para todos"_ — dijo para sus adentros, mas no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba mirando a la pelirosa. Fetch con calma aspiró el aire del ambiente y suspiró liberando una pequeña carga encima.

 _"Que chica más... extraña..."_ — pensó el heterocromatico, Todoroki Shouto, permaneció mirando a la chica por unos cuantos segundos hasta que decide hablarle — ¡Fetch! — La susodicha bajó la mirada para escuchar, encontrándose con la mirada del peli bicolor — Se nos hará tarde, vamos dentro... —dijo comenzando a caminar siguiendo a sus compañeros, ella sonrió un poco y fue directo a su lado.

— Lo siento, solo estuve pensando en mi hermano — dijo ella, dando una mirada nostálgica.

— Supongo que eso está bien... —dijo cortante, no le desagradaba la chica, pero si aún es algo incómodo que esté a su lado.

— _Ha, yeah..._ A veces es mejor no dar con el tema, han pasado 3 años desde lo que sucedió en Seattle, con Brent... El DUP... Los chicos, sucedieron muchas cosas para alguien como yo — dijo Fetch. Las palabras de la pelirosa solo lo hacían sentir incómodo, no era su fuerte hablar con la gente, pero con ella se sintió un ambiente que por lo menos... Le agradaba. — ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esa cicatriz?

—... — Ok, ahora el ambiente se puso pesado, el obviamente no le gustaba hablar de ello. Por lo tanto, decidió cambiar el tema — ¿Y porque debería decírtelo?

— Bueno, hay que conocernos un poco más, sabes eres un chico interesante. A veces suelo ver tu entrenamiento... Y me doy cuenta que eres muy hábil. Pero todavía tienes que mejorar el uso de ambos lados al mismo tiempo... Eres como Delsin, el muy pobre no puede aún usar todos los poderes que recolectó en Seattle y usa uno a la vez dependiendo del lugar en el que se encuentre y solo usa uno a la vez ya que combinarlos aún no lo puede lograr— dijo ella, el peli-bicolor miró atentamente a la chica.

— Eres extraña... — dijo el sin malicia, cosa que ella tampoco lo tomó como algo hiriente. — Si bien hace unas semanas apenas llegaste a los dormitorios y ya eres amiga de casi todos...

— La ventaja de aprender de tus errores. Siempre cometemos errores, y siempre es bueno aprender de ellos para no volverlos a cometer —dijo Fetch adelantándose con el grupo de chicas mientras este veía como se adelantaba. Por un segundó sintió que el tiempo no fue necesario, solo veía aquella cabellera rosa alejarse... Era hinoptizante su color... Muy hinoptizante... Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Porque se fijaba en su cabellera?... Quién sabe.

* * *

 ** _[Más tarde en ese mismo día]_**

Fetch, ya se encontraba junto a sus amigos mientras se estiraba para lo que se vendría. Era hora de que mostrara cuan fuerte es y eso que estuvo entrenando duramente con sus amigos Delsin y Eugene, pero eso no significaba que se pusiera ligeramente nerviosa... fue cuando sintió que algo mucho más grande estaba por pasar. Las paredes se separaron como cual caja de sorpresa, dejando ver en cada punto cardinal un terreno, al norte un terreno rocoso, al sur un terreno frondoso de bosque, al este una ciudad y al oeste un terreno de fábricas -quizás abandonadas-.

Fetch miró todo con asombro. ¿Que esto no era exagerado? pero supo por cual irse, obviamente la cuidad en donde tendrían posiblemente letreros de neón, Delsin también decide ir con ella junto con Eugene, el grupito ahora estaba listo, era ahora o nunca.

 _"3... 2... 1... ¡EMPIECEN!"_ — se escuchó desde el altavoz, alertando a todos ir a su lugar, dando comienzo a él examen, Fetch se colocó los 3 blancos en puntos visibles pero estratégicos para evitar que le dieran el infortunio de no aprobar el examen, una se las colocó en su brazo derecho mejor dicho casi por su hombro. El otro se lo puso en su pierna izquierda y el último un poco en su lado derecho del pecho. Eran aquellos lugares donde le había disparado a Shane... A quien mató a sangre fría con tal de vengar la muerte de su hermano.

— ¡Es hora de demostrarles quien manda señoritas! — dijo un emocionado Delsin mientras que con el humo que recolectó de quien sabrá dios donde, empezó a lazar muchas de las pelotas, Eugene empezó entre toda la multitud con ataques sencillos e invocando algunos ángeles para protegerse y demonios para poder eliminar a la mayoría de participantes. Sin dañarlos. Fetch por su lado hacía grandes maniobras de velocidad -ahora más mejorada- eliminaba a cada uno de los participantes colocando en sus blancos las pelotas, además de retener a muchos en burbujas para ganar tiempo y eliminarlos. Ósea en plan de matar dos pájaros de un tiro... A visión de quien supervisaba este examen, parecía ver una guerra entre escuelas, pero tenía su atención en aquellos tres Conductores notando que ya sabían cómo iba a ser todo ahora que tarde o temprano se enfrentarían villano...

— Sí que son niños talentosos, se ayudan bastante bien para ser extranjeros. Creo que ya tengo unos buenos candidatos para pasar, incluyendo aquella muchacha de New Marais... — fijó su vista en donde estaba Elena peleando al más puro estilo de Cole McGrath. — ¿¡Qu-QUE!? ¡120 CANDIDATOS! ¡AH DERROTADO 120 CANDIDATOS UNA SOLA PERSONA! — dijo increíblemente asombrado.

* * *

— _¡ahh! ¡TAKE... THIS!_ — dijo Elena dando un fuerte golpe a su contrincante, también estaba en la zona de ciudad urbana, estaba a unos pocos metros de lo que están algunos compañeros suyos, ella al ver acabado con su batalla con un número considerable de candidatos a cada uno los eliminó con gran velocidad y como no... Precisión. — Bien, creo que no hay más por ahora, buscaré más... — subió a los cables de luz para luego ir por los tejados y dar ataques sorpresa desde arriba, fue cuando escuchó una voz conocida, siguió acercándose hasta ver algo.

— Denki — susurró, su amigo se veía al parecer en problemas, debido a que Bakugou y Kirishima estaban... Al parecer convertidos en carne molida. Literalmente. Denki retrocedía levemente mientras que Elena se preparó para darle un buen golpe, hasta que el dirigió la mirada hacia ella como si en su mirada dijera que hicieran algo, fue cuando a ella se le ocurrió algo, con señas, le dijo que lo distrajera para poder atacarlo ambos. El chico entendió y continuó su pequeño espectáculo continuó...

Cuando aquel chico de la preparatoria Shiketsu estaba a punto de acabar con él, Denki gritó:

— ¡AHORA ELENA! — Elena se fue a su lado y combinando ambos Quirks de electricidad, lograron darle en el blanco a ambos mientras gritaban una palabra entre ambos:

 ** _"¡ELECTRIC DOUBLE SHOT!"_** — llamando así su nuevo movimiento hecho por ambos, dejando al chico de shiketsu con la guardia baja y los primeros en aparecer eran Bakugo y Kirishima dándole el golpe final al Seiji -que por cierto se me olvidó decir cómo se llamaba... Sorry-

...

— ¡Elena estuviste genial! — dijo Kaminari quien ahora se veía un poco más relajado ahora que el problema mayor se había ido.

— _thanks,_ tu tampoco lo hiciste nada mal, además me gustó el nombre improvisado que le dimos a nuestro movimiento. _Electric Double Shot... Sounds great!_ — dijo Elena quien sacaba unas chispas de alegría pues si bien, hizo ahora un movimiento no solo suyo sino también de su amigo.

— ¡Oigan par de imbéciles que nos quieren atacar y ustedes bien gracias con su teatrito de la pareja enamorada! — habló Bakugo mirando con cierta molestia a ambos. Ambos se disculparon y comenzó la segunda horda de candidatos para calificar, eran todos lo que habían sido convertidos en carne molida por parte de Seiji. Cosa que para el grupo de chicos... Y chica, no sería tarea fácil, ahora ellos cuatro como estudiantes de UA deberán mostrar cuan fuertes son y ayudarse entre sí.

* * *

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _ya... por fin, acabé este episodio y sí que me encantó hacerlo. JAJA, el pobre baku, ya tiene una competencia xD..._**


	10. Chapter 10

BnHA x inFamous

Capítulo 10

 ** _"¡MOVE ON! THE CONDUITS SHAKE ALL... ¡OPERATION: RESCUE!" part 2_**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de inFAMOUS, no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Sucker Punch Productions -excepto por el OC ese si es mío-. Y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia para algunos) tampoco me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Horikoshi Kouhei... Las historias originales serán ligeramente cambiadas, pero no exageradamente ya que si no estaría arruinando todo... Esto solo es hecho con el fin de entretener.**

* * *

Unas cuantas peleas más tarde, los chicos lograron eliminar por fin a toda la competencia. Todos ya estaban en el suelo. Bakugo exhalaba con pesadez, Kirishima se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, Denki estaba con un tremendo dolor de cabeza debido a que sobrecargó su mente, Elena tenía ligero dolor en los dedos y brazos... Pero estaban ilesos, sus blancos aún estaban intactos, es cuando los blancos titilaron.

Avisando que los que estaban de pie, aún, pasaban a la segunda fase. Cosa que para ellos fue un respiro y algo cansados fueron a donde les pidieron para descansar, encontrándose a varios de los que lograron pasar la primera fase. Entre ellos Inasa y Shouto quienes se encontraban descansando ligeramente antes de lo que se venía, aunque por Inasa estaba creando conversaciones con personas ajenas a los de Shiketsu, Elena posó su mirada en aquel chico de traje extravagante, parecía buen chico... Aunque algo le hizo dudar.

— **_"Rayitos"_** — le llamó Bakugo quien mantenía una mirada algo molesta sobre la chica — Pudiste simplemente no haber aparecido, pudimos habérnoslo arreglado entre nosotros... — dijo, Kirishima miró de mala manera a su amigo, Denki también hizo lo mismo ya que al parecer no le gustó que la menospreciara de esa manera. ¡MINIMO LE HUBIERA DADO UN GRACIAS! ¿No lo creen?

— No fue nada, me alegra que estés bien — respondió con una sonrisa, los chicos suspiraron aliviados ante la respuesta de la chica, pensando que se enojaría, más para el rubio hizo que la rabia le corriera por las venas. No era la respuesta que buscaba.

— Ya cállate, no te estoy agradeciendo... perra... — dijo Bakugo. Alejándose a una corta distancia...

— ¡Oh vaya, chicos, lograron sobrevivir! — dijo un feliz Izuku quien permanecía al lado de sus amigos conversando ligeramente antes de que comenzara la segunda fase del examen.

— _Oh man,_ Izuku, chicos siguen bien, ¿hubo oponentes fuertes? — preguntó Delsin. A lo cual Izuku empezó a relatar.

— Bueno, hubo muchos participantes en donde estábamos nosotros, _había una gran variedad de Quirks de los cuales benefició el terreno rocoso. En especial a varios de los chicos de Shiketsu, como Shindou, él tiene un Quirk bastante excepcional ya que tiene la capacidad de crear terremotos. Luego estaba otro que podía manejar las pelotas debajo de la tierra y casi nos daban, pero lo bueno es que logramos sobrevivir por ahora. Ah y que decir de una de, ya que al parecer tenía el Quirk de tomar la forma de cualquier persona que se les cruzara en frente y ella tomó la forma de Uraraka-chan para hacerme perder-_ — antes de que dijera algo más fue interrumpido por Delsin.

— _Wow! Wow! Wow!_ — Interrumpió Delsin quien se veía algo fastidiado — Tranquilo amiguito, que pronto te quedarás sin aire. Además, que no podemos entenderte si hablas tan seguido...

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento, es que siempre tiendo a hablar de más... — dijo el peliverde bajando un tanto la mirada.

— No te preocupes, _it's fin_ e, todos nos debe de pasar ¿no lo crees Eugene?

— Ah, sí, es algo que sucede en muchos — dijo el con timidez, pero seguro de sus palabras.

A Izuku se le iluminaron los ojos con escuchar eso, les agradeció y el ambiente agradable volvió a los chicos. Conversando ligeramente de las cosas que surgieron durante la primera fase...

* * *

— ¿¡ERES UNA ALUMNA DE UA NO ES ASI!? — habló Inasa con su característica voz increíblemente fuerte. Cosa que sobresaltó en Elena quien conversaba con Kirishima y Denki, ella volteó en dirección de la voz del chico.

— Soy Elena, mucho gust-

— ¡YOARASHI INASA! ¡EL-PLACER- ES- MIO! — Inasa se inclinó de sobremanera llegando hasta el piso golpeándose fuerte la frente.

— _Godness! Are you ok!?_ — exclamó la chica obviamente preocupada por tal acción hecha, por el contrario. Cosa que para el otro no fue problema... _"Sí que tiene cabeza dura..."_ —pensó ella con ligero espanto en sus ojos. Pero ese espanto regresó al ver como la cabeza de Inasa comenzaba a sangrar, alertando sus cinco sentidos. — _¡Oh my god! ¡You're head is bleeding!_ ¡Oh dios santo tiene que tratarse esa herida! ¡Podría infectarse o-o algo peor! Deberías- — antes de que dijera algo más, Kirishima la interrumpió avisando que sus compañeros ya lo estaban atendiendo, Elena suspiró aliviada. Se había preocupado en exceso... _-Por cierto, que tiene una maña gigante con eso-_

Unos minutos más tarde donde todos los chicos de UA comenzaban a reunirse, fue cuando desde fuera se escuchó:

"¡QUEDAN 0! ¡104 PERSONAS! ¡EL EXAMEN AH TERMINADO! — la voz de aquel hombre que organizaba el examen. — Pues bien, me duele decir que aquellos que no pasaron deben retirarse del estadio.

Elena al escuchar eso, sintió un poco de culpa. A pesar de que era de escuelas distintas. Ellos también deberían merecer una oportunidad para poder ser héroes de verdad... Lamentablemente, no podía contradecir las normas del estadio...

* * *

"¡MUY BIEN! ¡LO LOGRAMOS! ¡COMPLETAMOS LA PRIMERA FASE! ¡SOMOS INCREÍBLES!" — gritaron con entusiasmo los chicos, festejando que lograron pasar todos los de UA. Eso incluía a aquellos de Seattle, también festejaron como los grandes prodigios que son, por otra parte, Elena sigue teniendo esa culpa en su pecho y le carcome lentamente, pero no debía pensar en ello. No ahora que ha llegado lo suficientemente lejos para expandir sus límites. Fue cuando unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, aquellos recuerdos que parecían que no eran suyos... dejando a la chica con la mente en blanco para saber sobre ello.

 _"Mientras yo perdía el conocimiento, podía... Escuchar los gritos de los moribundos. Personas que eran aplastadas por edificios o quemadas vivas por los incendios... Trish, perdió a su hermana y casi me pierde a mí. Zeke se mantenía ahí, convencido de que algún día despertaría a pesar de que la ciudad de Empire City se venía, y se declaró una plaga, seguidas por riñas, robos y asaltos. El suicidio de la civilización... en un burdo intento de contener la amenaza biológica, el gobierno cerró todos los accesos de la ciudad ahora estamos encerrados en esta jaula llena de psicópatas y no quedan policías en las calles... Todos han muerto o se han cagado del miedo antes de enfrentarse a todos los grupos que lo dominaban todo, las cosas afuera estaban mal... Pero en mi interior, algo estaba brotando... Al principio estaba muy asustado, no podía hablar con nadie, ni consultar con expertos. Pero con el tiempo empecé a controlarlo, a dominarlo... Espero que aún no sea tarde...-" "Elena..." "¡ELENA!"_

— ¡Elena! — una voz le hizo regresara a la realidad, volteó a dónde provenía la voz, mostrando que se trataba de Denki quien se miraba preocupado, Elena se levantó.

— ¿Que sucede? — preguntó Elena.

— ¿Estás bien?, la segunda fase está por comenzar y quedaste como en las nubes, ¿Algo sucedió? — dijo el chico rubio con mechó oscuro. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— S-sí, estoy bien, solo me puse a pensar un rato. Es todo — dijo para no alarmar a su amigo, quien ahora mostraba una expresión de sorpresa, la chica se preocupó ya que hizo la misma expresión cuando vio sus ojos brillar.

— Elena. De vuelta tienes tus ojos brillando, ¿Algo sucedió? — volvió a preguntar. Elena supo que algo había mal, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que sus ojos volvieran a ser del color que era antes. Prefirió no decir nada y se signó a ir a donde estaban los demás observando todo en la televisión del lugar, los lugares en donde se hizo la primera fase del examen, comenzaron a derrumbarse. Ella ahora estaba asombrada, por lo que estaba observando, primero recrear a tamaño real ahora podían causar el suficiente daño para hacer destruir todo como un terremoto. Ok, debía admitir que eso era increíble...

 _"Como testigos en la zona de desastre, ustedes realizarán maniobras de rescate"_ — dijo el hombre desde el altavoz.

— ¿Maniobras de rescate? — preguntó Fetch.

— Habrá gente que fingirá estar herida y nuestra misión es rescatarlos. Algo así a lo que nos enfrentamos en Seattle con las personas presas por ser sospechosos de Conductor... En pocas palabras, mantener a la gente fuera de peligro — dijo Eugene mirando también la televisión, Delsin también estaba a punto de decir eso, pero al parecer su amigo Geek le ganó las palabras. Elena también pensó en ello, parecía fácil.

Hubo muchas veces en que tuvo que ayudar a gente en peligro cuando vivía en New Marais, ya sean incendios, robos, asaltos. Pero cosas así tal magnitud sería complicada, porque no solo tendría que salvar no una, ni dos personas, si no a casi todo un pueblo -pequeño, pero sirven- y sacarlos del peligro... Elena tragó grueso, ahora se sentía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Más parecía que todos sus compañeros tienen un rostro lleno de determinación, fue cuando ella entendió que debía arriesgar y dar lo mejor de sí para conseguir que todos estén a salvo... Dejó de pensar en sus nervios por un segundo, era momento de mostrar su verdadero potencial...

 ** _¡QUE COMIENCE LA SEGUNDA FASE!_**

* * *

Elena se fue junto sus compañeros, Katsuki, Kirishima y Denki. Quienes volteaban a todos lados para buscar gente "herida", caminando entre las ruinas se encontraban los jóvenes, hasta unos cuantos gritos de auxilio los alertó a los 4, la chica con rapidez fue a donde los gritos provenían:

— _¡It's a kid...! ¡HEY!_ — llamó Elena al niño que lloraba entre los escombros además de estar "Herido" — ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? — Dijo ella acercándose al niño.

— ¡UWAAAH! ¡MIS... _*HIC*_ MIS PADRES! ¡MIS PADRES ESTÁN DENTRO ATRAPADOS! — gritó el niño quien permanecía en el suelo llorando. Señaló a la casa enfrente suyo suponiendo que ahí están atrapados los padres de niño — ¿Irás a salvarlos? —preguntó inocentemente el chiquillo.

— Sí iré por ellos. Por mientras unos compañeros vendrán a ayudarte... Todo está bien — dicho esto, fue directo a donde le apuntó el niño, adentrándose a los escombros — Deben de estar por aquí... — la muchacha al no escuchar sonido alguno, decide activar su radar para identificar a los individuos, cosa que no fue difícil, los pudo encontrar debajo de unos cuantos escombros.

— Ayuda… Por favor… — decía débilmente el hombre. — Ayúdenos, por favor… No queremos morir aún… Nuestro hijo...

— Tranquilos, vinimos a ayudar. Ahora lo que importa es que deben salir de estos escombros — Contestó la chica, usando un poco de una onda voltaica para apartar los escombros que había sobre ellos. Cuando ya no había ninguno con algo de dificultad empieza a llevar encima a los individuos.

— Gracias, muchas gracias... — Habló la mujer. — Con esto serás recompensada por varios puntos. Si muestras una actitud heroica te evaluarán de muy buena manera. — dijo la mujer en forma de consejo. Elena agradeció ante ese gesto de su parte y los tres lograron salir de ahí, donde ahora, el niño se reunía con sus padres... Después fueron llevados a la zona segura.

Las cosas continuaron, Katsuki y Elena era como los más apartados con respecto a acciones heroica, Elena era la que más ayudaba y Katsuki era el que menos lo hacía... Kirshima y Denki trabajan entremedio. Suelen ayudar o a veces no era necesaria su ayuda, pero hacen todo lo que pueden para ser de utilidad... _-Aún me sigo preguntando por qué razón se dejaron ir tras ambas personas-_

— Chicos, aquí hay un grupo de sobrevivientes... —dijo ella rápidamente acercándose a las personas, quienes al parecer eran 4 adultos mayores... — _Godness, ¡They are bleeding!_ — dijo mirando a los ancianos. Literalmente preocupada.

— ¡UWAH! ¡Es cierto! — dijo Denki llegando a la escena. — ¿Se encuentran bien? — preguntó el chico.

— Nuestros brazos están heridos — dijo una anciana, tenía un corte afro. Era gracioso. — ¿Nos pueden ayudar? — preguntó la señora.

— Descuide, les ayudaremos... — Elena ayudó a los ancianos a levantarse, para después ser llevados rápidamente a la zona segura. Katsuki por otro lado quedó mirando... Observando como ella hacía todo el trabajo. En ella se mostraba un semblante sereno, sin prisa, con ganas de luchar para que todos estén bien, fue dándose a entender que Elena era más que lo que pudo alcanzar a ver cuando llegó por primera vez a UA... Es mucho más de lo que había pensado... — ¡Bakugo! ¡Ayuda si quieres conseguir tu licencia!

El joven chico abrió los ojos, el los cerró en forma de resignación y con la más grande pena del mundo tuvo que hacerle caso... Solo por esta mísera vez... Así los 4 cuatro se fueron rápidamente a la zona segura para que trataran a los ancianos. Cuando de pronto se escuchó una fuerte explosión, se vino el polvo y unos cuantos escombros encima, dejando ver a uno grupo de personas, era el grupo orca.

— _wow!_ —exclamó la muchacha en señal de asombro — ¿Quiénes son ellos? —dijo ella impresionada.

— ¡Villanos idiota! ¿¡QUE CREÍAS QUE FUERAN?! ¡¿PAYASITOS DE FIESTA!? — gritó exaltado Bakugo quien parecía verse presionado, haciéndole recordar cuando fue secuestrado por los villanos en el campamento. Kirishima y Denki quedaron también de la misma forma que Bakugo, parecía que esto se les estaba yendo de las manos, o los que organizaron esto se lo tomaron demasiado enserio... ¡LA SEGUNDA OPCIÓN!

Fue cuando vio por lo lejos, dos Quirks particularmente familiares... Viento, Fuego y Hielo... varios de sus compañeros estaban cerca de donde estaban ellos, en especial Todoroki, Izuku, entre ellos también los conductores... Inmediatamente, sus piernas reaccionaron al ver a los villanos enfrente suyo. Era uno de los que venían detrás del Jefe Orca, esto es malo. Muy malo, la joven chica activó rápidamente su Onda Voltaica, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo a volar, luego miraron a sus compañeros que aún permanecían en la misma posición cuando aparecieron ellos:

— _¡STOP THINKING DAMN IT ¡WE HAVE TO SAVE OUR CLASSMATES!_ — dicho esto fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para ir a ayudarlos, los chicos no se quedaron atrás y ahora con la mente más clara, también se sumaron a ayudarlos. Katsuki fue el único que no fue... Solo veía a sus compañeros irse con ella mientras el quedaba solo...

Los conductores por otro lado, ya habían terminado su labor en las maniobras de rescate, salvando a una cantidad considerable de gente, quedándoles tiempo de sobra para ayudar, Delsin recopiló todo el humo que pudo desde que estaba ayudando a la gente, Fetch le quedaba poco Neón en manos, pero al menos podría hacer un movimiento más como su único e último recurso... Eugene aún tenía mucho Vídeo para usar y fue ahí donde se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¡Delsin! ¡Abigail! ¡Apártense! — dijo el chico de lentes. Los que estaban con ellos, supieron que debían alejarse pues, era momento de hacer aparecer a: **_AQUEL QUE MORA_**

Eugene junto con todos sus conocimientos que había adquirido desde que llegó a UA, la imagen del chico se empezó a fragmentarse, desmoronarse para después desaparecer como si se tratara de un holograma, unos momentos más tarde en donde todos quedaron en silencio, _-literalmente todos-_ , observaron lo que acaba de pasar. Los profesores que observaban todo _(Ósea Aizawa y aquella mujer que no me acuerdo su nombre)_ , la mujer comenzó a reír debido a lo que sucedido ya que esperaba algo épico pero el hombre, sonrió, admirando lo que estaba a punto de pasar... Conocía a Eugene como si fuera un libro abierto y este era buen de mostrar lo que logró enseñarle... Un píxel, dos píxeles, los píxeles iban y venían en un lugar diferente al otro hasta que un conjunto de ellos aparecía de repente, luego otro, hasta que juntando todos empezó a tomar forma en aquel Ángel Gigante o mejor dicho un Dios Ángel que todos los de UA se temían, el cual, solo Delsin se enfrentó una vez...:

 _"SOY AQUEL QUE MORA, Y USTEDES SERES IMPUROS HAN DAÑADO A MI GENTE"_ — dijo Aquel que mora, Eugene se había transformado en un ángel increíblemente gigante a los ojos desde muchas otras escuelas era enorme, casi gigante mientras que a sus lados se acercaban ángeles hasta donde Eugene... 6 ángeles guardianes ante el joven chico ahora transformado— _"NO MERECEN CLEMENCIA ANTE LOS MÍOS. ¡SERÁN CASTIGADOS CON MIS DEMONIOS!"_ — dicho esto señaló acusadoramente al grupo de villanos que venía a atacarlos, aunque ahora estaban cagados del miedo. Eso incluía al Jefe Orca mas no lo demostraba.

— ¡JAJA! ¡NO LE TENGO MIEDO A UNA CRIATURA GIGANTE COMO TU! —Dijo el jefe — ¡VAMOS MUCHACHOS! ¡DEMOSTREMOSLE QUE NO ES RIVAL PARA NOSOTROS! — dijo volteando a sus compañeros, quedando literalmente solo al ver que todos ellos se fueron por el tremendo susto de muerte que les había causado **_"AQUEL QUE MORA"_**... pobres de ellos...

— ¡¿QUE?! ¡QUE COMPAÑEROS MAS COBARDES! — dijo nervioso, mientras que los demás que se encontraban debajo de Eugene en su forma ángel, se dispusieron a atacar como se debe al único que quedó de la pandilla de orcas. Pero cuando ya estaban a punto de atacarlo, el tiempo se había acabado.

"El tiempo se ha acabado, todos regresen para ver sus resultados" — dijo el hombre desde el altavoz del gran estadio, el Jefe Orca, cayó de rodillas mientras su cuerpo parecía temblar como una gelatina... Obviamente para él fue aterrador lo que vio ante sus ojos. Fue cuando el gran Dios Ángel se acercó al hombre mitad orca, ofreciéndole su mano, el hombre confundido decide darle la mano también y la criatura gigante volvió a fragmentarse, desapareciendo en un montón de píxeles hasta que no hubo rastro y solo se vio a Eugene sonriéndole al hombre mientras decía:

— Al menos a usted le puedo conceder mi perdón, _C'mon, get up_... —dijo Eugene ayudando a levantarse al individuo.

— _¡DAMN IT!_ ¡Llegué tarde! — dijo Elena presenciando recién lo que pasó minutos atrás... Pero ahora ya no le importó... Porque ahora era momento de saber la verdad, quien pasaría y quien no, el resultado era ahora donde se preocuparía...

* * *

— ¡Todoroki! ¡Estás bien! — dijo Fetch abrazando al chico peli bicolor, el otro no hizo nada más que estar sorprendido — Ups, lo siento, es que me preocupó el cómo estabas y bueno...

— No importa, al final tu amigo nos ayudó bastante... — dijo mientras recordaba aquella criatura — Pero también hiciste bastante, vi que tienes un buen potencial con tus poderes de Neón, fue muy impresionante Fecth — la chica sin quererlo, se ruborizó, jamás había recibido un halago como ese. El corazón de la chica sintió que le dio un gran vuelco, pues... Parecía que hubo cierta atracción en ambos...

— N-no fue nada, solo hacía lo que tenía que hacer... —dicho esto, le propuso en ayudarle un poco a levantarse y cosa que él no le molestó...

* * *

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _Wow... simplemente... Wow... no pensé que llegara a batir mi propio record en palabras... El katsuki x Elena se está haciendo cada vez más canon y quien sabe, Fetch x Todoroki también se vuelva canon... 7u7_**

 ** _Bueno, creo que esto sería todo por ahora. Me DUELEN los dedos porque estuve como 5 horas escribiendo sin parar... Mis pobres dedos ;-; bueno ya que, en el próximo capítulo se pondrán aún más intensas las cosas xD_**


	11. Chapter 11

BnHA x inFamous

Capítulo 11

 _"You Can Be a Hero... That's what i think..."_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de inFAMOUS, no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Sucker Punch Productions -excepto por el OC ese si es mío-. Y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia para algunos) tampoco me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Horikoshi Kouhei... Las historias originales serán ligeramente cambiadas, pero no exageradamente ya que si no estaría arruinando todo... Esto solo es hecho con el fin de entretener.**

 **Nota: En este episodio, habrá ligera interacción amorosa entre ciertas personitas. -CofCofElenaxKatsukiCofCof-**

* * *

Los alumnos, ya exhaustos, se fueron a cambiar a su respectivo uniforme de la escuela a la que asisten, muchos ya estaban un tanto heridos debido a la gran batalla que acaban de experimentar. Los conductores también estaban exhaustos, en especial Fetch ya que al parecer estaba casi por acabársele el Neón que tenía en manos. Pero eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba ahora es que recibirían los resultados, lo que más deseaban ahora todos es que pudieran pasar... Algo típico en las escuelas normales.

— Oigan, ¿creen que podamos pasar? — preguntó Uraraka mientras se vestía junto a sus compañeras.

— No debes pensar en ello Uraraka, sé que podemos pasar esta prueba — dijo Momo quien estaba terminando de cambiarse

— ¿Y qué pasa si no? — preguntó Ashido. Elena también se hizo la misma pregunta, más tenía la seguridad suficiente para creer que si pasará este complicado examen. Unos minutos más tarde, los alumnos que restaban en este estadio, se reunieron para ver sus resultados, el hombre de mirada cansada empezó a explicar acerca de lo que llegó a observar durante la primera y segunda fase, algunos se sintieron avergonzados por sus escasos esfuerzos, otros se sintieron orgullosos ante lo que habían hecho, cuando el hombre por fin terminó de explicar, una pantalla gigante apareció detrás de él.

— Si ven aquí sus nombres, quiere decir que lograron pasar... Suerte con ello — dijo el hombre, para dejar a los chicos buscar sus nombres.

* * *

— E-E-E-E... —Elena empezaba a mirar todos los nombres hasta que, por fin, lo encontró — ¡Elena! —gritó de la emoción, había logrado pasar. Eso significaba que ahora podría obtener su licencia provisional.

— ¡Yo también estoy ahí! — dijo Delsin quien se miraba increíblemente feliz — Tu también estás ahí Fetch, tú igual Eugene —continuó Delsin sumamente feliz, el chico miró a sus compañeros quienes se veían con cara de alivió y de alegría, eso significaba que también habían pasado... Pero una mala vibra llegó desde cierto chico rubio.

— ¡Donde mierdas está mi nombre maldita sea...! — dijo Katsuki irritado, Elena también se puso a buscar dicho nombre en la lista, pero mientras más buscaba menos lo encontraba. No estaba...

— Bakugo —dijo ella acercándose a donde estaba el, aunque pareciera que no quería a nadie cerca.

— ¡CALLATE! — dijo el chico entre dientes, se veía a simple vista que muy frustrado... la muchacha lo sabía, sin embargo, no significaría que pudiera darle algo de apoyo. Sin más se acercó a él, Bakugo miró de mala manera a Elena, pero ya se sabe que no le intimida nada aquella mirada.

— Vamos, no te desanimes. Puede que haya una forma de que puedas conseguir la licencia... _C'mon._ — le otorgó una pequeña sonrisa, Katsuki con solo mirarla se sintió peor... No quería ver aquellas acciones tan positivas de ella. Pero ¿porque le hacían sentir tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo?... Sigue sin saberlo.

— No quiero tu jodido consuelo — Se apartó de ella ligeramente, luego el hombre continuó hablando ahora que vio a los que no lograron pasar. Explicando que dentro de una semana a aquellos que no pasaron, se deberán someter en marzo a un duro entrenamiento para obtenerla. — ¿Entrenamiento? — se preguntó a sí mismo, imaginando lo peor que podría pasar, pero sabía que era una nueva oportunidad. No debía desaprovecharla...

— _You see?_ ¡Puedes conseguir la licencia aún! — respondió la chica rubia. Bakugo parecía más molesto conforme mayor apoyo le estaba brindando. Ante los ojos de sus compañeros, todos pensaban que se convertiría en una verdadera masacre ahora, si es que Elena lograba calmar al joven... Cosa que funcionó luego de unos minutos y la verdad todos se siguen preguntando como es que podía convivir tan fácilmente con él. Era una amistad muy peculiar...

* * *

Por otro lado, fetch aun festejando observaba al bicolor se veía afligido, se fue con él para intentar subirle los ánimos:

— _¡Hey!_ ¡Todoroki! ¿Encontraste tu nombre? — preguntó ella mirando aquella expresión indiferente que poseía el chico heterocromatico. El mencionado no respondió dando a entender que no lo había hecho. Fetch posó su mano en la espalda alta del chico queriéndole transmitir su apoyo, cosa que de nueva cuenta para el otro no le molestó... Pronto la chica de poderes neón, le comenta acerca de lo del entrenamiento:

— Ya oíste a aquel hombre, puedes obtenerla con el entrenamiento que vendrá en marzo. Solo es cuestión que pongas tu mayor esfuerzo, no importa lo que pasó en el pasado con aquel chico... Inasa. Mientras hayas aprendido de tus errores está bien — Fetch le brindó una sonrisa alentadora, que, para los ojos del chico, hizo que quedara petrificado, no sabía que pasó, pero un ligero retumbar llegó hasta sus oídos, sintiéndose extraño. Muy extraño... — ¿Todoroki? ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó la chica.

— Ah, s-sí... Estoy bien. — dijo mirando hacia otro lado, la chica lo miró confundida por unos cuantos para luego sonreír. Como si nada hubiera pasado... Y luego ese ambiente bonito y todo, fue roto gracias a cierto rubio. Desde donde estaban ellos se escuchaban los gritos y quejas de Bakugo hacia Elena, a ambos les recorrió una gota de sudor debido a que se les vino un poco la vergüenza debido al gran espectáculo que estaba armando su compañero. Aunque bueno, no podían hacer nada si es que Elena quien no le molesta...

* * *

 ** _[Unos minutos más tarde]_**

A los chicos se les fue nombrando a cada alumno, para que vieran sus resultados y así todos comparaban que puntaje era más alto:

— Chicos, ¿Que calificación recibieron? — preguntó Ashido mirando a sus compañeros, mientras que estos tenían una expresión de sorpresa. Cosa que para todos los presentes se les vino un pensamiento... _"Sacaron calificación perfecta"_ — Eso era lo que pensaban los individuos, luego ellos mostraron sus calificaciones a su compañera quién ahora parecía una loca. — ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿99 puntos los tres?! — gritó ella llamando aún más la atención de todos sus compañeros con tal de ver si era cierto, con prisa vieron también los resultados de ellos y se les quedó la boca abierta de la pura impresión. Nadie en este lugar había sacado tantos puntos, exceptuando a Momo que estaba a unos cuantos puntos menos que ellos, pero ellos eran los que tenían un potencial mucho mayor que los demás. No solo habían impresionado la primera vez que llegaron, sino que también ahora mismo los dejaba aún más asombro... Sin duda los Conductores eran algo mucho más especial de lo que pensaban...

— ¡Sorprendente! ¡Sacaron una calificación casi perfecta de no ser por un punto que les faltó! —dijo Sero mirando a sus compañeros con la boca completamente abierta.

— Imagínense, nosotros estamos igual de sorprendidos que ustedes, si no hicimos mucho durante las pruebas... — dijo Fetch. Delsin e Eugene concordó con ella, no habían hecho mucho durante las pruebas... O eso creen ellos...

— ¿¡Están bromeando cierto!? ¡¿Al menos tienen idea de lo heroicos que se vieron durante la segunda fase?! — exclamó Iida, quien también estaba con la misma expresión que la mayoría.

— ... — los tres quedaron en silencio, recordando lo que habían hecho más detenidamente, fue cuando abrieron los ojos aún más de la impresión — ¡¿QUE!? ¡¿DE VERDAD HICIMOS TANTO?! — gritaron los tres, mientras que todos hacían el -facepalm- pensando en cómo es que estos eran tan ciegos para no darse cuenta. Sin duda que eso era un misterio para todos, luego miraron a su compañera Elena quien solo mantenía una expresión indiferente, fueron rápidamente a ella con tal de saber que calificación obtuvo ella, todos, literalmente todos tenían esa curiosidad en su mente, así sin más deciden preguntar.

— Elena-chan, ¿Cual fue tu calificación? — preguntó Izuku. Los demás también hicieron la misma pregunta — ¿Sacaste buena calificación? A juzgar por tu cara supongo que no tuviste mucha suerte... — Dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda.

— Saqué 98 puntos — Dijo sin rodeos. Mostrando su boletín, todos quedaron estupefactos... Había sacado un punto menos que los conductores de Seattle... Wow... Al terminar la entrega de calificaciones fueron llevados a que fueran fotografiados y darles sus licencias de una vez, al terminar, todos fueron a su respectivo autobús, los chicos de UA estaba en un inmenso ruido ya que todos festejaban de que por fin tenían sus licencias.

* * *

 ** _[Llegando a los Dormitorios]_**

Luego de llegar, los alumnos ya estaban cansados, pues creo que esto fue lo peor que han hecho en su vida. Todos al llegar fueron recibidos por Jonh, quien apenas regresaba de las clases de entrenamiento con sus compañeros. Todos fueron cambiarse y descansar un largo rato en la sala y eso incluía a Jonh igual, dicho esto ya todos fueron a cambiarse...

Ya después de unos minutos ya podían disfrutar de su grandioso descanso, los chicos ya estaban en la sala jugando con la consola, Delsin e Eugene decidieron jugar un rato en Heaven's HellFire, por lo tanto, Delsin absorbió un poco de la pantalla para que no se apagara, luego ambos fueron fragmentándose hasta que desaparecer y entrar al juego, Fetch estaba de nueva cuenta con las chicas sobre cosas de la vida cotidiana o hasta planes para salir de paseo el fin de semana, Elena estaba charlando con Jonh acerca de lo que pasó en el examen. Cosa que para él le sería de mucha ayuda, porque significaría que el también como Conductor tendrá que hacer la prueba. Sin embargo, también significaría que sus compañeros de clase también deberían participar en hacerlo, pero por ahora no le preocupó... Dije por ahora...

— Entonces, ¿Lo que viste no era un recuerdo tuyo? —preguntó, Elena negó, y el chico quedo sorprendido ya que al parecer le pareció muy curioso que lo que vio no fuera ningún recuerdo suyo. Así que le pareció bastante impresionante, aunque apartando todo eso, ellos continuaban charlando de muchas cosas divertidas o algunos chistes que a ambos les hacían reír, hasta que a ambos se les cruzó y fueron por algo de comer, fueron a la cocina para ver que podía prepararse siendo observados por sus compañeros quienes parecían enternecidos... casi pareciendo una pareja. Mientras tanto, Katsuki, miró la pequeña escena que estaban armando ambos, se sintió mal, ¿¡Pero porqué seguía molestando!? ¡Sí ella ni siquiera le interesa! ¡Solo debía preocuparse por el principal motivo desde que entró a UA! ¡Deku!...

 _"¡Por culpa de aquella perra extranjera me alejé de mi objetivo principal...!"_ — Pensó Katsuki dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo de la infancia, y llamó su nombre:

— Deku... — el susodicho tembló ligeramente al escuchar aquella voz, observando como el rubio le mirada con un tanto el ceño fruncido — Tenemos que hablar... Es sobre tu Quirk — pasó a de largo del chico de cabello verde. Captando cierta atención en los conductores, como Jonh, Delsin, Eugene _-que, por cierto, aunque estos seguían dentro de la laptop de eugene ellos podían ver todo y escuchar también-_ y Fetch ya que observaron la escena cuidadosamente mientras en su mente se les cruzó un pensamiento.

 _"Ellos se pelearán..."_ — pensaron los cuatro para después seguir con lo suyo, cada quien por su lado.

— _¿Jonh?_ — preguntó Elena quien parecía confundida, ya que al parecer escuchó sin querer el pensamiento dicho por el chico de hollín. — _Who's going to fight?_ — preguntó ella. A lo cual solo le respondió.

— _No one Elena, c'mon, let's continue to prepare something to eat_ — respondió con una sonrisa para no levantar las sospechas de la muchacha, a los pocos segundos ya estaban de vuelta con aquel ambiente normal que se tenía desde el principio.

Sin embargo, entre los conductores estaban planeando en ir a ver que estaba sucediendo con ambos... Carcomiéndoles la curiosidad de que está pasando en realidad con aquel chico explosivo... Solo era cuestión de que todos se fueran a dormir...

* * *

 ** _[Unas horas más tarde... Ya en la media noche]_**

— ¿Kacchan? ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó izuku mientras iba detrás de katsuki, el chico rubio no daba respuesta conforme a las preguntas del otro por lo tanto Izuku vuelve a preguntar — ¿Que hacemos caminando por esto rumbos? No podemos ir a ninguna parte después del toque de queda, es peligroso... — dijo el chico de cabellos verdes.

Mientras continuaban caminando, cuatro personas los estaban siguiendo desde una distancia considerable. Esos eran los Conductores de Seattle, caminando en pasos sigilosos para evitar que notaran sus presencias, fue cuando dieron a parar en un pequeño estadio, donde se había una réplica de una ciudad pequeña. En el letrero decía:

— ¿GROUND BETA? —dijo Delsin mirando el letrero. Ellos notaron que ambos se detuvieron y por lo tanto decidieron esconderse para evitar que los viera, y ahí fue, donde todo salió a los oídos de los conductores. Escuchando cada frase, cada palabra, cada letra... Dando a entender ciertas cosas entre el chico rubio y el chico de cabellos verdes... Ambos eran amigos desde su más tierna edad, uno de ellos no tenía poderes y logró manifestarlos de alguna forma... Y ciertos sentimientos hacia su compañera Elena, aunque no lo dijo directamente se notaba en sus indirectas que relataba. Fue allí lo que sería...

 ** _"La gota que derramó el vaso"_**

Empezando una pelea entre Bakugo y Izuku, el muchacho de ojos rubí empezó atacar a Izuku con varias explosiones, Izuku solo lograba esquivarlas rápidamente, preguntándole si de verdad quería tener una pelea así.

Para los Conductores esto era un tanto absurdo, era una pelea sin sentido, plácidamente pudieron haber hablado como se debía. Incluso Jonh pensaba eso mismo. Pero en cierto punto, esto parecía una buena idea, si así las cosas pueden cambiar... Eugene y Fetch también estaban expectantes ante esos individuos, quedando sorprendidos y maravillados con la pelea de ese momento... Cuando vieron que Izuku le dio una patada en la quijada para hacerlo caer por unos breves segundos, y con prisa se dirige hacia el preocupado...

— ¡Kacchan! ¡Te... Te encuentras bi- — no pudo continuar la frase ya que Bakugo le apartó bruscamente y comienza gritar:

— ¡NO ME JODAS PREOCUPANDOTE POR MI! ¡ENFRENTAME! ¿¡CUAL ES TU JODIDO PROBLEMA!? ¡¿PORQUE!? ¡¿PORQUE TERMINÉ PERSIGUIENDO A UN CABEZA HUECA QUE SIEMPRE SE ARRASTRABA DETRÁS DE MI!? ¡UNA MIERDECILLA COMO TU VOLVIENDOSE TAN FUERTE...! ¡Y SIENDO RECONOCIDO POR EL MÁS GRANDE HÉROE, INCLUSO SI YO TAMBIÉN ESTUVE HACIENDOME MÁS FUERTE!... ¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE JODER?! ¡¿PORQUE SOY LA RAZÓN DEL FIN DE ALL MIGHT?! ¡Si hubiera sido más fuerte! ¡Si no hubiera sido secuestrado por los villanos! ¡Entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado!... ¡All Might estaba tratando de mantenerlo en secreto! ¡Él no podía contárselo a nadie! ¡Y aunque trate de no pensar en ellos... el más mínimo accidente pondrá todo a flote! ¡NO TENGO NI IDEA... DE LO QUE DEBERÍA HACER! — todo, todo salió... Las palabras del chico impactaban más que causar lastima. Para Izuku esto fue normal... pero para los conductores todo fue como un balde de agua fría dejándolos anonadados...

— _God,_ ese chico sí que tuvo serios problemas... — dijo Delsin, los demás asintieron en acuerdo a lo dicho del joven. Pero ahí no acabó para ambos... Sin embargo, Katsuki continuó hablando.

— Y luego ellos llegaron, esos... ¡JODIDOS CONDUCTORES! ¡ESTUVIERON DEMOSTRANDO LO FUERTES QUE ERAN! ¡LO IMPARABLES QUE SE VEÍAN! ¡SOLO ME HACEN RECORDAR LO DÉBIL QUE SOY!... Cuando llegaron lo primero que pensé cuando los vi pelear fue... ¡No podría vencerlos! ¡NI SIQUIERA PODÍA VERLE A LA CARA A ELENA CUANDO INTENTÓ DARME APOYO... SOLO PODÍA VER DE ELLA SU ESPALDA VIENDO COMO ELLA AVANZA Y YO NO!... ¡JODER! ¡ODIO ESE GRUPO! ¡LOS DETESTO! — otra gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente Katsuki! —dijo Delsin quien aparecía a la escena junto con Jonh, ambos se les veía una ligera cara de enojo, pero a la vez de compasión. Ambos sorprendidos se quedan mirando a los dos conductores.

— Delsin, Jonh... ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó Izuku quien parecía nervioso ante la mirada de los dos extranjeros.

— Pareció que tramaban algo, con solo ver sus acciones hace unas horas nos hizo pensar que iban a pelear y al parecer nuestra corazonada resultó ser cierta... — contestó Delsin. Ambos japoneses apartaron la mirada en señal de cierta vergüenza.

— ¿Le dirán al profesor? — preguntó Izuku nuevamente. Lo cual tanto como Delsin y Jonh negaron, Katsuki e Izuku soltaron un suspiro de alivio, el rubio se levantó del suelo, sacando ligeras explosiones. Alertando a los conductores e el chico de cabellos verdes. Cosa que Delsin decide actuar antes de que pudiera hacer algo más...

— _¡Wow! ¡hey! Calm down buddy, we don't have going to fight!_ — dijo el, haciendo que Bakugo se detuviera por un momento. — Podemos hacer las cosas sin necesidad de pelear a golpes. ¿Que no podemos sentarnos un rato a charlar tranquilamente? —dijo el intentando evitar que las cosas se pusieran más tensas. Más no parecía hacer respuesta en ambos chicos quienes se veían confusos, Bakugo, ahora molesto, empieza aumentar al grado de sus explosiones.

— Delsin, Jonh, mejor salgan de aquí. Kacchan les puede hacer algo si no se van ahora — respondió rápidamente Izuku en señal de preocupación.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¿En serio vas a dejar que te golpeé? — preguntó Jonh ahora quien parecía molesto. — Chicos, no sé qué clase de pasado hayan tenido ustedes, pero no puedo dejar que se lastime uno solo para satisfacer la necesidad del otro. ¡Eso no es de un héroe! ¡Y ni siquiera tiene sentido esta pelea!

— ¡Cállate! ¿¡Tú que puedes saber!? — gritó el chico rubio molesto.

— ¡Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta! ¡Desde que te vi me disté una mala impresión! ¡Hasta me hace dudar que si de verdad quieres ser un héroe con ese carácter! — se defendió mirándolo con haciendo la vista gorda — Así me hace preguntar que vio en ti Elena. Para que pudiera soportarte a ese punto...

— ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Esa perra no tiene nada que ver aquí!

— ¡Claro que sí la tiene idiota! ¡Es mi amiga! — dijo entrando en cólera el chico de _Hollín._

— ¡Oigan ya calmados los dos! — gritó Delsin — ¡Jonh! ¡Silencio por favor! ¡El carácter no tiene nada que ver con ser un héroe! — dijo el mini delincuente. — Yo creo que Bakugo aun siendo de esa forma puede ser un héroe, eso creo yo — las palabras de Delsin impactaron bastante al chico rubio.

— ¿Estás bromeando Delsin? ¿Cómo piensas que puede ser un héroe así? — contraatacó Jonh. Y así iniciaron una pelea verbal entre ambos conductores hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que recurrir a los golpes. Parecía una pelea callejera debido que ambos tenían una idea diferente a la otra, los golpes van y venían. Pero poco después Izuku se les intervino en ambos, pero sin quererlo recibió un golpe increíblemente fuerte _-aunque fue sin querer-_ por parte de Delsin... Esto hizo que el chico explosivo. Literalmente explotara, y con las ganas de asesinar se fue directo a ellos para hacerlos pagar, obviamente la pelea entre ambos fue un tanto difícil para Bakugo ya que eran dos contra uno, aunque eso menos le importaba solo quería verlos muertos... Bueno casi... Después Izuku también se uniría a ellos ya que al parecer la única manera que tenía en mente de que pudiera terminar esta pelea era dando lo que querían. Mientras que Fetch y Eugene estaban mirando todo desde una distancia considerable...

Para un rato después de pelear, todo había quedado en silencio. Bakugo e Izuku tenían fuertes heridas y Jonh y Delsin estaban igual manera que ellos dos, pero gracias a la curación rápida estas iban desapareciendo de poco a poco y para cuando el chico explosivo estuvo a punto de volver a atacar una voz se hizo presente en todos los voluntarios.

Mostrándose ahora a All Might, quien ahora tenía un rostro bastante serio, todos ahí palidecieron, Fetch y Eugene decidieron irse de una vez ya que al parecer ya no era necesario ver esto. Y desearon suerte a sus amigos para que no recibieran un castigo horrible o la expulsión.

* * *

 ** _[Un rato después]_**

— Díganme... ¿Quién de ustedes tres inició el primer golpe? — dijo un Aizawa quien ahora tenía una mueca de dar miedo a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino. Tenía entre sus vendajes a Delsin, Bakugo e Izuku, los tres apretados que casi no podían respirar. Pero Bakugo dijo:

— Fui yo...

— Pero luego yo le regresé el golpe... — dijo Izuku también. Luego Delsin suspira.

— Después Jonh y yo intervenimos, pero al final también acabamos peleando... — dijo el chico con la mirada baja, el profesor de igual manera miró con mucho enojo al chico de Hollín. Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio dice:

— ¡Bakugo! ¡cuatro días y cuatro noches haciendo limpieza! ¡Midoriya! ¡Tres días de limpieza! ¡Delsin Rowe! ¡Una semana de limpieza! — gritó fuertemente haciendo que ellos tres se pusieran a temblar, Jonh sintió en su espina dorsal que también ese peligro se venía a el de la misma manera— ¡Y en cuanto a usted joven Pryce! ¡Estará igual que el señor Rowe con la limpieza y sin ir a los entrenamientos con su clase!

— ¡¿Que?!

— ¡Y será mejor que no me contradiga! ¡Si no quiere que termine limpiando toda UA! — grito furioso.

— ¡Y-yes sir!

— ¡Con respecto a las heridas! ¡Delsin y Jonh tendrán que curar las heridas de sus compañeros! ¡AHORA CUREN A SUS COMPAÑEROS Y VAYANSE A DORMIR! — dicho esto el profesor aun furioso salió de la habitación. All Might también presenció y les dio un último sermón antes de retirarse de la habitación, el silencio reinó en el lugar, sintiendo tensión en el ambiente.

— Lo sentimos... — dijo Delsin primeramente empezando a buscar algún botiquín de primeros auxilios. — Por querer ayudarlos, solo empeoramos las cosas... Lo sentimos — dijo Delsin ahora con el botiquín en manos.

— También debo disculparme, el hecho que mencionaras a Elena me hizo pensar primero que le harías daño, aunque fuera indirectamente... Es solo que, es mi mejor amiga, y lo que menos quería es que volviera a sufrir como en su niñez...

— Oh si, también nos había contado sobre ello — dijo Izuku. Dejando a Jonh extrañado.

— ¿Que? ¿En serio? — dijo Jonh, sintiendo curiosidad — Oh, entonces debe de tenerles la suficiente confianza como para que les contara. Cuando fui a New Marais, conocí a Elena en uno de los muelles la ciudad, me di cuenta que la gente le tenía mucho respeto a ella por ser quien ha podido sobrevivir todas aquellas peligrosas hazañas que solo el hombre eléctrico podía hacer. Aunque solo la gente de New Matáis lo sabía, la noticia no se propagó por todo el país, ni siquiera la noticia era publica para mucha gente de la ciudad. Aunque fuera de eso. También sentí curiosidad, ya que ella no se veía muy feliz, me tomó un poco de tiempo para que pudiera contármelo, fue cuando me dijo... Todo... Yendo desde su más tierna edad hasta lo que vivió con ese hombre... Me di cuenta que no era feliz por aquel respeto, ya que eso hacía a la gente hipócrita. De niña no la querían cerca de nadie, nadie le quería ayudar, nadie en aquella ciudad... Y ahora que estuvo involucrada con esa... Cosa... Ahora la alababan, la trataban como si fuera de la familia, ¡si antes era tratada como una escoria! ¡Me sentí tan mal en ese momento! ¡La hubiera hecho mi hermana si hubiera ido mucho antes!

— Jonh... — dijo Delsin. Observando el rostro lleno de dolor del contrario Elena, es un misterio para nosotros... Solo nos ha contado lo que soportó desde que la abandonaron sus padres...

— Bueno, mantengan en eso en mente. Últimamente ha estado despertando memorias... Y pueden que le hagan daño, no solo físicamente, si psicológicamente... Bien, ya con esto ya estarán mejor... — dijo Jonh, observando a los dos individuos que ahora estaban cubiertos de vendajes y gasas. Ahora era momento de irse, cada quien, por su lado mientras que Bakugo aún estaba muy perdido de sí, lo que le había dicho el chico de Hollín era algo que lo dejó pensando. De pronto una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos...

— _Hey,_ Bakugo... — era Jonh quien permanecía enfrente del chico rubio — ¿Te preocupa Elena? — preguntó.

— ... —el chico rubio parecía confundido — ¿Para qué quieres saber? — preguntó algo fastidiado.

— Me di cuenta con solo ver tu mirada. Mientras relataba un poco sobre Elena parecías bastante atento al tema. Ni siquiera pareció molestarte — eso dejó Bakugo mucho más confundido, pero después de analizarlo unos cuantos segundos sintió su cara arder y el pecho le empezaba a latir bastante fuerte, ¿Será que se haya dado cuenta de lo que en verdad siente por ella?

— Vaya, pensé que tenías un mal carácter, pero no pensé que tuvieras tanto como no saber que es enamorarse — dijo el chico en forma algo burlona, cosa que molestó al otro. — Tranquilo, si de verdad quieres algo con Elena adelante, pero si le rompes el corazón no solo te llevarás una buena descarga por parte de ella, sino que también mi tortura — dicho esto, mostró una sonrisa inocente y se fue a su habitación.

Bakugou volvió a reflexionar la palabra clave que le había dicho el conductor... "Enamorarse...". Fue cuando la imagen de Elena llegó a su mente, apenas la conocía, pero ha tenido el suficiente tiempo con ella como para establecer ese sentimiento en su pecho... Ese sentimiento que odiaba tanto. Por eso la odiaba tanto, por eso sentía tan mal cuando la vio llorar, por eso hacía que se sintiera como un tonto. Se había enamorado.

— Rayos... — con la cabeza hecha un lío, decide mejor irse a su habitación. Así que, con pasos lentos, empezó a caminar directo a el suyo, entró aún con esa palabra en su mente, solo le hacía pensar en ella. Salió al balcón con tal de recibir aire fresco y re-ordenar sus emociones y pensamientos. Sintiendo en como el aire pasaba por toda su cara y parte de los brazos, se recargó ligeramente apoyando sus codos mientras alzaba la vista al cielo nocturno de la media noche, donde solo había un enorme silencio donde no se podía escuchar ningún sonido ajeno al de los grillos y algunas aves.

— ¿Descansando después de una pelea? — la voz le sobresaltó pensando que no había nadie despierto a estas horas a exceptuar por Izuku y los Conductores, volteó a dónde provenía la voz, encontrando a la que menos quería ver ahora... era Elena.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber? — dijo intentando no mostrar nerviosismo — ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué sigues despierta a estas horas? — preguntó mirándola fijamente.

— Me tenía la idea cuando escuché a Jonh decir: Que se pelearan... Lo asocié contigo; parece que fue cierta mi sospecha — dijo Elena mostrando una sonrisa de compasión, cosa que hizo que el otro se pusiera nervioso. Solo pudo soltar un bufido mientras que Elena comenzaba a reír discretamente. — Por lo tanto, decidí esperar a que llegaras, quizás pueda ser de ayuda para ti.

—... —el chico solo atinó a mostrar un sonrojo totalmente visible — no es necesario, al final mis asuntos ya terminaron...

— _Hoho,_ bien por ti. Entonces supongo que ya no es necesaria mi ayuda — contestó mostrando ahora una sonrisa algo entristecida, sin embargo, Bakugo contesta:

— Solo hay una cosa más por solucionar... —hecho esto sin previo aviso, salta desde su barranco y se impulsa con una última explosión de manos se impulsó hasta llegar al balcón de la chica, pero para cuando iba a decir algo, el ambiente ya se había puesto muy diferente. Ahora ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, escuchando solamente los sonidos nocturnos... — Elena... — musitó en voz baja.

— ¿Que sucede? — preguntó la chica de la misma forma.

— Desde que llegaste, has sido un jodido dolor en el culo, siempre que intentaba alejarte de mí más me seguías como un maldito cachorro. Me molestaba tu jodida presencia con solo mirarte, incluso hacia el ridículo solo para que te pusieras a reír como toda una pinche foca retrasada. Pero te diré una cosa... Y espero lo escuches porque no volveré a repetirlo ¿Oíste?

— Si tú lo dices, soy toda oídos — dijo ella. Sin dudarlo, abraza a la chica, sintiendo como ahora su corazón aceleró de sobremanera, estaba nervioso. Mucho. Pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien para el...

Elena, por inercia había abrazado al chico, pero debía admitirlo, se sentía bastante bien. Fue cuando sintió el aire ajeno en su oído, erizándole la piel...

— Aunque seas una jodida chica sin gracia, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido... Elena... — hecho esto, la abrazó con más fuerza, casi queriendo aprisionarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla escapar. Ese contacto, -algo íntimo-, le hizo sin querer ruborizarse. Sintiendo un palpitar increíble mente fuerte en su pecho, sin quererlo, estaba dejándose llevar por el momento.

— No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho tampoco... _Katsuki_

* * *

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _Ah, dios mío, soy yo o estoy haciendo los capítulos más largos... Pero bueno, en esta última parte, donde dije que habría una mínima interacción amorosa entre Katsuki y Elena. ¡Se está volviendo más canon 7u7! ¡Y ahora en el siguiente capítulo habrá un nuevo integrante con los conductores!_**

 ** _Les dejaré una pista:_**

 ** _"La primera encerrada de Curdun Cay"_**


	12. Chapter 12

BnHA x INfamous

Capítulo 12

 _"Celia Penderghast,_ _ **The White Rabbit**_ _"_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de inFAMOUS, no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Sucker Punch Productions -excepto por el OC ese si es mío-. Y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia para algunos) tampoco me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Horikoshi Kouhei... Las historias originales serán ligeramente cambiadas, pero no exageradamente ya que si no estaría arruinando todo... Esto solo es hecho con el fin de entretener.**

* * *

 **[Seattle, Estados Unidos]**

Mientras que los conductores se hallaban en sus estudios en UA, muchas personas quedaron algo disgustadas con la repentina transferencia de los Conductores a UA en Japón. Parecía que los hubieran abandonado a su suerte. Incluso si ellos pudieran defenderse, los conductores tenían bajo control toda situación en la ciudad… Pues bien, ha pasado un año desde que el "Chico del cartel" había derrotado a las unidades del D.U.P y a su líder Augustine Brooke; cosa que solo le llevó una semana en sacar a todos los del D.U.P

Y ellos ya no solo eran simples Conductores, ahora eran grandes símbolos para Seattle, casi tanto como "El Santo Patrón de New Marais". Sin embargo, hay una Conductora que no ha sido transferida, no aún...:

* * *

 ** _[Distrito Latern, 11:40 AM]_**

Una chica patrullaba por las calles del Distrito Latern con sus poderes, en busca de soldados que quedaran en Seattle. Ella tenía puesta su máscara de Conejo, hecha de papel, esa era Celia. La primera que fue encerrada por Augustine Brooke, antes de que fuera creado el D.U.P… Pero eso estaba en el pasado ahora.

Actualmente la chica vive en una vivienda que la sociedad le había regalado, a pesar de que no hizo nada para detener a la líder, fue tratada como un igual, a tal punto en que le tenían respeto... Incluso si no la conocían. Aunque a Celia no le importó, ahora que Delsin le demostró a la sociedad que los Conductores no siempre serían malos o criminales; eso era un gran logró...

 _"Fue cuando entendí, que nadie te puede dar la libertad… Tienes que conseguirla..."_ ― Recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho la última vez que se vieron. Celia. Al ver que ya no quedaban más personas del D.U.P decidió ir de paseo con tal de quitar aquellas cosas que vivió durante los siete años de su encierro en Curdun Cay Station… Era libre, libre de decidir un futuro pleno… O eso creemos hasta que:

* * *

 ** _[Oficina Policial, 12:37 PM]_**

— ¿UA? — preguntó Celia, ya ahora sin su máscara de Conejo. Se encontraba en las oficinas del Policía, porque fue solicitada su presencia en esas instalaciones, le sorprendió que fuera llamada para que tuvieran un permiso para transferirla, cosa que para la muchacha la hacía sentir incómoda, pero a la vez feliz. Podría volver a ver a ciertas personas...

― ¿Qué le parece señorita Penderghast? ― preguntó el oficial encargado de las instalaciones de policía en todo Seattle. ― La escuela UA volvió a contactar con nosotros, pidiendo que usted también fuera llevada a estudiar en aquella escuela de prestigio.

― Que me parece una estupidez, solo por ser una conductora me llevarán también con ellos. ¿Qué sucedería si me niego? ― Preguntó Celia desafiante. El policía no se inmutó ya hubo un caso como este cuando tuvieron que trasladar a Abigail, pero de igual manera continuó el oficial.

— Señorita Penderghast, no sucedería nada en específico. UA nos pidió solamente nos pidió que fuera transferida, la decisión es suya. Si desea ir a Japón con gusto y si no lo necesita, de igual forma... — Dijo el oficial, con una mirada llena de seriedad. Celia bajó la mirada para reflexionar rápidamente sobre lo contado, si iba a la tan aclamada escuela UA, donde ahora estudian sus ex-compañeros de Curdun Cay Station, Delsin y Jonh Pryce, además según lo que había escuchado antes de que se fueran a Japón, es que ahí les ayudarían a amplificar sus poderes y un mejor control sobre ellos... Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no sonaba tan mal. Con cierta emoción levantó la mirada para ver al oficial y le dice con determinación:

— Acepto... Acepto ir a UA — dijo ella. El oficial sonrió y pidió a Celia que empezara hacer sus maletas y empaque todo lo que se llevará allá. No lo dudó, de todas maneras, sería buen momento de hacer algo más en su vida que estar buscando personas del D.U.P... Ya era solo cuestión de tiempo a que la mañana siguiente llegara rápido.

* * *

 ** _[Japón, Entrada de UA 9:28 AM]_**

Ya al llegar a Japón, justamente en la entrada de la escuela, Celia lo primero que hizo fue sorprenderse. Jamás en su vida había visto una escuela tan gigante, literalmente...

— Así que usted es Celia Penderghast, la Conductora de **Papel** —dijo una pequeña voz agradable, Celia volteó a ver a todos lados para ver de dónde provenía hasta que miró al suelo. Estaba un pequeño ratón para frente a ella, cosa que para ella fue increíblemente adorable... — Mi nombre es Nedzu. Soy el director de esta Academia —dijo el, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Mucho gusto, me alegra poder estudiar aquí — contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Por favor acompáñeme, necesitamos completar su transferencia — continuó el director dando la vuelta para entrar a la escuela con la chica. Por otro lado, Celia tenía unas ganas enormes de acariciar a la criatura que estaba en frente suyo, era muy adorable... Pero mejor decidió aguantarse las ganas.

Unos minutos más tarde, el director se encontraba dándole un pequeño recorrido a su nueva alumna quien solo miraba asombrada en todo, pero lo que más le llamó fue los salones donde estaban todos estudiantes en clase. Algunos volteaban a donde estaba Celia mirándola con asombro, era obvio que reaccionarían de esa forma pues jamás la habían visto...

Ya en la dirección, la chica quedó algo impresionada por la cantidad de profesores estaban ahí reunidos por el papeleo acerca de la transferencia de la chica, ya que al parecer muchos de los profesores tenían una pequeña pelea sobre qué clase quedaría la chica, todos se quejaban que la clase 1-A ya tenía suficientes y tener uno más ahí ya sería injusto que la mayoría de los transferidos fueran a la misma clase. Fue cuando todo se calmó cuando miraron a la chica enfrente, escuchando todo y la verdad que no fue bonito ver y escuchar toda su pelea verbal.

Se disculparon y se retiraron para esperar la respuesta del Director.

— Ciento que hayas tenido que haber visto eso, desde que llegaron los conductores, causaron un revuelo en todos los profesores queriendo un conductor en sus clases también. Lamento eso —dijo Nedzu mientras sellaba los papeles de la chica, mientras ella esperaba pacientemente, el timbre sonó desde afuera, para después escuchar como las voces empezaban a surgir. El estómago de la Conductora comenzó a rugir, se dio cuenta que ya era la hora del almuerzo y como todo ser humano, era natural que pasara, tenía hambre la pobre. — Señorita Celia, usted estará en la clase 1-B con el profesor Blood King, mientras que su estancia será en los dormitorios de la clase 1-A.

— ¿Entonces eso significa que puedo retirarme? — preguntó ella, a lo que el Director asintió, Celia sonrió y agradeció para después retirarse del lugar; que bueno que logró acordarse donde estaba aquel salón. Ahora que estaba aquí podría buscar a aquellas personas que ansiaba tanto, juntando un poco de papel en sus manos, hizo rápidamente hizo cuatro palomas de papel — Busquen a Delsin, Abigail, Eugene y Jonh Pryce... Cuento con ustedes —dicho esto los cisnes empezaron a volar a distintas direcciones. Aunque fueron los dormitorios que se veían en los grandes ventanales de los pasillos.

* * *

— ¡UFF! ¿Qué tanto ensucian los chicos? — dijo Jonh, quien se veía bastante cansado, además de estar sacando la basura, de todas formas, era algo que tenía que cumplir o si no, lo pondrían a limpiar toda la escuela... Algo que nadie quisiera en su vida...

— ¡Tranquilo Jonh! Al menos podremos descansar un poco antes de que lleguen todos ¿Verdad Delsin? ¿Verdad Kacchan? — preguntó Izuku quien estaba terminando de limpiar los ventanales. Delsin estaba aspirando el piso y las alfombras, Bakugo estaba sacudiendo el gran sofá y quitando el polvo de los muebles.

— Al menos, aunque sean unos cinco minutos para descansar estoy satisfecho con ello, —dijo Delsin quien ahora terminó su parte. Sentándose libremente en el sofá que recientemente había sacudido Bakugo, pero el susodicho ni le importó al menos estaba limpió, terminó también su parte y se sentó en el gran sofá, obviamente cansado. Jonh e Izuku fueron los últimos.

Los cuatro individuos estaban agotados, estaban dispuestos a dormir un par de horas si eso les ayudaba, pero dos pequeñas palomas en origami interrumpieron el descanso de los chicos...

— ¿Ahora qué sucede? —Preguntó Delsin. — Espera, este origami ya lo había visto antes...

— No puede ser, eso significa que debe de estar cerca... Muy cerca — los americanos miraron las palomas llegándoles a la mente una persona en particular...

— ¿De quién están hablando? —preguntó Izuku curioso.

Los chicos permanecieron callados por unos cuantos segundos, quedando en el suspenso para el chico de cabellos verdes.

— _Fine, fine... I tell you everything..._ De quien estamos hablando es de una Conductora que conocimos... No sabemos mucho acerca, solo ella sé, que se llamaba Celia y tenía poderes de papel... — dijo Delsin.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Tenía un control sobre el papel bastante impresionante! — contestó Jonh mientras recordaba su pequeño enfrentamiento con Celia hace un tiempo. — Yo hace un tiempo me eh enfrentado a ella, me di cuenta que se transportaba a través del papel que había en la ciudad como los folletos, carteles, todo tipo de papel que hubiera a su alcance. Se me hizo muy curioso el como siempre usaba una máscara de origami, ¡Solo imagínense eso! ¡Usaba una máscara de conejo! ¡Una máscara de conejo en ORIGAMI! ¡Y hubiera estado mejor haberme dado una máscara igual...!

—...Sigo sin entender, entonces... ¿"Ella" está aquí o cerca? —preguntó Izuku ahora confundido.

— No lo sabemos, pero puede estar cerca... Más cerca de lo que pensamos, ¿Será que también fue transferida a la escuela? — dijo Delsin, pero sus palabras parecían más a si mismo que para el otro. Los cuatro quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, no sabían que decirse o que comentar, sin embargo, Jonh decide romper el hielo con un pequeño comentario suyo.

— _The White Rabbit should be about, anyway, i'll train a bit guys..._ — dijo Jonh mientras se levantaba del sofá. En ese momento, Delsin interrumpe antes de que haga otra cosa, le toma del hombro para que se detuviera. Lo cual, el chico de _Hollín_ voltea...

— _Wait, you don't have permission to go to the training_ — dijo Delsin encarándolo.

— Psss — Bufó ligeramente Jonh soltando una sonrisa divertida — _Who said that i would go to train with them?_ — dijo Jonh ensanchando su sonrisa. Delsin supo de esa actitud, por alguna razón, le hizo recordar aquella actitud que solía poseer el mismo antes de ser un conductor... Un verdadero chico problema... Soltó el hombro de su amigo para dejarlo irse, el otro sonrió y se fue directo a su habitación para ir por sus cosas, entre ello. Su bastón extensible de policía. Salió con rapidez y mientras se iba, les dice a sus compañeros:

— Si me necesitan estaré entrenando detrás de los edificios, — dicho esto, con emoción, salió rápidamente del lugar para no ser visto. Para no ser visto por ningún maestro o cualquiera que estuviera vigilando la zona, hoy hacía viento por lo tanto sería agradable hacer algo que no fuera limpiar...

Desplegó su bastón extensible y empezó su entrenamiento "solitario".

* * *

— Haber mocosos, es el COLMO, que sucediera esto. Ayer su compañero _Jonh Pryce_ acabó en una pelea con los jóvenes de la clase 1-A. Por lo tanto, se le fue castigado con limpiar todo el dormitorio de la clase 1-A junto con los otros que estuvieron involucrados. Delsin Rowe, Midoriya Izuku y Bakugo Katsuki — habló el profesor de la clase 2-A, lo cual todos quedaron estupefactos ante lo dicho y comenzaron a charlar entre ellos el motivo del ¿Por qué?, Blood King suspiró, sabiendo que, aunque por muy molestó que esté con ese muchacho... No podía evitar sentirse orgulloso como un padre felicitan a su hijo. ¡Se había enfrentado a los chicos de UA! ¡Cómo no sentirse así! — En otros asuntos. Una nueva compañera se le unirá a esta clase, Celia Penderghast.

— ¿Celia? — dijo Tetsutetsu. Quien ahora parecía confundido, — ¿Es de Seattle como Jonh? —manteniendo esa curiosidad en el aire, hizo que todos sintieran una ligera vibra, de que ese nombre, traía grandes sorpresas.

— Al parecer si, parece ser de Seattle —dijo el profesor. De pronto los libros de todos, incluyendo los papeles que tenía Blood King empezaron a volar alrededor de todo el salón, asustando a algunos de los estudiantes, mientras que todos miraban maravillados. Las páginas de los libros comenzaron a arrancarse y formarse en pequeñas palomas y pájaros de papel, ahí mismo, se mostró la figura de Celia, con su respectiva vestimenta, tenis converse de color negro, calcetas largas hasta las piernas, una falda con diseño de cuadros rojos claros y oscuros, la parte arriba constituida por una camisa blanca, corbata roja y una chaqueta de traje color negro... Y, sobre todo, su máscara de conejo.

Todos los de la clase 1-B estaban con los ojos bien abiertos debido a la gran entrada de la chica, eso incluía al profesor, Celia miró a todos sus compañeros sin decir nada. Hasta que se quita la máscara de conejo, dejando libre su verdadera identidad...

— Buenos días —dijo solamente, esperando alguna respuesta más nadie pronunció palabra alguna, Blood King le dice:

— Señorita, debe presentarse como, al menos diga su nombre y su Quirk —dijo con una leve gota en sus sienes.

— ¿Quirk? —Preguntó ella — No se referirá a mis poderes o ¿sí?

— ¡Quirk! ¡Poder! ¡O lo que sea para usted! — dijo el profesor fastidiado. — Solo diga qué tipo de poderes tiene...

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí! — se aclaró la garganta y comenzó de nuevo su presentación — Buenos días, mi nombre es Celia Penderghast, vengo de originalmente vengo de otra ciudad, hace un año empecé a vivir en Seattle... y mi poder es el papel, mejor dicho el manejo del papel, usarlo a mi gusto, e ir corriendo a una velocidad considerable — dijo mientras volvía a tomar las hojas de los libros del profesor _-ya que estaban esparcidas por todas partes-_ entregando cada quien las páginas que le correspondía, aún los chicos estaban con una gran expresión de sorpresa, ¿Quién lo diría? Su nueva compañera sí que era muy interesante.

* * *

 ** _[Varias horas más tarde...]_**

— ¡TOMA-ESTO! — dio un fuerte golpe con su bastó a la nada misma, mientras que el, en su mente recreaba algunas de sus batallas con los del D.U.P, hacía movimientos similares a los golpes, daba patadas al aire, y golpes hábiles con el bastón. Había estado entrenando mucho tiempo, ni se había dado cuenta que ya casi era hora de que regresaran sus compañeros. Con prisa empezó a correr directamente a los edificios para no ser de vuelta castigado por saltarse las horas de limpieza...

Una presencia le llegó a la espina dorsal del chico, sintiéndose observado, volteó rápidamente detrás suyo, encontrándose a una chica... utilizando una máscara de conejo...

— _¿Jonh?_ — preguntó la figura, el mencionado abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, pues, supo rápidamente quien era... — _¿Jonh Pryce?_

— **_White Rabbit..._** — la chica, a través de su máscara, se veía claramente que estaba sonriendo. Ya que la logró reconocer. Jonh sonrió de igual manera, empezando una leve conversación de Conductor a Conductor... — ¿También fuiste transferida a UA?

— Sí, la policía de Seattle me pidió que viniera para ampliar mis poderes y no me quejo de ello. Al menos los volvería a ver a ti y a los demás— dijo Celia mientras se quitaba la máscara dejando al descubierto su verdadera identidad — ¿Sabes dónde quedan los dormitorios? Me eh perdido y no sé dónde está el dormitorio de la clase 1-A.

— Celia, están en frente de ti. Los enormes edificios que están enfrente de nosotros es el dormitorio de la clase 1-A —dijo como si nada mientras señalaba con su pulgar. A la chica le recorrió una gota de sudor por las sienes, debió haberlo sabido desde un principio, hasta las palomas de papel se dirigieron ellos... ¡DEBIÓ HABERLO SABIDO!... Ya que, ambos ahora empezaron a irse a los dormitorios... Al encontrarse ambos en la entrada, Celia estaba en duda si entra o no a los dormitorios. Pues se acostumbró tanto a estar en soledad y sin siquiera socializar con alguien. Más que con Augustine. Jonh se percató de esa preocupación y le da una leve palmada en su espalda en señal de apoyo, Celia da una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró pesadamente, se colocó su máscara de conejo para ahora dar una buena impresión para sus nuevos compañeros...

* * *

— ¡Ah que cansada estoy! — dijo Fetch mientras se estiraba, estaba siendo acompañada por el grupo de chicas — ¿Creen que los chicos hayan limpiado bien? — preguntó Fetch.

— No lo sé, quizás aún sigan limpiando Fetch —dijo Jirou.

— ¡Quien sabe yo solo quiero llegar a mi cuarto y dormir! —dijo Ashido, quien se veía muy cansada y se estiraba ligeramente para relajar su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, los chicos y Elena se encontraban charlando entre sí sobre algunas estrategias para el combate, algo que para mucho les serviría en las horas de entrenamiento, preguntando y respondiendo muchas técnicas que suelen usar los otros y ser mejores en sus acciones, aunque más las preguntas era dirigidos mayormente a los Conductores, ósea Elena y Eugene, debido a que ellos tenían mayores cualidades que los demás...

Cuando llegaron lo primero que ven es que Katsuki durmiendo en el gran sofá, Delsin estaba durmiendo en la mesa del comedor, Izuku dormía en un sofá que estaban al lado del más grande, pero no había rastro de Jonh, hasta que lo encontraron hablando con una chica en la cocina.

— ¡OYE JONH! — gritó Denki.

— ¡AAHH! —gritó el mencionado del tremendo — ¡Maldita sea! ¡No me asustes así!

— ¡Jajá! Lo siento — dijo disculpándose.

— ¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE!? — ahora quien gritó fue Katsuki, parecía de muy mal humor. ¿Y cómo no? ¿Quién no odia limpiar todo un edificio completo? — ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE DESCANSAR UN POCO! ¡NO VENGAN A JODER!

— ¡Ya cállense los dos! — dijo Delsin quien recién estaba despertando — _God, do not leave even a small NAP_ — Delsin bostezó con cansancio, Izuku también se despertó y les dio la bienvenida a sus compañeros, que -repito- ya estaban de regreso en los dormitorios, todos comenzaron a charlar entre sí sobre algún plan futuro para salir a pasear. Sin siquiera notar la presencia de su nueva compañera, Jonh aclaró la garganta lo suficiente para llamar la atención de sus compañeros y voltearon a verlo... En eso Jonh habla:

— Chicos, tenemos una nueva compañera, hasta creo que ni la han notado... Pero bueno de igual manera la presento. Ven _"White Rabbit"_ — dijo invitando a la chica a presentarse. Como el lugar estaba un tanto oscuro, ella apareció de la nada, mejor dicho, entre las sombras... Portando su característica mascara.

— Hola, soy Celia Penderghast —dijo ella con una voz sumamente tétrica para los espectadores — Un gusto...

— ¡OH VAMOS CELIA! ¡Deja ese monologo de chica misteriosa! — dijo Jonh casi partiéndose de la risa. A la chica le recorrió un pequeño sudor en su frente poniéndola algo nerviosa, el chico dejó de reír — Celia, te eh dicho que te quites esa costumbre, o al menos preséntate bien — dijo él.

— Lo siento... — la chica se quitó la máscara dejando al descubierto su identidad, dejando a más de uno con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa — Me presentaré otra vez, me llamo Celia, es un placer conocerlos chicos. — dicho esto se acercó a los chicos extendiendo una de sus manos en señal de saludo, siendo recibida por todos dándole una cálida bienvenida a su nueva compañera.

* * *

 ** _[En el anochecer, 7:48PM]_**

— Oye, Jirou... — llamó la chica conejo, un tanto... ¿Nerviosa?

— ¿Que sucede Celia? — respondió la chica mientras se quitaba sus auriculares.

— ¿Quien... es ese chico rubio? — preguntó Celia apuntando discretamente a Bakugo, quien se veía recogiendo la basura de sus compañeros.

— Oh ven... — le acercó para que pudieran hablar más discretamente. — Ese chico es Bakugo Katsuki, uno de los prodigios de nuestra clase, aunque por muy talentoso que sea... SSS... tiene una personalidad, muy explosiva y si le haces enojar mejor ve cavando tu tumba. Es mejor no meterse con el cuándo está de del peor humor posible...

—... Ya veo, gracias Jirou...

— De nada Celia — dijo mientras que la otra se alejaba de su vista ir a un lugar cerca donde estaba Bakugo, fue cuando una idea se le cruzó rápidamente en su mente... _"¡Alto! ¿Será que ella...?"_ — pensó alertando sus cinco sentidos. Al notar aquellos ojos, lo supo...

* * *

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _¡POR FIN! ¡Por fin!... Por fin... ahhhh *se cae lentamente al suelo* al fin lo terminé... 15,000 IDEAS para incluir a Celia en este episodio ;w; pero ya que. Así quedó... Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo uwu_**


	13. Chapter 13

BnHA x INfamous

Capítulo 13

 _"The BIG Three"_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de inFAMOUS, no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Sucker Punch Productions -excepto por el OC ese si es mío-. Y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia para algunos) tampoco me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Horikoshi Kouhei... Las historias originales serán ligeramente cambiadas, pero no exageradamente ya que si no estaría arruinando todo... Esto solo es hecho con el fin de entretener.**

* * *

Ya han pasado varios días desde la pelea entre Delsin, Jonh, Katsuki y Izuku. Ya las cosas se veían un poco mas calmadas entre todo el alboroto que hicieron en GROUND BETA, ahora eran admitidos de vuelta de vuelta a las clases. Actualmente Izuku, a partir de mañana ya sería admitido de vuelta a las clases y entrenamientos, mientras que Katsuki solo le quedaba un día de castigo, Jonh y Delsin aún les quedaban un par de días para poder volver a clases.

Justamente ahora, los demás se encontraban clases, pues tenían anunciado de que unas personas vendrían a verlos. Muchos se preguntaban si sería algún héroe profesional, algún representante de alguna agencia, muchas cosas y la duda seguía creciendo en los alumnos... Fetch, Eugene, Elena y se encontraban juntos en la misma mesa para conversar sobre el tema y de vez en cuando divagar en otros asuntos como procesos o mejoras que le pedirían tarde o temprano a una chica llamada Hatsume del "Departamento de Apoyo". Las clases continuaron como siempre, nada fuera de lo común para muchos, las mismas clases de siempre, lo único que cambiaba era el hecho del pequeño aviso de la llegada de unas personas no sabían el porqué era tan importante aviso...

En fin, al acabarse las clases todos empezaron a divagar con el tema de que vendrían a verlos, lo cual seguía siendo un misterio, todos salieron del salón para dirigirse a los dormitorios y descansar de un "Arduo" día de clases, los chicos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de Celia en los dormitorios, por lo cual no era sorpresa que apareciera primero en los dormitorios...

— ¡Ah! ¡Que cansado estoy!. Hoy las clases si que fueron intensas — dijo Kirishima mientras se estiraba, Denki también lo hizo junto con Elena. Los demás saludaron a sus compañeros que aún seguían aquí.

— Hola chicos, hoy regresaron más temprano de lo usual — bromeó Delsin mientras terminaba de sacudir los sillones donde despues se sentarían los chicos para jugar una nueva partida en la consola.

— Ya regresaron, hola chicos — habló también Izuku mientras sacaba unas bolsas con basura, seguido de Jonh quien estaba separando toda la basura que se podía quemar y la reciclable. Katsuki, por otro lado, estaba aspirando debajo de algunos muebles como estantes o los mismos sillones, Elena se acercó a Katsuki y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. El otro solo miró hacia otro lado mientras continuaba con su parte.

Más tarde cuando todos ya estaban cambiados ya tenían bastante tiempo libre para continuar con su vida diaria, Kirishima, Denki, Sero y Delsin jugaban en la consola una partida de _"Call of Duty"_ , Eugene estaba jugando un gran evento en su juego de Heaven's Hell Fire, Fetch estaba con las chicas en grupo para hablar sobre los planes que harían el fin de semana, Jonh solo se fue a dormir y Izuku solo estaba con los demás repasando sus apuntes sobre los temas que se vieron hoy para mantenerse al corriente, mientras que Katsuki estaba junto a Elena charlando de cosas triviales y unos cuantos chistes, para muchos les era raro ver a ambos juntos ahora hablando tan "animadamente" como si fuera amigos de toda la vida. Mayormente esto a consecuencias se convertían e ligeras burlas hacia el chico explosivo al verse tan junto a ella... Aunque jamás ha revelado el por qué se había vuelto así tan de repente, aunque bueno, al menos estaban descubriendo una faceta nueva de este chico...

Luego Elena miró a su alrededor observando que en la entrada había un par de bolsas, por lo que sospechó que era de la basura que debía sacar Izuku, la chica rubia preguntó a su compañero si podía sacar las bolsas de basura, cosa que para el chico de cabellos verdes no se negó, solo le explicó cual era la que se debía quemar y cual era la reciclable, cosa que logró entender un poco. Pero bueno solo era cuestión de que la sacara. La chica salió del dormitorio con tal de ir a los botes de basura, en el camino empezó a analizar lo que habían dicho acerca de quienes iban a venir.

— ¿Quienes vendrían? ¿Serían acaso de alguna agencia? ¿Que clase de poderes tendrán? ¿Serán fuertes? ¿Valientes? ¿Inteligentes?... Espera que demonios estoy pensando, claro que lo deben de ser. Deben siempre tener algún as bajo la manga, eso lo hace increíbles a la hora del combate, quizás podría pedir algunos consejos para del manejo de mis habilidades y así mejorarlas y quizás desarrollar algunos trucos — murmuraba para si misma.

— Con que veo un espíritu muy enérgico — dijo una voz, haciendo que la chica saliera de su trance, ella miró hacia donde provino aquello y lo primero que ve era un rostro en la pared, el silencio reinó un par de segundos, hasta que nuevamente aquel rostro de la pared volviera a hablar — ¿Vas al basurero no? Las bandejas que se usaron para comer son van al bote de reciclaje ¿Está bien?...

— Ah, _Okey...?_ — ella asintió con algo de nerviosismo y el rostro desapareció de la pared, le recorrió un escalofrío en sus espalda por la "dramática" salida, parecía como si estuviese en un película de terror, donde rostros endemoniados aparecían en los espejos, ventanas o hasta en las paredes. Elena intentó calmarse, suspiró con pesadez para liberar aquel sentimiento y decidió partir nuevamente a su camino al basurero... Sin embargo:

— Wow, bonitas piernas, y por lo que vi hace un momento te gusta estar descalza — escuchó nuevamente la voz así miró de donde provino hasta que miró al suelo y estaba ahí de vuelta el mismo rostro de hace un par de momentos, ella sin quererlo se asustó — Oh lo siento, ¿supongo que te asusté no? Debes sentirte como en una película de terror ¿No es así?. Lamento eso.

— _Who the hell are you?!_ — preguntó exaltada Elena — ¿Que demonios eres tu y que haces en el piso?

— ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¿Quien soy? vaya eso mismo me estuve preguntando hace un momento — respondió el mientras reía — Pero muy pronto ya me conocerás. Además estuve oyendo rumores acerca de ustedes, los conductores y sobre ciertos compañeros tuyos.

— ¿Mis... Compañeros? — a su mente obviamente se le vinieron los rostros de los conductores de Seattle y Jonh. De otros compañeros creo que estaría refiriéndose a Katsuki e Izuku — ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos? — preguntó ella ahora mas calmada, el rostro comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

— Oh bueno. Como te dije, estuve escuchando algunos rumores acerca de ustedes y compañeros tuyos... Si yo fuera tú, me mantendría alerta — el rostro nuevamente desapareció, Elena quedó con una duda en su mente "¿Quien rayos era el?"...

* * *

 **[Al día siguiente]**

Izuku ya era de nuevamente admitido en la escuela, lo cual ahora se le veía mas entusiasmado que nunca por el simple hecho de estar al corriente tanto de las clases como entrenamiento, Katsuki, Delsin y Jonh aún permanecían en los dormitorios limpiando todo el dormitorio. Ahora los demás se encontraban en clases con el profesor Aizawa.

— Bien llegó la hora de hablar sobre lo de ayer que cada maestro les estuvo recordando — dijo Aizawa con aire muy serio lo cual a muchos hizo que les llegara un poco de nervios por lo que diría el profesor — Retomando las clases ahora que Midoriya está de vuelta. A todos ustedes, ya ha pasado un buen tiempo y creo que ya es hora de renovarse para ayudarlos a alcanzar su máximo potencial, en pocas palabras vamos tener un entrenamiento mucho mas intenso que hace un par de meses, para hacer actividades de héroes fuera del campus. Ahora que tienen sus licencias provisionales tienen más posibilidades de participar en un actividades formales a largo plazo ya que por el aumento de villanos, estamos pensando en su participación deliberadamente... Bien ahora ya explicado esto... Ahora entren — Pidió el profesor mientras volteaba en dirección hacia la puerta del salón. Pasos se escucharon fuera del salón, todos empezaron a especular quienes serían, cuando la puerta se abrió, se dejó ver entrar a tres personas... — Escuchemos de primera mano de aquellos que tienen experiencia, como estos internados de diferentes campos.

Elena no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de sorpresa al ver quien estaba ahí.

— Ellos han hecho tiempo de sus ocupados horarios para venir a hablar con todos ustedes así que por favor, escuchen lo que tienen que decir. Estos tres de tercer año son el top de todos los estudiantes de UA. — Se dejó ver al primero un chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos azúl marino, lo que mas destacaba de el era su notable sonrisa en su rostro, atrás de el se vio a una chica de cabello azúl y ojos del mismo color, y por ultimo a un casi igual de alto que el primero, lo que mas destaca de el era su cabello azul oscuro y su mirada baja e insegura — Ellos son conocidos como... **"Los tres grandes"**

— ¿Los tres grandes? — repitió el nombre Fetch quien solo miraba con cierta duda a las tres personas que estaban frente a ellos, Eugene solo se veía bastante sorprendido a ver a los más fuertes de toda la escuela, podía sentir un poco de presión por ellos.

— Así es señorita Walker, ellos son los tres mejores estudiantes de toda UA, en pocas palabras son los mejores candidatos a héroes en todo japón. — Los demás quedaron mas sorprendidos ante lo dicho por el profesor. — Bueno porque no nos dan una breve presentación, empezando por ti. Amajiki — el susodicho solo quedó en silencio un par de segundo para después lanzar una fea mirada a los chicos de la clase quienes experimentaron la presión y la angustia, había logrado dar una fuerte impresión en los estudiantes, sin embargo, ese sentimiento se quedó al menos unos pocos segundo cuando Amajiki empezó a hablar:

— no tiene caso, Mirio, Hadou. No importa que tanto intente pensar en ellos como papas... ¡Todo exceptuando sus cabezas mantienen su forma humana, aparte solo sus cabezas solo veo humanos! ¿Qué debería hacer? ¡Las palabras no salen... — decía el chico de cabellos oscuros — Mi mente está en blanco... ¡Es tan doloroso! ¡Quiero ir a casa! — Dijo el chico mientras se volteaba. A Elena y la mayoría no pudo evitar tener una gota de sudor en las sienes, tanto drama para nada. Después de ello, habló la chica que estaba con ellos, presentando al chico llamándolo: _Tamaki Amajiki "La gallina"_ , ella se veía bastante animada creo que lo que más destacaba de ella era su forma de actuar, una tonta natural, casi una chica con mentalidad de un niño de kinder al tener una impresionante curiosidad a todo lo que le rodeaba. Su nombre era _Nejire Hadou_. Por último habló el "principal" de los tres, por lo que se podía ver se veía alguien bastante animado.

— ¿¡El trayecto delante!? — preguntó el chico de cabello rubio acercando su oído como si se tratase de algún show para niños, nuevamente a los chicos les recorrió una gota de sudor por lo repentino que se oyó y tan carente de sentido común. Nuevamente igual con el mismo ánimo de siempre se levantó — ¡ahí es cuando deberían decir!: "¡Está lleno de dificultades!" ¡Muy bien! ¡Todos ustedes se pierden del punto de la conversación!

Los demás empezaban a susurrar un par de cosas como: "Son unos extraños" "no demuestran que de verdad son los tres grandes con aquellas personalidades suyas" aunque el chico rubio habla nuevamente, pero ahora de una manera mas diferente.

— Bueno, con solo ver sus cara supongo que no tienen ni idea de lo que está sucediendo, la explicación de los internados no es ni siquiera un requisito. Solo fue dejado a cargo de estos estudiantes que aparecieron de la nada. — Midoriya junto con Fetch, Eugene y Elena solo mostraron un rostro un poco mas serio, parecía que les había descubierto sus pensamiento... — Lo entiendo. No tiene mucho sentido ¿Cierto?. Y ustedes adquirieron sus licencias provisionales como estudiantes de primer año ¿Verdad? Hmmm... Los de primer año de este año si que son muy enérgicos ¿No?

La mirada de el rubio se posó en dos personas, Elena y Izuku quienes solo se sintieron nerviosos ante la mirada ajena. El chico solo empezó a sonreír más como si una gran idea se le haya venido a la mente.

— Ya veo... Bueno, parece que mi introducción fue un desastre, así que...

— ¿Mirio...?

— ¡¿Les gustaría hacer equipo y pelear contra mi?! — a todos del salón, literalmente quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo dicho por Mirio, este explicó mejor el porque deberían, a lo cual solo el profesor Aizawa se limitó a suspirar con pesadez y solo le dijo "Haz lo que quieras". Y dicho esto, los chicos salieron del salón para irse a cambiar a sus uniformes deportivos, los tres grandes solo miraban como se iban tranquilamente, algunos estaban entusiasmados, otros nerviosos y muy pocos, neutros a la situación, Elena fue la última en salir, ya que estaba guardando sus cosas en la mochila por si las dudas.

— ¿Tu eres Elena-chan cierto? — preguntó Hadou apareciendo repentinamente enfrente de Elena, provocando un ligero brinco por el susto — ¿Haz nacido con ese color de cabello? ¿Tus ojos siempre han sido así? ¿Porque tienes tanto parecido con Mirio? — si, sin duda la pequeña chica no la tendrá fácil el día de hoy...

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí... ¡Dios! ¡Extrañaba escribir aquí! Quizás esté algo corto, pero es lo que puedo dar ahora así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D y nos veremos en otro capitulo ;)**

 **Linkita-chan fuera!**


End file.
